


THE　SMALLVILLE　HORROR斯莫威尔恐怖事件

by guaishixiang



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 72,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guaishixiang/pseuds/guaishixiang
Summary: 布鲁斯=韦恩来到荒废的小镇斯莫威尔，被二十年前的恐怖事件摧毁之后，这里依旧埋藏有秘密。童年拜访肯特家时失落的记忆，大都会拯救世人的身影，与儿时披着床单，蠕动着散发恶臭的“儿时好友”重合。一切不过是犹格=索托斯，“究极的原型”，从某一个面切断所产生的无限的可能性之一。你选择的真相，究竟为何？
Relationships: Superman/Batman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [THE SMALLVILLE HORROR](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679288) by 伐叉羅太郎. 



布鲁斯·韦恩到达堪萨斯州斯莫威尔的时间是上午十一点左右。  
这是个除农业之外没有任何突出产业的小镇。虽然布鲁斯是自驾前来的，但除私家车外，连接外部的只有一天停车一次的长途公交车，而这辆车也因为几乎没有乘客，仅有两分钟的停车时间。曾有过的铁路因为二十年前大型龙卷风受到毁灭性的伤害，如今已然废线，在那之后也无力重建。  
前往镇内唯一的旅馆的路上，布鲁斯观察着小镇的样子。  
幼年的布鲁斯来访的时候，田地整齐地种植着小麦与玉米，牧场上牛马悠闲地啃食着绿草。绿色的海洋中，散发浓厚西部开发时代气息的房屋林立着。每到夜晚镇民便在镇中央的酒馆一同享乐，或是和家人围绕在饭桌前。就连邻居争吵和驱逐野兽也算得上骚动了。这里曾是个农作物丰收的小镇。  
然而现在，任其发展的杂草几乎将田地变成荒野，那之中幸存的是零散几株小麦和玉米，已然野生化，变得不可食用。牧场的栅栏任风吹雨打，已经破烂不堪。栅栏曾围绕的牛马也已经不知所踪。映入眼帘的房屋大多在多年前就失去了主人，成为了废墟状态。  
即使如此，还是能看见几个人影。基本只有老人，大多是就算离开小镇到外部生活也已经晚了的年纪。他们在逐渐埋没在荒野与森林的小镇，在这所剩无几的土地中，收获着仅能维持生存的作物。  
每个人都紧紧盯着布鲁斯的车。  
在开车超过对方的瞬间，感受到阴险的视线。  
过去来到小镇时，的确有很多人朝布鲁斯投来探询的目光，然而那只是对外地人的好奇，并不曾含有恶意。  
即使彼此不知道姓名，也能区分是否是外地人的小城镇。也是如果没有这次的事件，恐怕不会再来第二次的地方。

旅馆，即使这么称呼，也只是把酒馆二楼变成可供居住的设施而已。酒馆的收入比起住宿费，恐怕居民饮食的消费要占上大部分。  
酒保兼服务台的老板是个瘦到皮包骨，五官埋在皱纹里的男人。外表看起来八十岁左右，粗鲁的应答声却意外地年轻，动作有力，看起来不过是个五十多岁的中年人。  
布鲁斯在登记簿上写上名字。当然是假名。  
交换登记簿的时候，布鲁斯装作爽朗地与他搭话，试图提起天气与景气的话题。然而老板接客的热情宛如与枯木般的身形一同枯萎了，得不到一句像样的回答。  
即使如此，布鲁斯还是在废话的掩护下踏入了正题。经营这种旅店的人必定熟知当地居民的情况，即使对方依旧像之前一样对应，他也还是想要确认，试图调查的东西到底是怎样的存在，以及那是否就是他所忘记的东西。  
“说起来，你知道肯特家吗？乔纳森·肯特和玛莎·肯特。”  
响起巨大的噪声。  
不耐烦地驼着背接过登记簿的男人，就像换了个人一样挺直背站起来，双目圆睁，从歪斜的嘴角露出的牙齿紧紧地咬合在一起，就连椅子倒了也毫无所觉。  
看起来就是遭受了这样强大的惊愕与恐惧。  
“是叫摩根吧……你，到底是谁？”  
虽然比起表情要冷静些，但他的语气却依旧有如诘问。亨利·摩根是布鲁斯所取的假名。  
“唉……？啊，是大都会的律师。”  
“律师为什么要来这里？”  
“是来自肯特先生亲戚的委托，调查遗产继承的事情。”  
“没有肯特这个人……死了。很久以前就。”  
并没有调查到到肯特夫妇的死亡记录。只提到“克拉克·肯特”的双亲在此居住。就算“克拉克”伪造了父母的居住地，老板的反应也很奇怪。  
“我听说两人还健在，住所就是这里……”  
布鲁斯表现出轻微的惊讶。  
“不都说死掉了吗！”  
老板焦躁地怒吼。  
一边装作被气势压倒的胆怯模样，布鲁斯一边继续观察对方的表情。  
老板才像是在用愤怒掩饰恐惧的那个人。  
“这，这样吗。到底怎……”  
“龙卷风。其他人也死了。新闻都播了吧。”  
好像认为对方相信了自己的话，老板的声音稍微低了些。  
“这就麻烦了，该怎么向委托人说明才好呢……更详细的情况是怎么样的？”  
“这种事谁知道。”  
像呕吐出来一样的声音，却流露出从不想回答的问题中解脱出来的安心感。

布鲁斯还以为会被赶出来，结果并没有。只是，提着行李上楼的时候，看到老板慌慌张张地扑向电话。  
布鲁斯没有停下脚步，而是从口袋里取出豆粒大小的机械，塞进了耳朵。虽然老板并没有看见，但即使他看着恐怕也只会觉得是在搔耳朵。  
就这样进入房间。  
看起来完全没有认真收拾，只有堆放着脏兮兮床单的床和积灰的桌子。钉在墙上的钩子挂着生锈的衣架，是用来挂衣服的吧。厕所和浴室是共用的。  
布鲁斯靠在床边竖起耳朵。  
放入耳中的通信装置能够清晰地接收到柜台内侧窃听器的声音。虽然姑且带来了这样的“工作道具”，却没想到会在这派上用场。  
电话那头似乎是镇上的杂货店。对方的声音听不太清楚。  
“说是大都会的亲戚什么的遗产分配什么的……会是谁呢？”  
不出所料，是关于布鲁斯的。  
“那个律师好像什么都不知道。”  
“……谁知道。一点也想不出。”  
“你说什么？……啊！没办法啊，突然提起肯特，我吓得不行。”  
“不，我是说怎么提起话头。”  
“知道了。今晚对吧。那个律师好像想知道乔纳森和玛莎的事，会上钩的吧。”  
听起来，对方感兴趣的是布鲁斯——大都会的律师亨利·摩根背后的委托者。  
恐怕今晚来吃晚饭的时候，杂货店老板会装作开朗的乡下人，在闲聊中套出委托人相关的情报吧。然而这不可能是单纯出于对询问过去死者的外地人的好奇心与反感。  
“……啊，的确，无论如何都不能那样。”  
“没有啊，我很冷静，不过，我的老婆孩子在那时候被.......！”  
“抱歉，对啊，我得马上告诉镇里的人，马上！！”  
电话切断了。

什么都没吃就离开了旅馆，装作被委托人雇佣，什么都不知道的律师，布鲁斯开始收集情报。  
杂货店，农夫，购物途中的主妇，关于肯特夫妇，哪一位镇民都没有透露比酒馆老板更多的东西。连警察都如此。就算立刻打电话给所有人，反应也太快了。应该是所有人都对肯特夫妇抱有与酒馆老板同样的认识。  
另外，似乎没有人不认识肯特夫妇。就算这是个小镇也居住着上千人。并没有什么特别的地位，也非从事服务业的夫妇，不可能会让所有人都认识。  
他们真的死于龙卷风吗？  
意外的是他们对委托人的名字“克拉克·肯特”的反应十分淡薄。虽然有些人注意到了肯特家已逝的儿子的名字，却干脆地认为肯特夫妇给儿子起了与亲戚相同的名字（也可能是认为布鲁斯扮演的摩根的委托人使用了这个假名）。就算布鲁斯根据所知道的克拉克·肯特，回答了委托人的身体特征，他们的反应也毫无变化。  
他们虽然知道肯特家的亲生儿子，却不知道他们死后收养的养子的存在。  
如果小时候与“克拉克”相遇的记忆是正确的话，真实情况很有可能就是如此。  
镇民对肯特夫妇的过剩反应，以及肯特夫妇死前也未能说出口的真相，也与此有关。  
如果挖掘出真相，布鲁斯的立场可能会变得非常危险。孤立的小镇中，居民勾结在一起噤口不言的话，就连失踪事件也可以当做没发生一样隐藏起来。  
而且不仅是镇民们。  
克拉克到底想做什么。  
如果与他为敌，会招致比与全镇居民为敌更恐怖的下场。只要想想与那样的力量正面对决，背后就好像有冰冷的东西窜过。  
即使如此，也必须要赌上生命战斗到最后。  
在恐怖和斗志深处，轻微的刺痛感令人无法忽略。明明现在必须专心追究真相与考虑对策才对。

肯特家在斯莫威尔中心三十分钟车程的地方。  
布鲁斯驱车到达的时候，是下午三点左右。  
曾经细心修剪整齐的庭院蔓延到了布鲁斯的腿边，顶部覆盖着枯黄的杂草。  
这条街常有的，形式古老的人字形小屋，墙壁因岁月褪色，窗玻璃全部破碎，却依旧幸存了下来。  
只是，看现在腐朽的状态，也不可能住人了。  
是从龙卷风中幸存了。如果肯特夫妇曾经住在里面，就算来不及躲进避难用的地下室，遇难的可能性也很低。  
地下室。  
布鲁斯间目光投向建在房子边上的小屋。即使是纯木结构似乎也承受下了龙卷风的袭击。  
虽然看起来并不像是能在牺牲者众多的龙卷风下幸存的结构。  
布鲁斯没有向住宅，而是向小屋踏出了脚步。  
如果布鲁斯小时候的记忆正确，这个家藏有秘密的话，就应该是在小屋下隐藏的地下室内。


	2. Chapter 2

布鲁斯放轻脚步，走向小屋。  
映入眼帘的是初夏天空的碧蓝与草地的翠绿，以及露出褐色泥土的庭院。其中建起的巨大而古老的人字形房屋，在地面投射出浓重的黑影。旁边建起的小屋有如大宅的孩子一般。  
他曾被叮嘱不要接近小屋。打破禁忌的罪恶感，败露的可能性，以及潜入小屋的恐惧，让从这边看过去极短的距离，在八岁的少年眼中变成了大冒险。  
周围的景色与温暖的风，鞋底踩在土上的感触，因未知而高扬的感情。  
全都如此鲜明。  
哥谭市的记忆在这鲜艳的色彩前褪为灰色。  
而阿福将他带来这个家的目的，正是为了将他从灰色的街道带到新的世界来。

大约半年前，布鲁斯的父母托马斯和玛莎死了。  
三口之家看完电影回来的路上遇到了强盗，两人在布鲁斯的面前被杀了。那是一直很忙的父母，为了见到儿子的笑容抽出假期去看的电影。  
尽管八岁男孩的内心被留下了无法挽回的巨大伤痕，面对资产家夫妇留下无责任能力的孩子这一状况，素未谋面的“亲戚”们接二连三地出现在布鲁斯面前。为了从他们面前保护布鲁斯，阿尔弗雷德付出了超过管家职责范围的努力，即使如此还是让布鲁斯见到了许多小孩子不应见到的局面。本就因为身为富豪的儿子，朋友稀少的他，因为这一特殊的状况，连仅有的朋友也失去了。  
一切总算暂时尘埃落定时，阿尔弗雷德面对仅剩的主人，明白他需要离开唤醒苦痛记忆的故乡。此时韦恩夫妇的友人乔纳森·肯特博士向布鲁斯发出了到乡下游玩的邀请。  
乔纳森·肯特从在哥谭大学与托马斯相遇以来，就一直是他的知心好友。即使乔纳森因为研究回到故乡斯莫威尔后，也借助邮件、信件和电话保持着联系。因为丈夫的关系，布鲁斯的母亲和肯特夫人也成为了好友。  
然而除距离之外，双方的工作和研究进度，以及各种各样的家庭事务，让双方只能短暂见面。布鲁斯三岁之后，肯特夫妇就不再直接拜访韦恩宅邸。正因如此，最初出现在布鲁斯记忆中的肯特夫妇是在父母的葬礼上。  
夫妇两人因为乡下健康的生活方式，拥有晒黑的皮肤和结实的身体，与其说学者不如说更像是农民。乔纳森拥有茶色的头发和蓝眼睛，以及温厚坚毅的五官。玛莎黑发蓝眼，虽然不是什么绝世美女，却令人感受到深深的慈爱。  
其中给布鲁斯留下强烈印象的不是乔纳森，而是妻子玛莎。并不是因为她和母亲拥有同样的名字。玛莎虽然为韦恩夫妇的死感到哀悼，却好像更加惋惜布鲁斯的心伤。明明是初次见面，却紧紧抱着他大声地哭了出来。异样的氛围和力量让布鲁斯情不自禁想要躲开。如果不是乔纳森慌忙把她劝走，布鲁斯说不定会窒息。  
之后得知，肯特夫妇年仅三岁的儿子因为事故夭折了。如果他还活着应该和布鲁斯同岁。  
虽然最初因为玛莎疯狂的举动让他感到少许困扰，不过这些两三天后便消散了。恢复冷静的她，让那时的冲动简直就像谎言一样，稳重且表现出母性的温柔。也可能是因为她烤的巧克力蛋糕和掺杂大块巧克力碎的曲奇十分美味的缘故。  
乔纳森带着他到森林中观鸟，让他在研究之外的时间因趣味开辟的家庭菜园中帮手。  
大家还一起去野餐了。  
肯特夫妇是好人。  
然而，布鲁斯却感到一切与自己距离很远。  
失去父母的痛苦让他流干了眼泪，布鲁斯的心因此麻痹了。好吃的点心，明明应该开心的事，全都褪去颜色，无法将笑容带至布鲁斯的嘴角。  
何况，在注意到肯特家环绕的异常后，一切都染上了可疑的色彩。

来到这个家时，感受到奇怪的气息。  
无论在哪都感觉到视线。  
有谁在看。  
并没有什么特别的声音，也看不到人影。可是，只要在这个家里，就感觉有阿尔弗雷德和肯特夫妇之外的人在看着自己。  
即使提起，阿尔弗雷德也宽慰他是心理作用。目光中含有悲伤，恐怕是认为父母双亡的冲击让布鲁斯变得神经质了。那悲伤的表情，以及被贴上神经质标签的愤怒，让布鲁斯无法再说什么。  
可是，就连现在，那家伙也依旧在看。  
而且，有时会闻到不知源头的恶臭。绿化良好的乡下平时空气清新，可是风向转变的时候，就会传来非常讨厌的，只能形容为什么腐烂了的臭味。无论在家里，还是在外面，都会一瞬间被鼻子捕捉到。  
问阿尔弗雷德什么这么臭（就算是小孩子也觉得对肯特夫妇说家里很臭是件不太好的事），得到大概是肥料的回答。  
可是那和帮忙做农活时闻到的臭味不一样。  
还有其他在意的事。  
乔纳森不准许他去小屋。说那里研究器材很多，很危险。  
布鲁斯知道乔纳森和玛莎有时候会去。然而，为什么玛莎会拿着特意多烤的点心在夜里去呢。如果不是偶然起来去厕所，布鲁斯根本发现不了。而且，因为有时候睡过头，偷偷让阿尔弗雷德帮自己确认过，玛莎几乎每天都会去。

尽管因肯特家围绕的谜团感到茫然和不安，却依旧不知道该怎么做的某一天。  
正值乔纳森和玛莎到镇中央购物。布鲁斯偶然与他们同行。  
那时斯莫威尔还生活着小孩。如果小镇没遭遇过灾害，他们应该大多还留在镇里，在带来外部繁荣的同时，守护着此处的安宁吧。  
那是走进杂货店，乔纳森和玛莎与店主聊着订购的货物的时候。  
虽然布鲁斯已经是第二次来到这里。看着城市里不会发售的农具，和恐怕开店以来就无人问津的老玩具，一点都不会令人感到无聊。  
“……等一下！”  
刻意压低的尖锐声音响起的同时，有人一把抓住布鲁斯手腕，把他拽进货架的阴影处。  
是个小孩子。大概和布鲁斯同岁的金发男孩。  
“干，干什么……！”  
“嘘——安静！你，是住肯特家的那个小孩吧？”  
就好像担心哪里藏着可怕的怪物一样四处张望，男孩小声向他搭话。  
“好了，听我说……你，很危险哦。那个家，被诅咒了。”  
心脏在胸膛中猛跳。  
这个孩子见过那个家里藏着的“什么”吗？  
“看起来你也知道我在说什么啊……没错，会出现哦，那里。我，拉娜和惠特尼和其他的孩子在万圣节一起去过……”  
“会出现什么？”  
布鲁斯也不由得压低声音。心跳的节拍越来越快。  
是那么恐怖的东西吗？  
“虽然不知道是什么，不过肯定是那个家死掉的小孩的幽灵哦。”  
听到最后，布鲁斯瞬间觉得很蠢。  
“幽灵……？别胡说了。怎么会有啊。”  
“不，有的哦，我真的见到了，大家也见到了，那是……”  
“你几岁？和我一样八岁吧。所以才会说是幽灵。”  
“你说什么！？我都说见到了吧！！”  
“我说不可能！！”  
“哈？真的见到了啊，所以才来和你说，别给我逞强了！！”  
“我又没让你来告诉我，你都胡说些什么啊！！”  
忘记是谁先出手的，意识到时已经扭打成一团。  
“皮特！坏小子，干什么呢！！”  
店主怒吼着拉开两人。  
“凭什么说我啊！都是这家伙……”  
一边在店主粗壮的手臂中挣扎着，男孩皮特一边大喊。  
然而。  
“等一下，和皮特说的一样，韦恩君也在吵闹吧。到底发生什么了？”  
稳重的声音，带着有点困扰的表情，乔纳森·肯特维护着单方面被骂的皮特。  
皮特的脸一瞬间血色尽失。  
忘记一切抵抗，呆若木鸡。眼睛大睁，嘴巴保持着尖叫的形状，只漏出小小的气音。  
刚刚还在吵闹的布鲁斯只是看到那张脸，就感受到与他同样的恐惧。  
就那样被店主抓着胳膊，皮特像落水的小猫一样被一口气拎走。  
“那些家伙，又在说这种话……布鲁斯君吧，别在意哦。皮特和那群朋友，最近恶作剧过头了。”  
店主愁眉苦脸。皮特好像是他的儿子。  
“是个有精神的好孩子哦。如果能和布鲁斯君变成好朋友就好了。实际上万圣节的时候……有点吓唬过头了。”  
乔纳森所说明的是去年万圣节，迎接来要糖果的皮特和他的朋友们时，对室内装饰拼命过头的肯特家，真的被当成了鬼屋的事。  
虽然当时一笑置之，疑问却留存了下来。  
布鲁斯的确认为幽灵不存在。可是，如果不是幽灵，如果皮特和朋友们见到的是被误认为幽灵的什么该怎么办。那真的是恶作剧过头的万圣节吗？乔纳森说话时皮特脸上浮起的，是布鲁斯出生以来第一次见到的极度惊恐。  
而且，肯特家的确有“什么”在。  
布鲁斯很后悔对幽灵一词反应过度，导致没有好好问个清楚。虽然想再找他问问，但这却是最后一次见到他。在那之后，就算在镇里见到，也只会被他躲开。  
——顺便一提，皮特也就是皮特·乔瑟夫·罗斯，大龙卷风之后就与家人一起失踪了。他的朋友也是同样的状况，或是在灾害中遇难，无法再得到证言。

让布鲁斯决定前往小屋冒险的，是昨天发生的某起事件。  
午饭后，在庭院一个人走着。  
在高大杂草的阴影中，棒球落在那里。  
明明昨天还不在那里的。说起来，在肯特家布鲁斯从来就没见过棒球。  
觉得不可思议，想伸手去捡的，那个瞬间。  
“啊！”  
突然的尖叫声让布鲁斯的心脏停止了一瞬间。  
是小孩子的声音。  
“谁！？”  
一边喊着一边环顾四周。刹那间吹起大风，情不禁伸手遮住脸。自从布鲁斯来到这里斯莫威尔还从没有过这么强的风，杂草发出窸窸窣窣的声响。  
风停了，抬起头时，球已经消失了。  
后背滑过一丝寒意。  
风刮过的正是小屋的方向。

今天肯特夫妇一起去镇中心办理工作手续，阿尔弗雷德在与哥谭市的某人用严肃的声音展开漫长的电话交锋。  
是调查小屋的绝好机会。虽然不太明白，不过害怕的东西越是放置不管，越是会一直因未知而恐惧。  
唯独幽灵绝对不可能。幽灵什么的是胆小鬼做的梦或是幻觉。绝对不可能存在。  
如果幽灵真的存在，布鲁斯心心念念的父母，就不可能一直不出现在他的面前。

小屋的门没有上锁。  
对小孩子来说大过头的门，用全身重量好不容易打开。  
因为从窗子透进了阳光，阴暗的小屋内一切都尽收眼底。  
最初映入眼帘的，是干草叉和铁锹，镰刀等农具，还有手扶拖拉机一样的大型器械。  
药品和肥料袋子，绳索，喷壶和橡胶软管等农作和庭院工具之外，还有炉子和用不上的厨具，装着衣服的木箱。全都一个个放进架子，或者挂在墙上，摆放得条理分明。  
烧瓶烧杯，煤气燃烧喷嘴等等实验道具映入眼中。是用在乔纳森的研究上的东西吧。  
一切都在静寂之中，埋没在重重堆叠的时间里。  
即使没有什么东西存在的可能，这股静寂却令人待不下去。  
其中吸引布鲁斯目光的，是在墙壁一隅的木箱。  
横大约一米，长三米，高度大概到达布鲁斯的腰际。简直就是棺材，布鲁斯想。  
视线的终点，不只有那个比其他东西都大的箱子。  
地板上有痕迹。像是沾着焦油一样粘液的物体拖曳过去，粘在上面的粘液被蹭掉，附着在地板上的痕迹，从地板，延伸到箱子侧面。  
简直就像地板上有巨大的蛞蝓经过，打开盖子钻进箱子里一样。  
粘液散发着恶臭。  
心脏大大地，跳了一拍。  
因为自己的想象，后背变得寒冷。想要马上逃到阿尔弗雷德的身边。  
然而，布鲁斯却停下了脚步。  
自己绝不是疯了。  
自己并不害怕，那个时候也不是因为枪在害怕，是因为对突然发生的一切无能为力，已经不想再那样了。  
心跳加速。呼吸困难。手脚动弹不得。  
即使如此，还是放轻脚步，靠近箱子。  
里面有着什么吧。  
箱子的盖子似乎是铰链开关。  
粘液看起来还没有干。很臭，真的是很难闻的味道。注意着不要沾到手上，最初怕得不得了，然而途中改变想法，就好像抗拒着心中的恐惧一样，粗暴地打开。

箱子下面是一片空洞，底下是连接地下的木质楼梯。非常陡，和梯子差不多。  
是为了隐藏地下的空间而造的箱子。  
下方一片黑暗，在台阶一侧有开关。按下去后点亮了下方几米的灯。  
如果是为了在自家研究，应该不会这样掩藏，而是造个普通的地下室才对。  
心脏跳得更快。头脑因为恐惧麻痹了。  
脚下传来滑腻的感触。是那只“蛞蝓”的粘液。因为那股恶心感，以及担心滑下去的恐惧，布鲁斯发出了小小的尖叫。  
即使如此，还是留意着不要滑倒来到地下。  
——天花板盛满了星星。  
是用荧光涂料画出来的，人造的星云。在夜晚发出淡淡的光芒，向着无法触及的遥远天空，会让人做着关于它们的梦吧。  
下面的地面放着木马与三轮车。靠墙的架子上，迷你汽车和玩具机器人、毛绒玩具紧紧挨在一起。儿童画册也有很多。电视也在那里。  
房间深处的床上，铺着画着白色小狗的床单。  
怎么看都是小孩子的房间。  
布鲁斯感到越发诡异。  
肯特夫妇的儿子明明已经死了。  
而且说到底，这里四处沾满粘液，散发着臭气。  
粘附在玩具上，沾染了床单，弄脏了书本。因为在地下也没办法开窗换气，比之前更感到想吐。  
床边的床头柜上摆着盘子。  
上面沾着曲奇的渣。有谁把曲奇吃了。  
为了看得更清楚踏出脚步时。  
“啊，危险！”  
因为突然响起的叫喊吓了一跳，布鲁斯为了不被挡住前路的棒球绊倒向后转身。没有马上调整好姿势，后脑狠狠撞上地面——  
之前。  
在什么柔软的地方摔了个屁股墩。  
“……？”  
因为有什么东西点着才没有受伤，为了确认那是什么，布鲁斯想要往下看。  
“那个，让开一点。”  
在那之前下面传来声音。  
身体下面，感觉像是捆在一起的绳子一样的东西，缓缓移动。  
因为太过可怖，喉咙里的声音和呼吸一同停止了。全身汗毛倒竖。  
布鲁斯像弹起来一样站起身，看到了“它”。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无可取代的，最好的朋友  
> 在床单下，蠕动着

是刚才看见的床上的床单。  
里面包着什么。  
刚才似乎藏在床上，如今现身了。  
那看起来奇妙地平坦。好像是按照和布鲁斯差不多大的孩子躺在床上的样子做了个土堆，把床单披了上去。然而其中并不是泥土。床单下犹如潜伏着大量的虫子，此起彼伏地蠕动着，翻卷着。  
床单上画着的狗像是活过来一样一同移动着。  
从床上到这边都被恶臭的焦油状粘液弄脏了。看起来是它爬过留下的。  
那到底是什么。  
体温在下降。头皮发麻，已经什么都无法思考。嘴巴发干。好像被什么冰冷的东西缠住一样动弹不得。  
布鲁斯张开嘴。  
反射性地，喉咙吸进大量空气。  
“不要，不要叫，我不会干什么不好的事的，我不是怪物！”  
声音从床单中传来。  
是小孩的声音。听起来是和布鲁斯差不多大的孩子。  
“你，你是，什么？”  
比起发言的内容，声音实在太普通了，所以布鲁斯忍住了尖叫，艰难地说。虽然声音紧张过头已经没法让人听清楚。  
并没有问，你是谁。  
“我，是克拉克，克拉克·肯特，你好。”  
床单中的东西，有点自豪地报上名字。  
只听声音的话，是个大方开朗的孩子。  
然而，面对顶替死去孩子的名字的怪物，布鲁斯忍不住颤抖起来。  
“你，你，你是，幽，幽灵……  
因为眼前的异常，对幽灵不存在的确信分崩离析。  
“不是啊，你说的，是爸爸和妈妈真正的孩子吧。我是养子。克拉克也是变成爸爸妈妈的孩子时，他们给我取的名字。”  
这个解释相对正常。听起来很合理。  
可是。  
“很奇怪啊！！”  
布鲁斯尖声大叫。  
“养子什么的，你，说到底为什么要披着床单那样动啊，很奇怪啊，莫名其妙，那才不是什么小孩的模样！！什么养子，根本不是人类吧！！这个房间这么脏也是你留下来的什么弄脏的吧！？好恶心，好怪，很可疑！！别说谎了！！”只能让人觉得是借口的说明，让布鲁斯强忍的恐惧爆发，变成了愤怒。把一切交给冲动忘情怒吼起来。  
一直在看的也一定是这家伙。  
恶臭之源也是这家伙。  
肯特夫妇来喂的也是这家伙。  
人类的小孩，才不会像蛞蝓一样蠕动，散布恶臭的粘液弄脏房间，莫名其妙。说到底真是养子的话怎么会这样隐藏起来。  
“又臭又粘的好恶心！！怪物，怪物，滚出去！！！”  
然而，布鲁斯只是武断地发火，并没有考虑如果“克拉克”不是肯特夫妇的养子那么会是什么，自己应该怎么办。不，是用发火的形式将恐惧填满了潜意识。  
脚尖踢到了什么。是之前差点踩到滑倒的棒球。反应过来时自己已经退到这么远了。  
布鲁斯捡起球用尽全力投向“克拉克”的方向。因为距离很近一下子就打中了、  
棒球发出打到泥土的声音陷进了床单。然而，里面有什么柔软的东西蠕动着，凸出来把棒球顶了出来。  
布鲁斯呆呆地看着在地板上滚动的棒球。无论里面是什么生物，打到什么生物上都不可能会发生这种事。  
床单下传来奇怪的声音。  
“……？”  
觉察到那是哭声的时候，布鲁斯的怒气裂开了一个口子。  
“果然我，很奇怪……”  
床单下的话混合着哭声。是被大把眼泪弄得模糊的声音，简直就像小孩子被欺负了。只是听着就让人不忍。  
“……很，很奇怪啊……”  
即使如此布鲁斯也没有停止怀疑。  
怎么看都很怪，好恶心。  
“以前也是，其他孩子……见到我的时候，说我是妖怪啊，怪物啊……可是，我不是，怪物啊……不要管我叫怪物，也不要说我怪……”  
余下的话变成了哭声。  
皮特和朋友们见过这家伙。他们没有布鲁斯这样的心理准备，恐怕吓得相当厉害吧。  
“那，你，为什么会这样。肯特先生关于你，可什么都没给我和阿尔弗雷德说。养子什么的好像谎话。”  
没有回答。  
不，是哭得太厉害，发不出声音来了。床单下可以听到哭泣和抽噎。无论怎么想努力冷静下来说话，恐怕也做不到吧。  
沙啦沙啦像纸包着的果冻一样颤抖着，就好像人在抽抽搭搭。  
光是听着就感觉心疼，想要道歉，可是看着这非人类的举动也没法出言安慰，布鲁斯只是等待着。  
两次，三次，床单下传来大大的吸气声，然后是吐气声，接下来传来了话语。  
“我是，生，生病，了啊……”

克拉克的出生地并不在斯莫威尔。  
他的故乡发生了大规模灾害，据说居民基本上全灭了。唯独克拉克因为父母的舍身相护，活了下来。之后通过慈善项目的收养手续，他成为了肯特夫妇的孩子。  
这种奇妙的“病”是遗传性的，但似乎需要什么契机，克拉克是因为灾害时的压力而发病的。虽然不知道是什么病。因为对小孩子来说太复杂了，肯特夫妇说等他长大了就告诉他。  
可是，克拉克没有故乡毁灭的记忆。他所知道的只有这个家周围，还有偶尔掩人耳目去玩过的森林和田地，以及近处的草原。  
虽然没有传染性，也没有发烧和疼痛这样性命攸关的症状，但这副外表和移动方式实在太特殊，恐怕很难被人们接受。肯特夫妇认为他无法像普通孩子一样生活，于是让他在痊愈之前都藏起来，在家里学习。  
“因为会吓到大家，所以才藏起来。”  
此时，布鲁斯坐在地板上听着。克拉克保持着离布鲁斯一米的距离。好像是在坐着。  
“可是，需要知道其他孩子是什么样的，所以让我在远处看着你。”  
“是什么样的……”  
“我，只能从书和电视上看到其他孩子的样子。因为之前真的吓到其他孩子了……这次把同年的孩子叫来，说让我看着你来学习其他孩子是什么样的。”  
肯特夫妇并不是单纯因为心疼自己，而把自己叫来斯莫威尔。这对布鲁斯来说算不上什么安慰，但总算能够接受了。  
幽灵或者什么不知所谓的怪物果然是误解。怎么可能存在。如果是十分特殊的病的话就有可能了。  
布鲁斯的父亲是医生。他废寝忘食地工作，为了多救一个人也会竭尽所能，却从未在布鲁斯面前抱怨过。但布鲁斯知道就算那样的父亲也会有不少烦恼。  
其中一件就是生病的患者受到差别对待的事。  
“……对不起。”  
布鲁斯道歉。  
罪恶感油然而生。就算害怕，也不能对病人恶语相向，更不该用球把对方打到哭。虽然他说没受伤，但布鲁斯还是做了很不好的事。  
“啊——，没关系，你能理解就好了。”  
之前的大哭就像谎言一样，声音听起来十分开心。他本来就很开朗吧。  
“不过，很奇怪。”  
布鲁斯说出自己的疑问。  
“不只是你的外表，为什么要把你的存在瞒着镇上的人？好好说明是生病的孩子，大家就不会害怕了。”  
皮特·罗斯那时是真的在恐惧。和他一起的孩子们也是一样吧。如果知道了克拉克的存在，他们应该就不会怕了。  
“不行啊。”  
克拉克的回答听起来十分寂寞。  
“虽然我说不要叫我怪物，但我其实知道的。我很怪，就像怪物一样。虽然看了很多的书和电视，却根本找不到我这样的人。无论他们生了什么病。不过，果然不想被指指点点。所以才瞒着镇里的人，披着床单遮住身体的。”  
“……克拉克……”  
“不过啊，一定会治好的！爸爸妈妈说我还是小孩，体力不够不能做手术。所以才这么辛苦地藏起来。”  
这样说着的克拉克开心得让人不敢相信。他一定在期待着那一天的来临吧。  
“……所以，我，不会碍你的事的，偶尔能让我看看你吗……？我，没有朋友所以只看看都会很开心。已经，不会在你面前出现了。味道什么的，我也会注意的……”  
接下来的请求，有点战战兢兢的。  
床单里异样的蠕动，还是一样诡异，让人难以直视。从他身上传来的臭气光是吸进喉咙，就感觉粘进了肺里。  
就算知道是病也还是很诡异。  
说到底，克拉克真的是令人不快的存在。  
但是。  
他已经失去了双亲，也没有朋友。  
克拉克，和自己是一样的。  
感受到与不快感等量的亲近感。他的声音直击胸口。他的苦痛与自己相同。  
布鲁斯紧紧闭上眼睛。  
伸出手。  
手心轻轻地，贴着床单。  
“……！”  
瞬间，受惊的克拉克跳了起来。  
布料下面传来柔软的东西蠕动的感觉。好冷。感觉不到体温。就好像摸到装满害虫的袋子一样。非常的恶心。  
即使如此，还是没有松开手。  
“我是布鲁斯，布鲁斯·韦恩……”  
声音颤抖着，布鲁斯说了下去。  
“我也，没有爸爸妈妈了。也没有朋友……所以，是不是像你说的，我和其他孩子一样，我也不知道。不过，如果可以的话……”  
说到这里，一瞬间，喉咙堵住了。虽然没有根据，但总觉得如果说出接下来的话，就会发生什么不可挽回的事。  
然而，比起这个，克拉克说过的话，克拉克的声音，克拉克的哭泣，唤醒了布鲁斯。就算外表不同，却和自己怀抱同样的孤独哭着诉说的孩子。  
“和我，做朋友吧。”  
明明并没有特意去做，但说出这句话时，声音的颤抖消失了。  
手心之下，穿过床单感受到克拉克的蠕动。不明白这是什么意思。说实话果然很恶心。  
“……真的！？”  
可是，那声音透露出从心底传来的喜悦，布鲁斯为自己所说的话感到骄傲。

“扔了哦，布鲁斯！”  
随着声音，棒球画着弧线飞近。很高，而且相当快。布鲁斯奔跑着，拼命伸长手臂追赶。  
伴随着怡人的清脆响声，左手的棒球手套接住了球。  
这次轮到布鲁斯从原地把球扔回。  
然而，却没有投到克拉克所在的地方，半途落到了草地上，弹跳着滚跑了。克拉克像把球从地上吸起来一样捡到了球。  
轮到克拉克投球的时候，果然更高更快了。  
自从开始传球就一直这样。  
有点不太好玩了。  
“比赛接球！先接到的人赢！”  
单方面如此宣言的布鲁斯，跑向克拉克投球的地方。  
“耍赖！”  
因为突然的游戏变更表达着不满，克拉克同样跑了过去。  
虽然说着耍赖，克拉克却跑得更快。一瞬间就追上了布鲁斯。然而球是朝着布鲁斯投来的，比赛是布鲁斯赢了。  
——两个人在大人眼皮底下玩闹。因为被肯特夫妇叮嘱要藏起来，克拉克害怕被发现打破诺言，从而挨骂，两个人成为朋友的事对外保密。  
并不止是一起捉迷藏，也一起看书，一起玩球。因为是平常几乎不出门的孩子，克拉克拥有很多很多的书，玩具和游戏。  
克拉克擅长运动到令人想象不到是生病的孩子。单纯赛跑的话基本都是布鲁斯输。克拉克格外喜欢棒球，说治好病长大后想成为棒球选手。棒球卡片也收集了一大堆。  
最初见面时哭得一塌糊涂的他，就像都是骗人的一样，他有着开朗爱恶作剧的性格，其他大人在时会故意偷偷摸摸出现，只让布鲁斯看见。这种时候布鲁斯也会偷偷向他挥手。有的时候，发现克拉克的乔纳森，会背着布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德慌慌张张地挥手催促。看到这样的情景，之后布鲁斯总会和克拉克一起大笑一场。  
这时候，布鲁斯会回忆起自己曾经大声笑过。  
和克拉克一起玩很开心。如果治好病去上学，克拉克一定会成为孩子王吧。  
另一方面，克拉克果然也有诡异的一面。  
无论多么注意不要让粘液滴落，还是会有疏漏的时候，那真的很臭。为了不让书和玩具沾到而不去触碰也很辛苦。  
平坦的，像是包着床单的蛞蝓的外表，却不是因为躺在地上的缘故。而是只能摆出这种姿势奔跑，或者说蠕动。也没有脚步声。更奇妙的是，绝对不会从床单下面露出来。即使是从里面抓住床单，也完全想象不到是用什么姿势。  
传球的时候，床单的一部分凸起手的形状，用来抛球接球。凸起来的地方各式各样，在床单的前面或者后面，甚至也有正中间的时候。  
比什么都诡异的，是凸起来的五根手指，的确像是和布鲁斯年龄相仿的小孩的手。  
虽然两个人一起玩，也觉得很抱歉，但即使隔着床单，布鲁斯也真的不想触碰到他。  
而且，明明头上蒙着床单，是怎么看到前面的呢？能看漫画和看电视，玩游戏也没问题。用球棒击球也很拿手。  
变得在意起来，想把床单揭下来，却把克拉克惹火了。  
“不可以看。一定，会被布鲁斯讨厌的。我真的很——可怕，长得特别恶心的。”  
真的像他所说的那样吗。  
虽然喜欢克拉克，但即使知道隐情也还是觉得恶心。对他的好恶各占一半。看到他的身影，就微妙地感觉到不协调。  
与妖怪做朋友一定就是这种感觉。

与克拉克开始一起玩的一星期后的下午。  
吃完午饭，布鲁斯打算去小屋找克拉克时，乔纳森向他搭话。  
说有想让布鲁斯读的书，务必想让他去书房一趟。  
虽然绝对是和克拉克一起玩更开心，但是没有办法。  
——乔纳森·肯特的书房，实际上只是在普通的房间里放了大型书架和写字台而已。几乎占满了四面墙的书架，里面的书厚到如果插的位置不对，掉下来会让人受重伤。而且基本都是标题和装帧毫不亲切的学术书籍，对布鲁斯来说是压倒性的。  
“就是这个。”  
乔纳森拿在手中的，是放在桌子上，与被大部头的专门书籍围绕的屋子格格不入的书。封面上用明朗的色彩画着蓝天和鸟，看起来像是给小孩子读的童话。  
乔纳森翻开书，拿出一封信。是像为了与书相配，画着蓝天白云的可爱信封，然而已经相当陈旧了。他把信交给布鲁斯。  
“打开吧。“  
布鲁斯胆怯地拆开信封。  
信上所写的文字，笔迹十分眼熟。

“你好，克拉克：

我们是托马斯·韦恩和玛莎·韦恩。  
我们是你爸爸妈妈的朋友。住在哥谭。  
等你能看懂这本书的时候，就和爸爸妈妈一起来玩吧。我们的孩子，与你同岁，叫做布鲁斯的男孩子也一起等着你前来。你们一定会变成好朋友的。  
期待与你相见的一天。

真切问候，托马斯和玛莎”

拿着信的手颤抖着。  
是带了点开玩笑的心情，一行一行由父母交替写成的。  
为什么，父母会认识克拉克呢。  
“这是托马斯和玛莎在克拉克一岁生日的时候送他的书。不过，我觉得现在你拿着会更好。”  
没错。肯特夫妇曾有个三岁时夭折的，名为克拉克的孩子。现在的克拉克是起了一样名字的养子。  
关于父母的回忆又增加了，虽然被回忆所刺激而感到悲伤，同时也因为发现了两人新的一面感到喜悦。注意不要产生新的折痕，折起信放进信封，夹在书里。之后打算给阿尔弗雷德看过后，再好好地读一遍。  
“布鲁斯君，现在，在和克拉克玩吧。”  
用温暖的眼神看着喜悦的布鲁斯，乔纳森若无其事地说。不经意间话题被带过去，布鲁斯甚至直率地点了点头。  
“……哎，啊，我不认识……”  
虽然慌忙装傻，但自己也觉得可疑，语无伦次起来。  
“已经不用说谎了。我很感谢你能和那孩子一起玩。”  
平和的，让人无路可退的话语。  
“……是……”  
没办法，布鲁斯点头了。  
“不过，我们希望你也不要再瞒着我们。那孩子生病了，不能够出事。”  
“是。……对不起。”  
“不，没必要道歉。像刚才说的，我们很感谢你，也很高兴。因为克拉克一直只和我们在一起，非常寂寞。如果可以的话在离开前，能和他一起玩吗？”  
乔纳森没有生气。不如说他和自己说的一样，非常高兴。  
“嗯！”  
布鲁斯也高兴起来，虽然是因为和克拉克的友情被认同了，不过也因为被大人所拜托感到自豪。于是很有精神地答应了。  
能够这样说话，也都是克拉克的功劳。  
“谢谢。”  
乔纳森微笑了，但很快又皱起眉，露出有点严肃的表情。  
“还有一件事……虽然说希望你不要再瞒着我们，但能不能继续瞒着阿尔弗雷德呢。果然……暂且还是不想让别人知道克拉克的事。”  
听到这里，布鲁斯回想起询问克拉克时，对肯特夫妇的疑惑与反感。  
“为什么要隐藏起克拉克的事呢？如果知道是生病的孩子，皮特也不会那么害怕了。果然，叔叔阿姨也觉得克拉克真的很可怕，才把他关在家里的吧！？”  
此时乔纳森的脸，一瞬间变得像老了三四十岁。  
就是流露出如此多的苦恼和悔恨。  
然而，他摇了摇头，那份苦恼消失了。或者说是隐藏起来了。  
“比起可怕，那是……那孩子……真的，很特殊。出生也是，成长也是，身体也是。在彻底痊愈前绝不能让别人知道。为了那孩子也好，镇上的人们也好。那个孩子真的太特殊了啊。我和玛莎也，虽然已经尽力了，现在还是无论如何都不能把那孩子……不过，还差一点就能医治他了。我们一定会做到。所以，才不得不隐藏到现在。我和玛莎，一定要保护那个孩子。”  
乔纳森像是压抑着什么一样，抓住了自己的手肘。  
那只手指所包含的力道，几乎要将所穿的夹克和下面的皮肤，以及肌肉刺穿。  
说出的话意外地快，声调拔高，比起恳求布鲁斯，不如说是在用话语来保持精神的稳定。  
虽然当时的布鲁斯无法理解，但那副模样明显已被某种疯狂所侵蚀。  
面对他的异样，布鲁斯也只能点头。

能被肯特夫妇认可，和克拉克正大光明地一起玩，真的很开心。  
只要瞒过阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，就可以堂堂正正地在庭院里玩，或者潜入小屋。也曾一起坐上乔纳森的车，去无人的森林中玩过。  
也一起吃过玛莎做的玛芬和曲奇。  
那时候，克拉克就算弄脏床单也不在意，用床单包着手，戳进身体里面。  
说真的，克拉克到底是什么形状的啊。

“为什么布鲁斯没有朋友呢？”  
捉迷藏玩腻了，在庭院的树下（克拉克说治好病要用这棵树做树屋）聊天，克拉克无意中问。  
“为什么……”  
被问到了十分反感的问题。  
“因为，布鲁斯是健康的小孩，又很帅气。为什么不上学呢？”  
克拉克看起来毫无恶意。肯特夫妇让他看的少儿向电视节目里，被欺负的孩子一定会被保护，即使不是这样也会在最后交到朋友，所以他才会感到十分不可思议吧。  
可是，现实不是电视。  
“因为家里太大了。”  
布鲁斯寻找着说辞。  
“大家，都说家里太大了，觉得是别的世界的孩子，所以都不会靠近。就算有时会来，也不是看我，而是看着巨大的家和家里的东西。不这样的孩子真的很少，爸爸妈妈死的时候很闹很危险，他们也觉得不能靠近，都不来玩了。”  
这么说着，回想起了讨厌的事。  
原本学校也是父母去的宴会也是，总觉得周围竖起了薄薄的玻璃。其他孩子无法越过玻璃过来。即使开心地说着各种话题，也只有布鲁斯无法越过玻璃听到。  
即使如此。父母活着的时候，偶尔还是有装作玻璃不存在，找他说话的孩子。  
然而父母死后，那样的孩子就消失了。取而代之的是好像越过了玻璃，实际上制造了更厚玻璃的孩子们不断靠近。因为大人的指示找布鲁斯套近乎的孩子们，像是卑屈地讨国王欢心的奴隶，背地里像忌惮暴君一样讨厌着布鲁斯。  
父母死后的哥谭，真的，真的只有不好的事情。  
——包着床单的手，搭上了右手的手背。  
“……你在哭。我，好像问了不该问的事情呢。”  
人手的形状下，好像有无数细长的虫子在蠢动。  
布鲁斯吓了一跳，肩膀大大地颤抖着，把克拉克的手挥开。  
床单下的克拉克是什么表情，是不是有普通的脸都不知道。尽管如此他还是在担心着自己，想要安慰自己，虽然知道这些，但突然被克拉克碰到还是吓到了。  
挥开他的手不知何时开始粗暴地擦拭零落的眼泪。  
什么时候哭了呢。  
多少次多少次孤独地哭泣，知道自己无法与父母一同死去，以为泪水早已流干。  
“没关系的，布鲁斯是这个世界的孩子。和我不一样。以后一定会有很多朋友的。”  
好心的安慰遭到冷冰冰的对待，注意到这些的克拉克却毫不在意，用开朗的声音说道。  
克拉克是有点诡异的孩子。  
但是，很开朗，很温柔，感觉不到玻璃的存在，在他的身边，笑声和干涸的泪水都会回来。  
“好奇怪。现在，不是在同一个世界说话吗。”  
为了抹除哭了的羞耻感和罪恶感，布鲁斯故意生硬地转移话题。  
克拉克没有回答。  
变得尴尬起来，布鲁斯抚摸着被克拉克碰过的右手。  
把克拉克变成别的世界的孩子的，是明明身为朋友却消除不了厌恶感的自己，以及周围的人吧。  
就像哥谭市，在布鲁斯周围的人们一样。

太阳西斜，天空尽头逐渐染上红色。远处的草原依旧反射炫目的阳光，闪闪发光，然而风的温度已经变低，树木的阴影处留下薄暗。  
一天即将结束。  
换做平常，是布鲁斯该回家，克拉克回到小屋密室的时间了。  
可是，他们谁都没有动，并肩坐在树下。  
——与克拉克相遇以来的一个月，布鲁斯都在肯特家度过，明天就是回到哥谭的日子了。  
真的不想回去，想就这样永远和克拉克在一起。  
可是，布鲁斯的家在哥谭。也必须要上学了。  
车的后备箱已经装满了行李。明天早上不等吃完早餐就得和阿尔弗雷德一起坐上轿车，恐怕连和克拉克说话的机会都没有了吧。如果想要道别，现在的确是最后的机会了。  
“我，如果治好了，一定会到哥谭去见你。”  
过了多久呢。  
先说出具体的道别的，是克拉克。  
“比起这个，有长假的话我会来斯莫威尔见你的。哥谭一定也……会很寂寞。”  
那个城市，还是会有对一个小孩子来说大过头的房子在等着他。作为父母死亡原因的，斯莫威尔所没有的阴影也同样。  
阿尔弗雷德很开心布鲁斯能够打起精神。所以如果布鲁斯求他的话，他肯定会让布鲁斯再回斯莫威尔玩的。肯特夫妇也会开心地接待能够分享克拉克秘密的朋友吧。  
“也对。下次，再一起好好玩吧。”  
克拉克开心地说。  
想对对方说的，这就是全部了吧。  
可是。  
两个人谁也没有动身。  
布鲁斯再不回家的话，差不多阿尔弗雷德就要来叫他了。  
天空泛起火烧云，风中混杂的夜色变得更浓。  
“……我，先进屋了。”  
布鲁斯站起身。  
“等等。我有事拜托你。”  
克拉克拂过地面，移动到布鲁斯身前。  
就好像瞬间移动的蛞蝓一样异样的活动，就算试图习惯，布鲁斯也不禁后退一步。  
“成为朋友的时候，你碰到了我呢。我，真的很开心。爸爸妈妈也……没有亲过我，没有什么意外也不会碰我。所以求你了。再一次……碰碰我吧？”  
布鲁斯回想起碰到克拉克时的感触。  
非常地恶心。那股感觉不想再回忆第二次。  
可是。  
同时也感到自豪。  
因为这个，交到了新的朋友。  
布鲁斯弯下腰，伸出手。  
用手心，轻轻碰触，抚摸。  
床单下感受到无数虫子冰冷的蠕动。  
眼睛紧紧闭上。真的不想闭眼但情不自禁。  
汗毛林立。真的很想放手。  
到底里面有“什么”呢？  
明明是朋友、一起玩过，一起笑过，流泪的时候被他所安慰过，也一起约定再次见面。  
然而，只是，碰到他而已，那股温柔就全部消失，被恐惧和厌恶感击溃。  
“……谢谢。”  
床单下的声音传达出发自内心的感谢。  
克拉克，在因为被朋友的手触碰，这种微不足道的事情表达感谢。即使心底因为他的外表和臭味觉得讨厌，却也非常开心。  
明明之前为止，还那么寂寞。  
布鲁斯睁开眼睛。  
默不作声地，双手抓住覆盖克拉克的床单。  
“……？”  
将它狠狠地扯开。  
“住。住手啊！！”  
察觉到布鲁斯的意图，克拉克发出悲鸣。  
布鲁斯视而不见，用力揭开床单。  
可是，揭不开。床单下面，克拉克拼死地拽着。  
虽然在扯，但只有布鲁斯抓住的部分绷紧了，其他部分纹丝不动。比起用手拽住，不如说克拉克在用全身拽住床单防止被揭开，感觉上就是如此。  
明明是朋友。  
“布鲁斯，住手，住手啊！！”  
因为困惑所以感到恶心。因为他在隐藏所以感到恐惧。  
讨厌恐惧着未知的东西。  
克拉克明明是朋友。讨厌朋友什么的，绝对不要。  
非常的臭。克拉克身下的地面被粘液濡湿。即使被隔着床单渗出的东西弄脏手也毫不在意。  
用全身体重撕扯着床单。  
慢慢地，抵抗稍微缓和了。  
“住手啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
克拉克尖叫。  
途中，抵抗消失了。因为惯性布鲁斯向后倒下，摔了一跤。  
无法耐受双方的撕扯床单裂开了。  
布鲁斯抬起头。

蠕动着，从床单下溢出的是。

之后的事什么都想不起来


	4. Chapter 4

父母死后布鲁斯的记忆，是从韦恩宅邸自己的房间开始的。  
当时，布鲁斯在房间角落一动不动，身上包着毛毯独自蜷缩着。仅仅是被稍稍移动，或是听到大声说话，都会让他陷入错乱状态开始暴走。  
那时所支配着他的是，恐惧。  
好可怕。只是恐惧着。只是动一下身体就感觉到“什么”朝这里来了。声音也变成“什么”来临的预兆。  
布鲁斯的全部灵魂被恐惧的魔爪攥在掌心。无论谁对他说什么，做什么都毫无作用。为了逃离恐惧放声尖叫，即使流血结疤也若无所觉变得狂暴，那只爪子依旧镶进肉里无法挣脱。直到阿尔弗雷德被发现注射镇静剂为止，这样的日子持续着。现在回想起来阿尔弗雷德也不知道自己是如何撑下来的。  
不知道被逼近的“那个”捕获后会变成什么样。不敢去思考，连想都不敢去想。可是，无论如何都很害怕。全身的血液变冷，汗毛倒竖抖如筛糠。忘记眨眼双目圆睁。忘记了睡觉和吃饭，如果不被灌药会在昏迷之前连续几天无法入眠，滴水不沾。通过点滴以及阿尔弗雷德所做的助消化的食物，勉强维持着生命。可就连那些食物也常常呕吐出来。  
脸色铁青双目充血，身体变得小鸡一样瘦弱。如果有认识父母健在的布鲁斯的人，恐怕根本认不出来他吧。  
本来是必须送进精神病院的状态，但为了防止听到他精神疾病传闻的鬣狗找上门来，阿尔弗雷德用了一些手段让他在家疗养。万幸有布鲁斯父亲的老友莱斯利·汤普金斯医生在，布鲁斯接受了适切的治疗。  
多亏她献身般的看护，布鲁斯总算在半年后痊愈了，阿尔弗雷德和汤普金斯都认为，侵蚀布鲁斯的“什么”是杀死他父母的犯人。  
就连布鲁斯自己也是这样想的。  
可是，实情真的是这样的吗？

小屋的门没有上锁。  
还是小孩子时感觉大过头的门，现在很轻松地就打开了。  
——里面的样子和以前不一样了。  
与宅邸一样玻璃和雨棚都破损了，室外的日光和冷风灌进屋里。  
大型器械与药品和肥料袋，农用品和园艺工具，收纳不用的日用品的木箱。放在过去见到的同一位置。然而，因为窗玻璃破损，历经风雨侵蚀，变得破破烂烂。铁质部件浮现铁锈，颜色变得浑浊。药品和肥料袋大多裂开，内容物撒到四处，却几乎不怎么臭，恐怕是因为长时间暴露在外已经变质了。除此之外的东西被土、尘埃和落叶埋住，等待着腐朽的一天。  
小屋虽然保持着过去的痕迹，但每分钟都在一点一点零落着。就连守护着这股静寂的墙壁也因为无人修缮，总有一天会倒塌消失吧。  
这里是即将消逝的地方。  
如果不是少年时代幻想和噩梦的产物。遮掩地下入口的木箱应该还在。  
布鲁斯看向墙角。  
掩饰住不安。  
棺材一样的木箱和初见时同样放在一边。  
和过去一模一样，真的什么都没有变。  
其他的一切都因为岁月和风雨劣化着，变得陈旧，唯有那个箱子干干净净，放置在那里。  
取代幼年看到的焦油状粘液，堆积的泥土上留存着脚印。  
布鲁斯走近，确认了足迹。  
相对较新。虽然不是这两天的，但也是几天前留下的。看大小应该是成年男性，体重一百公斤左右，是个高大健壮的男人。  
脑中浮现出他的——“克拉克·肯特”的脸。  
存在于现实中，作为英雄的青年，与只能认为是梦之产物的，披着床单的怪小孩，重叠在一起。

痊愈后开始上学的那一天，布鲁斯处理了所有的玩具。  
远离一切孩子气的玩乐，取而代之的是学习和锻炼身体。因此原本就没什么朋友的孩子，身边彻底根绝了同龄人的身影。但他本人却毫无在意，不如说觉得正好能专心学业了。  
他找到了目标。为此绝不容许无知和无力的自己。为了达成目的必须寻找手段。没有玩乐的时间了。他的少年时代，不，作为名为布鲁斯的孩子其存在本身，已经随着父母的死亡一同消失了。

好热，热到无所适从，温度再上升一点，穿着的衣服和皮肤就要着起火来。刺激性的烟尘钻进喉咙，咳嗽无法停止。从眼中溢出泪来。头好痛。  
已经不行了，他想。  
这是出差目的地的宾馆房间。昨天终于结束工作，好好休息了一晚，早上就发生了这种事。虽然不知道火灾原因究竟为何，但醒来时就已经无处可逃了。  
室内的窗帘和床单已经着火。虽然跑到了窗边，为了防止掉落的窗玻璃却硬到无法空手打开，也无法开到令人通过的程度。即使打开，这里离地面也有二十米，跳下去肯定会丢掉性命。  
消防员正在组织救援行动，但很明显是来不及了。  
明天本来打算从大都会回到中心城的，也给女儿买了礼物。不过放在桌上的礼物已经开始冒烟。  
恐惧、激动、痛苦，各种各样的感情混做一团的同时，脑中不停地浮现妻子的脸。自己死得这么突然，她们两个该怎么办。女儿只有七岁，妻子接下来只能一个人抚养她了吗。  
灼热的黑烟袭击后背，一边包裹着他一边从窗户猛地冲向天空。这股黑烟灼烧着皮肤，把喉咙熏得生疼，呼救声变得轻微。扩音器中消防员的声音如此遥远。  
体力耗尽，他挂在了窗框上。  
好热，好热，酷热的感觉将他击垮。  
眼前一片白。  
要死了。  
空白的视野中。  
有什么从空中降落了。  
背后有着巨大的羽翼。  
红色的翅膀。  
是天使，朦胧的意识中他这样想道。  
是来接走他的吗。  
“已经没事了。”  
——睁开眼睛，年轻强壮的男人低头俯视着他。  
“你是——！”  
惊讶地提高声音时，身体传来剧痛。好像还活着。  
“振作一点，地上的急救人员会给你包扎的。”  
因为男人的话，他环视四周，了解了自己所处的状况。  
环绕着鲜红的斗篷，全身包裹着蓝色布料，衣着奇异的男人环抱着他，飞在空中。男人打破了窗户将他从火灾现场救出来了。他曾身处的房间正燃烧着火焰。  
地上许多人一起仰视着他们欢呼。  
保护大都会的街道，能飞在空中的英雄。据说真身其实是外星人。  
虽然听说过他，也在各种媒体中看到过，但居然实际出现在眼前，还把自己从绝境中救出来了！  
“超人，虽然我给女儿买了你的漫画书，但这回她又有了更好的礼物了！”  
听到他的话，超人的脸上浮起微笑。

“在千钧一发时救出最后一名没来得及逃走的旅客，超人飞向了天空。虽然无法向超人本人询问，但救出的……”  
陈旧的电子管电视机，图像闪个不停。  
卖春宿的房间。  
少女一丝不挂，像坏掉的玩偶一样倒在地板上。  
原本与年龄相应的娇艳面庞上鼻梁断开，牙齿掉落，凄惨地肿胀着。还不到十五岁的，未成熟的身体遍体鳞伤。骨头碎裂，内脏受了致命伤。嘴唇中伴随着气息溢出血液。  
她只剩最后一口气了。  
——来到这个国家，是通过一位“职业中介”。他说比起贫困且政治不安定的祖国，这里能过上更像人的生活。对于穷乡僻壤的大家庭，这个国家的事情就像美梦一样迷人。听说如果干得好还能接济家里。  
与同样境遇的孩子们一起乘坐破破烂烂的卡车，像家畜一样挤在一起行进在陆地上，又坐上没有像样通风设备，锈迹斑斑的船。恶劣的环境中好几个伙伴死于疾病，尸体被扔进大海。  
深夜到达时已经死了三分之一。  
那个时候，自己被这个国家的人告知“是被卖了”。  
明着说是给故乡的家人介绍工作。实际上却给了家人不少钱。  
这就是“买卖”。  
被塞进这家店里的那一天被许多男人强奸了。虽然说会变舒服但还是好痛好恶心。即使如此，还是硬逼着她说舒服，如果不说就会被打。  
身体痊愈后，就开始接客。外出是不允许的。必要的东西会有从业者拿来。  
明明应该穿着漂亮的衣服，在华丽的房间里工作的，不断重复的日子却是灰色的，只有故乡和家人的脸变得愈发色彩鲜明。然而随着时间经过，那些也变得遥远，简直就像生下来就已经在这条街上忍受苦痛，脑海中的故乡不过是一场美梦。即使如此。偶尔睡着的时候梦中还是会出现故乡和家人的笑脸，睁开眼睛时已经泪雨滂沱。  
今天的客人，据说是店里重要的客人。因为喜欢像她这样的新人，所以被命令一定要好好服务。  
是个高大，浑身肌肉的男人。用毒蛇一样的眼神盯着她。一目了然的暴力印象，令她想起最开始那天伤害她的家伙们。  
好怕，怕到受不了。  
于是迎来了大失败。不经意间用牙齿刮到了男人的东西。气到发狂的男人对她又踢又打，抓住她的头发朝墙上和地板上猛撞。  
即使哭叫也没有人来。  
消气后，男人朝倒地的她吐了口唾沫，离开了房间。  
那之后依旧谁都没有来。  
身体动不了。疼痛也消失了。  
就要这样一个人死掉了吧。  
好冷。  
冷到无所适从。  
就算披上毛毯也好啊。从头上盖上毛毯，把自己从寒冷，以及这个世界中隔绝开来。  
然后。  
黑影落在了她的脸上。  
同时身体感到轻微的重量，缓解了寒冷。  
身体被披上了毛毯。  
漆黑的什么低头俯视着她。那是什么呢，眼中失去焦点的她无法看清。  
是死神。  
她想。  
死神要来带走她的魂魄了。  
没有恐惧。  
这样一来心身都不必再承受苦痛。  
突然，她的眼前出现了各种各样的色彩。  
她不在卖春宿狭小的房间，而是在故乡的家中，坐在吵闹的早饭桌前。父母也在，祖父母也在，兄弟姐妹都在。上战场后再没回来的哥哥，和病死的妹妹也在其中。每个人都开心地笑着。  
身体不痛，不如说因为睡得很好身体十分舒适。田里的活计也能帮上忙了吧。  
都是梦。狭窄的卡车，船里死去的许许多多的同伴们，还有卖春宿都是梦。  
今天开始又是崭新的一天。

——她睁开的眼睛，由漆黑的手温柔地合上。  
“已经没事了。”  
她在此之前，就已经从毫无道理地对她施加伤害的手中逃离了。  
对这一事实的宣告，渗透着因为她没有在活着时达成这一切的悔恨。

浑浊的夜空只能看到被高楼切割出的狭窄空间，然而并不会有人抬头去看。比起没有星星的天空，这片街区唯一值得去看的是遍布在地上的廉价霓虹灯光。隔着玻璃橱窗向对面展示裸体，或是故意露出迷你裙下的大腿站在街边，搔首弄姿的女人，以及聚集在她们身边的男人。不，换个地方的话找男人也是可以的。  
哥谭市东区。这里蔓延着酒和毒品和性，以及围绕着它们的暴力。  
罗伯咂着嘴从街角一家店的后门走出来。  
他本打算在所属的组织管控下的店里与妓女共度一夜，也许因为是新人的缘故，那位少女的活计烂得惊人，用牙齿咬到了他。不仅如此还赶上了他正窝火的时候，让他火上浇油，狠狠教训她到消气为止。虽然可能打断了好几根骨头，不过本来就是用身体承受才会长记性。这应该会成为很好的一课。虽然也可能死了，不过连好好伺候人都做不到的饭桶死了也活该。  
要是惹上警察就麻烦了，所以他从后门出来。他打算绕路到前面的马路上再换一家店。  
和正路不同，店后面没人经过。和其他店共用的塑料桶里传来垃圾刺鼻的臭味。看不到路灯。  
不知为何，冷静不下来。  
这里实在是太过人迹罕至了。  
倒不是害怕强盗。这附近没人敢找罗伯的麻烦，如果有可疑他会先拿出夹克内侧的手枪开枪。或者空手对付他也无所谓。因为家庭原因罗伯无法成为专业的，不过学生时代他的拳击成绩可是顶尖的，实际挥拳揍人也没少过。  
然而无论如何都冷静不下来。他情不自禁地环视周围。有种违和感。想要拔腿逃跑。不知何时已经快步走了起来。  
怎么回事？  
罗伯为自己的行为感到困惑。  
——我在怕些什么？  
最近街上有点奇妙的传闻。  
每到深夜会有漆黑的怪物出现，在空中飞来飞去，给罪人以制裁。制裁的内容各种各样，运气好的话会被揭露罪状，顶多因此引来警察的纠缠，但若是试图抵抗，或是犯下绝对无法原谅的罪行，会遇上更为凄惨的结果。几天前，俄罗斯黑手党的干部被自己的组织除掉，还有连环杀手的惨死，据说也都是他干的好事。  
不可能，蠢到家了。不过是些传闻。不是手无缚鸡之力的败犬的愿望，就是警察编出来骗小孩的迷信。（“要是干坏事的话会有怪物出来抓走你哦！”）组织的成员接连被逮捕也不是因为那家伙，而是因为最近升任警察局长的詹姆斯=戈登是个真正的大笨蛋，想要把座城市的犯罪一扫而空。拜他所赐各组织维持着均衡而建立起的这座城市的”秩序“也变得一团乱。  
他会坐立不安也正因如此。前天他手下一个卖货的被捕了。虽然警察的手不至于一下子就伸到罗伯这里来，单不久之前如果事先贿赂警察的话顶多会被稍微警告一下，现在却无法这么做了。  
抓住那位部下的不是警察，有这样的传闻。  
无论如何这座城市正在慢慢改变。  
带来的才不是恐惧而是不快。  
一瞬间，头顶穿过了比夜晚更深的漆黑。  
肩膀颤抖的罗伯抬头看去。  
与过往毫无二致的城市，狭窄的夜空将地面的灯光散射，浑浊扩散开来。  
他大大呼了一口气。只是错觉。  
我怎么可能会害怕。  
根本不会有什么蝙蝠怪。  
瞬间。  
脚腕传来几乎碾碎骨头的强大力量，罗伯的身体悬浮在空中。  
“————！？”  
头上脚下，伴随着内脏挤做一团的感觉，视野开始远离地面。有什么东西卷住了他的脚，把他的身体倒吊起来，罗伯在认识到这一点之前，已经背后着地摔在了居民楼的楼顶。  
“......！”  
全身骨头碎裂一般的剧痛让他几乎无法动弹，呻吟出声。  
到底发生了什么，他睁开眼睛。  
漆黑的怪物凝视着他的脸。  
身高大约比罗伯高一些。  
在黑夜之中，全身似乎被漆黑涂满，只有眼睛闪着耀眼的光亮。据轮廓判断头部生着一对尖耳，身上覆盖着边缘刻有锯齿的东西。  
是巨大的翼手目动物收起翅膀的样子。  
“.............！？”  
瞄准受到惊吓打算起身的罗伯的腹部，黑影毫不留情地伸爪重击。  
比起疼痛，窒息的感觉率先袭来。罗伯蜷起身体再度摔倒在地，身体能被看到的任何部分都被肆意且无情地痛击，罗伯变成了柴刀下的柴火。  
全身上下都被踢了。头、后背、手腕、肚子、腿，好痛，痛得不得了，每当被踢的时候呼吸就会停止，有的地方热，有的地方冷，也许感觉都混乱了总而言之就是痛，剧痛无比。因为太痛了试图放下手臂环住身体的瞬间脸又被踢了。鼻子和嘴唇、口腔都破了，满脸是血。流出的血液倒灌进气管，合着被揍的冲击吐出血来。连痛到失去意识都办不到。  
到底发生了什么，为什么自己非要遇上这样的事，无法理解的同时，罗伯胆怯地蜷起身子，由于极度痛苦发出连哭声和呻吟都算不上的丢脸声音。  
后背不知道被踢了多少次，他才回想起自己带了枪。他像是抓住了救命稻草一样把手伸进怀里掏出枪来。  
与此同时手又被踹了，更胜疼痛的麻痹感让他的枪脱手而出。枪被踢飞，滑落至碰不到的地方，在黑夜里再也看不见。  
踩回来的脚，踹进了因为手臂疼痛再也护不住的肚子。  
听到体内肋骨折断的声音。  
肩头被踢了一脚，即将倒地的时候领口被攥住，强行拽起。  
罗伯绝不轻盈的身体被吊起来的同时，怪物凝视着他的脸。  
闪着耀眼光亮的白色眼睛。  
栖息在街道的蝙蝠怪物。  
迷信的名字转换为恐惧，罗伯的唇中伴随鲜血涌出的是。  
“蝙蝠侠......！”  
罗伯正要发出悲鸣，蝙蝠侠一发耳光让他闭嘴。

哥谭是全美屈指可数的犯罪多发地带。  
大城市捞取财富的大企业沉溺于违法行为，犯罪组织暗中活跃，另一边贫富差距的落败者为了赚些小钱弄脏双手。两者无法单纯地区分看待，彼此之间复杂地纠缠在一起。  
本应成为市民的盾与犯罪斗争的警察也深陷腐败，甚至不如说在为犯罪的增加添火加柴。  
布鲁斯的父母也是它们的牺牲者。  
正因如此，布鲁斯发誓要亲手向夺走父母生命的东西复仇。  
犯人并不是单独的个体。即使除掉一个人，结果也不过是让另一个人给另一个八岁的孩子带来新的悲剧。  
必须消除其根源。也就是犯罪本身。  
环游世界，锻炼身心的同时布鲁斯收集了战斗所需的各种知识。  
之后他思考了作战的方法。无论拥有怎样的力量，单独一人能做到的事终究有限。——与父母最后去看的电影叫做《佐罗》。蒙面拯救民众的英雄在布鲁斯的脑海留下了强烈的印记。与此同时，年少时经历的恐惧，让他了解了恐惧本身的力量。那是摄取人心，令其改变面貌的强大力量。那同时也是支配这座城市的力量。  
所以布鲁斯决定改变自己的外表，成为这座城市恶人心中“恐怖的象征”。不是布鲁斯=韦恩这个个体，“象征”是即使不直接看到，依旧能在心中留存的东西。佐罗的面具下即使不是迪亚哥阁下，佐罗依旧会继续存在。  
而穿上令人联想起蝙蝠的服装，是因为蝙蝠是由于偏见而被擅自打上恐怖符号的动物。无法预测的表现是为了隐藏面具下的真身，并且防止从日常举止中暴露自己的身份。另外这套装扮附有防弹和防刃等等保护的机能，也装备着为索敌和抓捕所准备的装置与武器。并不是什么虚张声势。  
明亮的光线下或许只是愚蠢的变装，但阴影之中会与黑夜同化，成为无知与迷信所招致的恐惧。刚刚行使的暴力会进一步强调它，并唤来妄想吧。来自地狱的惩罚使者、外星人、亡灵、警察私下里给予许可的杀人犯（虽然因为无法作为逮捕权的扩大解释，布鲁斯并不杀人），人们擅自传播的印象并不需要被所有人相信。迷信的胆小鬼和出于兴趣进行煽动的媒体所传播的东西，会让精神强韧之人的心中生出微小的破绽。这才是给他的敌人埋下的可乘之机。  
另一方面，他继承双亲留下的公司来入手战斗所必需的资金和技术，并且装成爱玩的花花公子，扮演与怪物相距甚远的人物遮掩身份。  
不知何时，他所制造的象征被人们称作“蝙蝠侠”。  
——不过想到利用“象征”的力量也许并不是他自己的独创。环游世界，回到祖国的时候，媒体大加吹捧的是叫做“超人”的不明真身的男人。飞行能力、令人觉得起重机也不过如此的怪力、透视能力、拥有从眼中放出射线这样常人无法做到的特异能力，超人以大都会为中心从全世界各种各样的灾害与事故、犯罪中守护着人们。  
没人知道他的身份。本人自称来自氪星，但不作为超人活动的时候是如何度过的完全不明。根据在大都会出没的次数比其他城市较多，可以知道如果隐藏在人群中的话他是大都会市民的可能性很高。  
脑中某处在想，也许他的存在才是布鲁斯身着制服作战的原因。  
然而，除了必要的场合，超人绝不行使过剩的暴力。他站在深陷危机之人的前面，为了保护他们才使用自己的力量，他的现身给了人们对抗苦难的勇气。  
他是“希望”的象征，与蝙蝠侠是相对照的存在。

“罗伯特=科贝特，只需回答我的问题。除此以外的话不需要。”  
盯着眼前男人的脸，蝙蝠侠用冷彻的声音说道。  
罗伯用涂满鲜血与眼泪的脸，像坏掉的玩偶一样点头。他眼中栖息的恐惧让人想起看到怪物的幼儿。他悲惨的样子并没有勾起蝙蝠侠的同情。想到他今晚在妓院犯下的事甚至让人觉得这种程度算是轻了。他回想起眼前停止呼吸的少女鲜活的眼睛，死后像是玻璃珠般浑浊的瞬间。他应该早点到的。  
“今晚你去了哪？”  
“今晚是什——”  
问出口的瞬间，蝙蝠侠的拳头落在罗伯的脸上。  
虽然为了让他能继续说话而手下留情了，可比起实际的痛楚，至今为止暴力的累积所带来的恐惧，让这个长相凶恶的男人哭了出来。  
“今晚你去了哪？”  
用完全未变的声音再问了一遍。  
“不、不知道啊，只说是今晚——”  
蝙蝠侠举起手。  
“六号街，六号街叫旋转木马的店，在那里......”  
男人边哭边说。  
此时。  
他的手被强大的力量握住，全身被剧烈的风声包围。  
——下个瞬间，蝙蝠侠倒在了地面上。  
翻卷披风几乎只用一个动作站起来，蝙蝠侠环视周围确认状况。  
这里是楼顶。然而，不是他讯问罗伯的建筑。是相隔几百米的其他地方。罗伯已经不见了。身体被猛地高速移动令内脏残留着不适感。  
想要暴打对方的手被某人抓住，将他带到了这里。  
虽然和他用钩索枪的钢索缠住罗伯，把他拽到楼顶的原理相同，但能把他拽到这里的力量......  
“这就是你的做法吗？”  
抑制着强烈愤怒的严厉声音质问着他。  
因为黑暗而不太显色，但在阳光下一定无比鲜艳的大红色披风飘荡在夜风中。  
站在蝙蝠侠面前的，是比拥有高大而锤炼到极致的肉体的他更为高大的男人。有些不太听话的黑色刘海卷曲着。端正的面庞不知为何给人以容易亲近的印象，然而此时凝视着蝙蝠侠的表情却带着令人难以正视的威压。  
覆盖着钢铁般肌肉的身体上是红色披风，以及蓝色的紧身衣。说实话虽然有些滑稽，但只要是知道他名字的人绝不会轻易嘲笑他吧。他强健的胸口像是为了宣示什么一样，在倒五边形的黄底上画着红色的“S”。  
男人抱起双臂，挺直腰杆，眼神锐利地盯着蝙蝠侠。  
“我知道你总有一天会来，超人。”  
蝙蝠侠正面接下他的目光，唤出大都会英雄的名号。

明明应该是初次见面。  
然而，记忆深处却传来什么松动了的感觉。  
那是美好的回忆，还是噩梦，就连这都无法辨别的微小感觉。

偏偏是这个时候来了。  
蝙蝠侠感到紧张。  
虽然有着相似的目的，但达成的方法和想法却千差万别，他知道总有一天两人会因此发生摩擦。然而，今晚是给那个组织以毁灭性打击的重要机会，时机太差了。  
“那个男人是犯罪者吗？即使如此你也做过头了。他断了几根骨头？”  
不知是否了解他内心的想法，超人开始细数他的“罪状”。  
“你以取回这座城市的秩序作为正义旗号，不过是在抒发自身的暴力冲动。”  
那是从未在报纸上发表过的，危险而寸步不让的表情。恐怕这个男人为了保护弱者无论怎样可怕的恶人都会与其正面对决吧。就算那是自己无法战胜的对手也一样。  
蝙蝠侠的嘴角歪曲了。  
“啊，没错。”  
那是冷嘲的形状。  
“与这座城市很相配吧。”  
一个外人不会明白。  
笼罩城市的腐败与黑夜，以及与其抗争的手段。  
在此之中死去的人与被抛下侥幸存活的人的悔恨，他不可能了解。  
面对蝙蝠侠的嘲笑，超人像是感到不快般挑起眉。  
“我会把你交给警察。”  
“明明就连黑手党也和警察暗通款曲，为什么擅自觉得蝙蝠侠和警察的关系很差？”  
这样说着，蝙蝠侠从闭合的披风下寻找能短暂致盲这个男人眼睛的东西。他知道对方的几个弱点——。  
就在他这么做之前。  
超人伸出了手。  
在蝙蝠侠摆出警戒姿态之前，那只手碰触到了他的脸。  
不，是与他脸上的胎毛保持着若即若离的姿态，在几乎要碰到的地方停住了。  
近到几乎能感受到他的体温，然而却不去碰触他的手，在微微颤抖。那是找回了很久很久以前失去的珍贵之物，却害怕直接碰触到会毁掉它的样子。  
刚才为止的严厉表情为之一变，浮现出惊愕和不知所措的困惑。  
不明白对方的意思，蝙蝠侠在面具下面挑起了眉。  
“......布鲁斯......”  
愕然的呢喃。  
蝙蝠侠情不自禁露出真实的震惊表情，挥开了包裹脸颊的手。论超人的力量蝙蝠侠本该是无法抵抗的，但超人却像是被打了一般肩膀一颤，移开了手。  
面具下面被他透视了。应该提前做好预防的。蝙蝠侠后悔自己的愚蠢，不过已经晚了。  
与此同时，简直就像旧识一样的表现和口气，让蝙蝠侠开始怀疑。  
身为世界知名的大企业的董事，同时也是这个国家最有名的花花公子，知道布鲁斯=韦恩并不令人感到意外。  
可是他的样子就像布鲁斯身边的，重要的人一样。  
然而拼命回想也不记得见过作为超人以外的他。  
“你是谁？”  
布鲁斯用野兽一样的声音威吓。  
超人没有回答，只是微微摇头。  
“不......怎么会是你......但是，为什么要做这么危险的事。”  
与其说是为了敷衍他而提问，他像是真的担心一样问道。他显得语无伦次，而结果只是加深了布鲁斯的确信，这个男人真的认识布鲁斯=韦恩。  
“提问的是我。你是谁？”  
打断他的话，布鲁斯再次用刀锋一样锐利的声音质问。  
“......我是超人。我不知道你平时都躲在怎样的洞窟里，不过只要见过这个国家的报纸或电视，应该有挺多看到我的机会。”  
他在故意曲解问题的意思。但是，凶险的表情消失了，不如说流露出连他本人都没察觉到的亲近，彰显着他和布鲁斯的牵绊。  
“别装傻。你认识我，认识布鲁斯=韦恩。但是，布鲁斯不认识你。”  
听到他的话，超人微笑。  
并不是嘲笑或是失笑。就好像十分寂寞、悲伤，但却不能表达出来，除了笑什么都无法做。  
就是那样的笑脸。  
“布鲁斯=韦恩是个名人。不止电视和报纸，就连网络上也经常能看到的名字。虽然有时不是什么好的评价，但我也知道你关心慈善事业。虽然没想到你会亲自出动维护自己城市的治安。”  
说的话和态度截然不同。虽然话语在否定，他却好像真的希望布鲁斯能记起自己。  
让人失去耐心。  
只要看着这个男人胸口就感到微小的痛楚。  
如果希望让人记起来直说就好，不要露出那种表情。  
可是。  
“关于你的双亲。——你是想为他们复仇才行使暴力，将自己暴露在危险之中的吗？”  
他的笑意消失，皱起眉头，像是从心底担心布鲁斯的样子。  
布鲁斯的心中涌起超越痛苦的暴怒。有些东西是不容许别人像是了解对方的感受一样，轻易去触碰的。  
“你好像很是担心我啊，不是要把我交给警察吗？”  
即使如此他还是没有怒吼出来。  
“虽然你绕着圈子想让我自己记起来，但怎么想我也不会认识你这种外星的怪物。给我说清楚。”  
而是抛出伤害对方的话语。  
说到怪物的瞬间，超人像是要说什么一样张开嘴，但是，他无言的闭上嘴，再次开口的时候说出了与之前所想截然相反的话。  
“如果记不起来的话，那一定是对你来说，没必要回忆起来的东西吧。”  
他的身体像被天上伸下的丝线拉起的提线人偶一样飘到空中。  
“我了解了。我暂时不会把你交给警察。但我还会来的。到时候再说。”  
“......等等！”  
他就那样从夜空中飞走了。  
蝙蝠侠情不自禁伸出手去，但就算试图阻止，被昵称为“天使”的会飞翔的男人，也不是自称蝙蝠的区区人类能办得到的。


	5. Chapter 5

男人从空中进入燃烧的建筑，拯救遇难的人们。  
站在银行职员与强盗之间，用身体像反弹雨粒一样弹开强盗射出的机关枪子弹，接近对方，抓住枪身扭弯。失去战意的强盗当场投降。  
有时用双肩扛起因引擎故障而坠落的客机，将其平安送到机场。  
帮助被泛滥的河流所孤立的上百人前往避难所。  
把爬到树上下不来的小猫还给它的小主人。  
还曾经从恐怖分子手中保护了这个国家的总统。  
——远处传来蝙蝠的鸣叫和振翅声。  
蝙蝠洞。  
将韦恩宅邸地下的天然洞窟改造后建设的，蝙蝠侠的秘密基地。这里存放着作为蝙蝠侠活动时所需的各种设备、机器和资料。因为是在洞窟之内，野生蝙蝠在这里安家，将天井作为活动区域。  
在洞窟之中，布鲁斯坐在超级电脑前，眺望着与大型电视差不多大小的显示屏。虽然身着蝙蝠侠的外衣，却摘下面具露出了本来面目。  
“......我国最引以为傲的英雄吗。”  
阿尔弗雷德一边把咖啡放在控制台侧边的桌子上，一边跟随布鲁斯的视线看向屏幕。  
画面上映出的是超人的身影。电视上放映的影像，报纸和杂志的照片，网上流传的图片，以及监控摄像头拍下的画面。  
“拯救无数人，抓住所有犯人，自身却毫发无伤。真是出色。”  
阿尔弗雷德若无其事地夸奖着其他城市的英雄。  
“我家的管家是钢铁之躯的粉丝吗？”  
“我个人的意见放到一边，比起蝙蝠侠，他的粉丝似乎更多。”  
“蝙蝠侠不需要粉丝。”  
今晚从蝙蝠侠手中逃走了许多犯罪者。因为超人的多管闲事，恶棍联系了同伴，最终打草惊蛇。制服下的身体包满了绷带和纱布。  
负责包扎伤口的是阿尔弗雷德。老管家服侍布鲁斯二十年以上，如今共同分享主人双重生活的秘密。不仅是佣人和雇主的关系，而是家人。恐怕他会守护韦恩家到生命尽头吧。他的讽刺同样是出于对布鲁斯的关心。  
还没有告诉他和超人接触的事情。  
“阿尔弗雷德，你见过他吗？”  
“电视上见过很多次。”  
“不是。你和他见过面吗？”  
“这个倒没有。”  
没错。如果超人曾经出入韦恩家并被阿尔弗雷德看到，那么在布鲁斯感到疑问前他就应该和布鲁斯提起过了。  
拥有超越常人的力量，守护人类的英雄。  
他和布鲁斯，究竟有着怎样的过去呢。  
无论怎么回忆，都记不起来。  
应该，没见过的。  
“......不过，想和人气角色打好关系是个高明的主意啊。”  
听到这句话，布鲁斯吓了一跳  
“搞好关系？看起来像这样吗？”  
“不是吗？您好像心情不错，同为角色扮演的同伴，我还以为您打算和他合作呢。”  
不如说因为他的多管闲事而怨气冲天，不过看起来是这样吗？  
不，说不定正如阿尔弗雷德所说。  
在各种各样的媒体上关注他的活跃，探究他的想法，研究他的能力，寻找对抗他的手段。这些本应是为观念差异造成的冲突，以及他对人类产生威胁的可能性而做的准备。  
然而在这么做的同时，却感到内心深处正有难以正视的东西在蠢动。  
力量，慈悲，正确。  
他拥有所有布鲁斯想要的东西。  
超人对蝙蝠侠来说，是从阴暗的地底热切地仰头看到的青空。如果他回看自己，一定会看到潜伏在黑暗中的怪物。实际上，在他看到面具下面的真身前正是这样的。  
然而，他却认识布鲁斯。  
不是蝙蝠，也不是花花公子。  
而是对布鲁斯这个人，当做宝物一样珍视着。  
他究竟是谁，和布鲁斯之间有着怎样的过往。如果真如他所言两人曾经见过面，自己为什么会忘了他。  
无论那是以何种形式，两人之间的确存在牵绊。  
与此相关联的，如今席卷心中的感情究竟是。  
“正相反。我说不定要和他打一场。”  
啜了一口咖啡，蝙蝠侠回答了管家的话。

韦恩集团的社长布鲁斯=韦恩到达大都会是在那一周之后。  
虽说明面上的借口是视察大都会分公司，不过根据八卦杂志报道，真正的目的是追求家住大都会的模特，以及出于对大名鼎鼎的美女记者的兴趣。  
职员们虽然对唐突的上层视察感到惊讶，不过依旧好好地完成着工作。大都会分公司除了与支配半座城市的对手莱克斯集团的竞争关系之外，没有什么特别的问题。  
“不，说实话是想看看超人。”  
分公司老板问起目的，布鲁斯用在男性中间被评价为浅薄的笑容这样回答道。  
虽然高明地掩饰过去了，但恐怕分公司老板心里也认为他本来的目的与八卦杂志说的一样吧。这也在布鲁斯的计划之中。  
不过，真相正如布鲁斯所说。这次来访是为了揪出超人的身份。其实想要更早些来的，但解决手头的事件和准备工作花了一周时间。  
包括分公司老板，在大都会的滞留期间与“布鲁斯=韦恩”接触过的人全都记录在案。性别、体格、年龄、人种，每个人都不放过，就连午饭时餐馆的服务生，和为了维持花花公子身份在酒吧交谈过的女性也同样。  
超人一定会努力与布鲁斯接触吧。他期望着与布鲁斯的联系。就算意识到布鲁斯的来访是为了揪出他的身份，只要布鲁斯进入大都会，他就不可能忍得住。  
恐怕到之前为止都还一边焦躁着，一边因为所处的世界不同而放弃，从远处观望着“哥谭的大富豪布鲁斯=韦恩”的超人。在知道了布鲁斯就是蝙蝠侠——与超人有同样的目的，相近的存在——的现在，缰绳就逐渐放松了。布鲁斯进入大都会打破这片平衡的举动，应当能让他从中挣脱。也许会直接作为超人而来，也可能会隐藏自己的身份。无论如何，只要布鲁斯进入大都会他就不可能再在远处观望，而会想要前来交谈。  
超人自称为外星人，驱使着超越人类极限的力量。虽然目前无法判断，不过也许会有变身能力。布鲁斯打算调查所有人的身份。  
——实际上这一周，他在哥谭见到了超人无数次。  
白天从高楼之间，夜晚则从因排气系统变得浑浊的天空中俯视自己。  
他根本没打算遮掩。要是动真格的，即使从看不到的平流层中寻找一个人也不难吧。  
并不只是观望。作为蝙蝠侠作战的时候，从非常凶险的位置被狙击时，狙击手的手指会被热视线灼伤；从死角攻过来的暴徒会被风一样迅速地撂倒在地，就是多管闲事到这种地步。  
尽管如此，也不朝这边搭话，自己还没来得及开口，就迅速离开。  
很碍眼，哥谭可不是那家伙的城市。  
有些时候他只是什么都不做就离开。  
虽然想要接近，却担心贸然接触会影响到目前的关系。所以不和他说话。  
不知为何，让人想起在意中人家附近徘徊的青少年。  
为什么超人会想要布鲁斯，实在搞不明白。

不，其实明白的。  
无论外表变化多大，说话方式和态度其实和小的时候几乎没有变化。  
只是，过去的记忆被过于厚重的盖子封住，将其掀开需要时间而已。

布鲁斯用工作和接受大都会各媒体的采访（女性记者的比率之所以这么高，大概是认为他对美女口风会松些）来打发时光。  
到今天还是没有遇到像是超人的对象。如果他没有变身为发色各异的美女之一的话。  
另一方面，超人本人一如往常，在大都会乃至全世界飞来飞去，向许许多多的人出手相助。  
对于布鲁斯滞留在大都会，他似乎完全不介意。  
说不定那晚与超人的相见不过是梦，突然这样想。  
然而，那天晚上所负的伤依旧没有愈合。  
就这样，迎来了滞留的最后一夜。

深夜，突发奇想的布鲁斯穿着西装爬出了宾馆楼顶的总统套房。  
闲庭信步地越过防止坠落的栏杆，站在宾馆大楼的边缘。  
强风吹乱了布鲁斯的头发，卷起他的领带。  
面前的城市在遥远的下方，仔细看不过是异彩缤纷的光点的聚集。如果掉下去，跌在沥青马路上的身体会像柔软的水果一样破裂四散吧。  
但是布鲁斯没有丝毫恐惧，像是突然看到了鸟一样，站起来抬头看天。  
比起哥谭市，感觉稍微明亮些的夜空。  
自己本来就习惯了高处。和夜晚的城市差不多，不，有时候会在比那更高的空中，穿着沉重的装备飞来飞去。  
而且，即使摔下去，也确信不会有事。  
“花花公子在这种地方等待约会对象吗？”  
这是第几次让夜风拂过脸颊了呢。  
有人从空中搭话。  
超人在布鲁斯斜上方的虚空中站立着。  
鲜红色的披风和“第一次”见面时一样在黑夜里失去了色彩。他的脸上浮现出就像擦肩而过时，突然认出了友人一样的微笑。  
“我在等你。”  
与此相对布鲁斯的表情依旧充满了严格和冷彻，深蓝色的眼睛严厉地注视着超人。  
那是杂志的照片和新闻录像里绝不会出现的，拒绝他人的共感和同情的冷硬表情。  
“这就是你真正的面貌吧。杂志和电视里你的笑容，就好像假的一样，我那时候还不太喜欢来着。”  
看到他的脸，超人像是从心底里感到开心。和用险恶的态度宣言要把它交给警察时截然不同。  
那就好像说现在很喜欢。  
“不会自从我到达大都会，你就每晚在空中看着我吧。”  
“嗯。......别担心，我没有透视，只是，看着楼。”  
不担心才怪。简直就是跟踪狂。  
“你应当知道我来这里的目的。我们什么时候变成朋友了？”  
装傻充愣的态度让人不爽，布鲁斯用尖锐的质问打断他。  
“如果你希望的话我们就是。”  
“别装傻。”  
“关于你的问题之前我就已经说过了。没事的话我先回去了。目前不会把你交给警察的。”  
保持着俯视的高度，披风在空中飘动，超人转身背对仰望他的布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯知道人类终究无法阻止他，只要超人愿意随时都可以离开去任何地方。想让他说个清楚他也不会照做。既然布鲁斯已经知道了他对自己有兴趣，那么也不必担心他会放着自己不管。  
虽然不知为什么他要远离自己，但心中的镣铐消失的他已经有恃无恐。  
然而，布鲁斯不打算就此放过他。  
“还没完。”  
突然，就好像要继续向前走一样。  
向虚空踏出脚步。  
下个瞬间，他投身于黑夜，向下跌落。  
周围的景色以恐怖的速度向上方流逝，换来的是身体以同样速度朝地面坠去。风刮过皮肤，内脏被揪紧。距离地面数十米，等待没有翅膀的人类的只有支离破碎的死亡。  
然而。  
身体被强大的力量包围，逃脱了重力向上升去。  
“你在干什么！”  
超人双手环抱住布鲁斯，朝他怒吼。表情超越了担心和愤怒，甚至透着恐惧。  
如果是一个陌生人做同样的事，他绝不会有这种强烈反应。  
布鲁斯的胳膊围上超人的侧颈。  
身体贴合在一起的感触，温暖而坚硬。明明碰不到地面的脚还在虚空中摇晃，确实的触感却打消了从高处跌落的恐惧。  
将脸贴近，凝视对方的眼睛，布鲁斯向他露出冰冷的笑容。  
“从那时候以来就一直想触碰我，可是却没碰到。一直在忍耐吧？看，现在的话你已经能触碰到我了。”  
天蓝色的眼睛闪过一丝动摇。  
此时，超人像是刚刚注意到自己正第一次抱紧了布鲁斯，不禁放松了手上的力道。但是如果松手的话布鲁斯会掉在地上，于是超人没有松开他，只能背过脸去。他并不是想放手。只是像那时一样，想碰又担心碰到后哪里就会坏掉，最终却由于不可抗力而碰到了。  
他的表情浮现出像迷路的小孩一样的困惑。那是让人无法和世界知名的英雄联系到一起的无助。  
揪起超人颈边的披风，布鲁斯进一步靠近他的脸。  
“你是谁？我不认识你，也不记得你，为什么你却追寻着我？是你消除了我的记忆吗？为什么？如果是这样为什么又要来接近我？你究竟是我的什么人，不许找借口给我回答！？”  
因为愤怒而扭曲了表情，布鲁斯揪紧他的披风，拽起他逼问。  
明明他应该是无法触及的，飞翔在蓝天中的人。  
为什么，要追寻埋藏着阴暗的感情，从遥远的地下抬头仰望的夜行生物？  
不明白。  
布鲁斯无法容许这世上有不明白的东西。  
“————！？”  
全身被风掠过，背后传来冲击。  
只消一瞬，布鲁斯就被按在了总统套房的墙壁上。  
超人紧抓着他的双肩。  
“......不是我消除了你的记忆，是你擅自忘了我。”  
笔直地凝视着他的眼睛，超人就像忍耐着疼痛，苦涩地回答。  
“我一直在等。如果......如果万一，你想起来，也不再怕了，会不会再来找我.....但是，你再也没回来。”  
不知道他在说什么。  
“如果忘了就不要再记起来了。反正不过是轻易就能忘记的事情。那样的话，我想要你接受现在的我。你不需要理解我的话。只是，请你接受我，现在在你眼前的我。”  
明明不明白，心中的罪恶感却带来尖锐的疼痛。  
这家伙是谁。  
“就算你忘了我，我也记得你。也知道你想做什么。现在的我在你身边。再也不会让你感到寂寞。再也不会让你孤身一人。如果是现在的我能够碰触你。已经不会再吓到你了。”  
他究竟知道什么，为什么要那么说。傲慢地自以为了解对方。  
然而，不可思议地并不感到生气。  
明明不认识他。  
可是，却明白他认识自己。  
他的双手伸向自己。已经不再犹豫，他托起了布鲁斯的脸颊。  
手指温柔地抚摸着。  
宽大的手掌包裹着脸颊。  
不明白他在说什么。  
但是明白他想要做什么。  
尽管如此布鲁斯还是一动不动。  
双唇相接。  
唐突的行为不可思议地并不让人感到不快，不如说布鲁斯感受到炽热。  
嘴唇被吸吮，被打开的同时舌头侵入口腔，尽管如此布鲁斯还是没有反抗。  
正式见面对布鲁斯来说不过是第二次。明明每次接触都没给对方留下什么好印象才对。  
可是。  
布鲁斯伸手环绕住他的后背。  
强健的肉体，坚硬而切实的感触。  
体温互相交融。通过口腔直接连接在一起。  
想要就这样融为一体。  
为什么超人会如此追寻着布鲁斯。  
为什么布鲁斯会如此追寻着超人。  
——终于，超人放开了布鲁斯的身体。  
呼吸紊乱的布鲁斯看着超人。  
超人也看着布鲁斯。他的呼吸毫无变化。  
眨了很多次眼。他升到了空中。  
“我喜欢你。你只要知道这个就好。”  
只留下一句话，这次超人没有回头，化作一阵风飞走了。

留在原地的布鲁斯，用手背擦过嘴角，  
唾液滴到了下巴。  
沉迷于接吻的陶醉表情消失了，回到了冷彻。用手指梳理头发，把散开的领带系回，布鲁斯转身走向总统套房中。  
为了捕捉放在他身上的发信机的信号。

总统套房内的写字台上，布鲁斯用笔记本捕捉到发信机的信号。  
虽然已经被丢掉了，根据丢弃的地点，以及至今为止接触的人员名单，对照出了他的真实身份。  
克拉克=肯特。星球日报新闻社的记者。  
是来采访的记者的其中一人，几乎没说一句话。大约是另一位美女记者的助手。  
廉价西装包裹的身体很高大，虽然体型不错，但姿势很差，看起来比实际身高要矮。黑发留着过时的三七分，用发胶固定得严严实实。戴着的眼镜也只能让人想起视力矫正器，连时尚的边都沾不上，比实际的年龄（二十五岁到三十岁，和布鲁斯差不多大）看起来老。  
仔细看克拉克的照片，虽然特征掩饰得相当高明，但只要有面相学的相关知识就能看出很像超人，不，根本就是一个人。可是见到他的时候布鲁斯别说怀疑，想都没想过这是超人。变装之外，还用远超地球技术的氪星科技做了什么掩饰，来消除怀疑吗？作为蝙蝠侠真想向他讨教一下。  
“......我是星、星球日报的克拉克肯特。”  
打招呼的声音慌慌忙忙，给人含糊的印象。  
看起来善良但却有点土气，不像是新闻记者的样子。那时布鲁斯认为他那是不习惯和布鲁斯=韦恩这样绯闻缠身的名人相处，半是反感半是困惑。  
为了扮演令人生厌的花花公子，布鲁斯露骨地无视了他。  
出身是堪萨斯州的小镇斯莫威尔。主要产业是农业，虽然很小却是很有活力的镇子，然而二十年前破纪录的大型龙卷风使这里受到毁灭性打击之后，就变得人丁稀少，再过几年也许会变成鬼城。他是打算离开沉寂下去的故乡，到大城市开始新生活吧。  
克拉克=肯特。  
斯莫威尔。  
两个名字并列的时候，记忆里好像有什么东西被绊住了。  
斯莫威尔的克拉克=肯特。  
有印象。  
但是，究竟是谁，什么时候见到的，想不出来。说不定只是听说过这个名字。  
“阿尔弗雷德，你听说过斯莫威尔的克拉克=肯特吗？”  
布鲁斯问他。如果是父母的熟人，那么阿尔弗雷德应该知道。  
“斯莫威尔......克拉克=肯特......？”  
老管家的表情混杂着轻微的惊愕和困惑。  
果然是知道的。  
“怎么会......不。”  
“你知道吗？”  
“您想起来了吗？”  
被反问了，理解他的意思花了一秒钟。  
阿尔弗雷德了解布鲁斯=韦恩认识克拉克=肯特，又忘记了他的过程。  
“是谁。”  
“我还以为您想起来了......到底是从哪里知道这个名......”  
“看起来是我的熟人啊。连带我为什么会忘记全部告诉我。”  
“这......”  
平日夹杂讽刺和玩笑的优雅语气消失得一干二净，阿尔弗雷德沉默了。恐怕是觉得布鲁斯不知道比较好。  
似乎是非常不妙的事。  
但是，应该知道什么，不该知道什么要由布鲁斯自己说了算。  
“就算不说我自己也会查的。不过是早晚的事。”  
用透着焦虑的强硬口气，布鲁斯又问了一遍。还不回答的话就照刚才说的办。  
阿尔弗雷德微微叹了口气，摇摇头，开了口。  
“......我所知道的斯莫威尔的克拉克=肯特，是曾为您父亲好友的乔纳森=肯特的儿子。但是三岁时就夭折了。”  
听到这句话的同时。  
布鲁斯的记忆一口气回溯了。  
黄昏的庭院。  
他在树下说，如果治好病就要在这里做树屋。  
披着床单的“孩子”。  
因为是朋友所以必须要知道，必须要看到。害怕自己的朋友什么的，绝对不要。  
扯住床单，不管对方的抵抗，尖叫，“住手啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”床单撕裂开来，然后——。  
“布鲁斯少爷，振作一点！”  
阿尔弗雷德慌忙扶住从椅子上跌落的主人。  
布鲁斯睁大双眼，却没有看着周围的事物。双手与膝盖撑在地上，后背蜷缩。  
胃在哀叫，酸涩的块状物逆流到食道。  
孩子的脸在朝这边看。  
就这样，布鲁斯吐在了地板上。  
呕吐不止。  
天蓝色的眼睛。  
泪水违背双眼的意志涌出。嘴里又酸又苦，那股味道更加催人欲呕。  
那的确长着一张人脸。  
胃里的食物吐完后继续吐出灼烧着食道的胃液和唾液，尽管如此胃还是不住痉挛。  
究竟看到了什么，想不起来。

无论如何都想不起来。


	6. Chapter 6

超人的出现是在大约四年前。  
最初被报道的是飞机事故的救援。当时“超人”被用于描述拥有超人能力的男人，那后来成为了他的称号。  
之后以大都会为中心，全世界的人们开始目击到他的身姿。  
他的出现最初在世间引起了各种各样的猜测。天使和外星人，来自异次元的使者，本国和别国的秘密兵器......并非都是善意的猜测，他的善举是为了粉饰恶行，背后是独裁统治的独善，或是为了犯罪的准备，因为巧合看起来是在救人等等，充满恶意和警戒的推论。  
各种各样的意见彼此交错，达到混乱的巅峰，此时星球日报的记者成功采访到他，人们因此得知他的身份和目的（记者并不是克拉克=肯特，不过此举应该不止是为了消除误解，也是为了为自己工作的报社做贡献吧）。  
本名为卡尔=艾尔。是来自距离地球五十光年的行星氪星的外星人。氪星因为剧烈的地壳运动而毁灭、消亡之际，身为学者的父母亲手将他送往地球逃难。他的特殊能力正是氪星生物的特征，据说在黄色恒星的光芒下便能够发挥。他只为了守护第二故乡地球而使用这份能力，没有伤害他人或谋取权力的意图。  
现在，他正如自己所说的，只为这一理由使用着力量。  
无论是他的赞同者还是反对者，至少都对他的出生地和来到地球的理由深信不疑。  
然而，说到底那也只是超人本人的证言。  
氪星早已不复存在，其位置也在地球的科技无法到达的地方。没有方法可以确认，他所说的话是否为真实。

漱完口，布鲁斯脱掉脏衣服冲了个澡。  
即使浸在热水里，身体的颤抖一时还是无法停止。  
到底为什么会变成这样，自己也无法理解。  
换上家居服坐进沙发，喝下阿尔弗雷德泡的红茶，布鲁斯总算恢复了冷静。  
“我刚刚很担心。还以为您又要像那个时候一样......”  
看着布鲁斯，阿尔弗雷德从心底感到安稳。  
“连同‘像那个时候一样’是怎么回事一起，关于克拉克=肯特和肯特一家的事，把你知道的都告诉我。”  
“可是.....”  
“大部分都已经想起来了。但是，我想知道你是怎么看他们的。”  
披着床单的孩子。  
斯莫威尔和肯特夫妇，以及“克拉克”。那个美丽的边境之地和他们共同生活的记忆，就像从未忘记过一般鲜明，连风的温度都一起渐渐回忆起来。  
然而，实在是超脱于现实的回忆。虽然“克拉克”真正的样子如今也无法回想起来，那被床单包裹的样子和异样的动作，强烈的臭气和粘液之类的特征，即使是成为大人，拥有各种各样知识的现在，都依旧无法那认为是人类。  
现实与幻想，过去和恶梦彼此交融，回忆中哪些是实际发生过的，哪些是小孩子不健全的认知能力所编造出的虚幻，全都搞不明白。  
为了弄清真相，需要第三者的视点。  
虽然无法掩饰对布鲁斯异样反应的担心，阿尔弗雷德还是说了。常年服侍布鲁斯的他最清楚对方的顽固。  
“有点诡异的家。”  
最初，阿尔弗雷德是这样说的。  
“肯特夫妇最初住在哥谭市的时候，我拜访过他们家，那时是哥极为普通的家庭。但斯莫威尔的那个家有些奇怪。”  
虽然为了不吓到布鲁斯敷衍过去了，阿尔弗雷德也曾感觉到视线，并且察觉到家里和庭院偶尔漂浮的异臭并不是肥料的味道。他猜到肯特夫妇在隐瞒着什么。但那恐怕是与阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯无关的肯特家的家事，所以并没有深究。毕竟自从住进肯特家，布鲁斯的精神状态就肉眼可见地好了起来。  
“可是，我错了。”  
阿尔弗雷德皱起眉头。  
那里蕴含着厌恶和怀疑，以及对于擅长讽刺的温厚老人很少见的，明显的怒气。  
最后一天前的傍晚，他听到孩子的惨叫。  
阿尔弗雷德，乔纳森和玛莎大惊失色地赶往庭院。  
然而。  
本以为布鲁斯该在的地方没有人影，只有恶心的焦油状液体，像是被刺杀后的血痕一样大量地洒在地上。  
他说那股的臭气让他差点把胃里的东西全部吐出来。  
那和阿尔弗雷德在肯特家一直闻到的异臭一模一样。  
对于想要联系警察的阿尔弗雷德，肯特夫妇拦住他说还没有听到其他喊声，也没有车子进出，还是自己找比较好。因为不想浪费时间争论，三人开始在周边探索。  
三十分钟后，乔纳森找到了布鲁斯。  
他抱着布鲁斯走出小屋。  
乔纳森怀中的布鲁斯脸色苍白，睁着眼睛蜷成一团，瑟瑟发抖。不断念叨着没有意义的话语，就算和他说话，也无法正常地交谈。  
另外，他的全身涂满了粘液。  
根据乔纳森的话，他被埋在了小屋的化学肥料下面。弄脏身体的是肥料。大概是钻进去玩的时候倒在他身上了。  
虽然无法说明从庭院传来的尖叫和弄脏庭院的粘液，但被那时布鲁斯不寻常的样子和粘液的强烈恶臭所压倒的阿尔弗雷德，把全部注意力放在了布鲁斯的治疗上。  
乔纳森把布鲁斯带到浴室，用热水冲洗掉他身上的粘液。反复近乎执拗地冲洗着。在那期间玛莎给医院打了电话。  
虽然万幸布鲁斯的身体毫发无伤，他的精神却明显被某种精神疾患侵蚀了。小屋的阴暗处被肥料袋子压倒在地的时候，被双亲遇害的心理阴影所刺激，陷入了错乱状态，这是诊治他的莱斯利=汤普金森医生的判断。  
那之后半年，以病情回复为代价，布鲁斯失去了斯莫威尔相关的所有记忆。  
与肯特家的交流在几次电话联络之后彻底消失了。原本就觉察觉到诡异的阿尔弗雷德，在布鲁斯变成那样之后，即使肯特夫妇是韦恩夫妇的友人，也不愿再让布鲁斯接近对方，肯特夫妇虽然担心布鲁斯的状况，但恐怕也在担心对方会追究家里的秘密。  
关于肯特家的“养子克拉克”......包着床单的孩子：  
“克拉克夭折后，并没有听说过有收养孩子。虽说不知道我们回来后有没有收养......。不过现在提起来，那个家的确曾经有着‘什么’。”

布鲁斯关上灯躺到床上。  
身心俱疲，应该好好休息才对。  
然而，即使闭上眼睛也很难睡着。今天因为那样的事神经一直绷紧着，疲劳过度反而兴奋起来了吧。  
卷起毛毯，驼着背缩起手脚，像胎儿一样蜷缩身体不断翻身。  
突然。  
听到了奇妙的声音。  
脚底感到违和感，布鲁斯看向身体。  
心脏在胸腔中剧烈地，跳了一下。  
有什么在。  
被毛毯包裹的脚上缠绕着。  
本想要起身，查看状况的，然而比起被压倒更像是被麻痹了一样，身体动不了。难以呼吸。  
那个东西在身体上蠕动。  
究竟是什么，无法理解。  
是不到十岁的孩子，和自己同龄的男人，被床单包裹的什么，还是。  
最初是在脚底，慢慢地在向上爬。  
身体动不了。  
抓住毛毯，身体无声地起伏，爬了上来。  
与此同时，声音开始变大。咕嘟咕嘟像是什么东西煮沸冒泡泡的声音，混杂着尖锐的声响。  
肌肤感受到恶心的触感。  
有如把冰冷柔软的果冻状绳子系在一起的东西，缓缓爬过肌肤的感触。涂抹着焦油状的粘液，在身体上移动的时候就会留下液体。  
像是有蛞蝓在爬。  
明明隔着毛毯，却明显感觉到像是直接触碰着肌肤。  
黏糊糊地，黏糊糊地在身体上爬行。  
汗毛倒竖。  
心脏砰砰地跳动着。好难受。  
慢慢的，从脚底。  
小腿，大腿，腹部，胸口。  
在胸前那东西暂时，停了一下。  
在说什么。是低语声还是粘液与肉的声音，不知道是在说什么。  
像是把系在一起的绳结松开了一样，一下子在身体上展开。  
仿佛把无数的绳结状害虫一口气全部倾泻出来一样。冰冷，涂满体液的东西，一边粘滑地扭来扭去，一边缠绕在布鲁斯的身上，或是吸在皮肤上。在双腿间绞紧，磨蹭着腹部，来回舔舐胸口。抚摸着侧颈。  
那东西的肉与粘液撞击着布鲁斯的身体，合着动作发出光听着都无法忍受的，色情的水声。  
随心所欲地玩弄着布鲁斯的身体。毫不留情地触碰着想触碰的地方。绝不会被布鲁斯的体温所温暖，冰冷的圆鼓鼓的柔软的，几十，几百个数不清的肉结，一根一根像是有独立意志一样，各自随心所欲的蠕动着。  
奇妙的声音越来越大，慢慢明白了那具体是什么声音。在耳边回响着。  
一切都禁忌而可怖，令人极度不快，几乎要发疯。好想吐。就算想要扭动身体把它挥开，还是连动一根手指都做不到。  
不要来，想要这样说的时候。  
蠢动的肉块盖住了嘴巴，死死摁住封住了声音。形态并不安定，到处都像虫子一样涌动着，然而虽然扭来扭去的，那却的确是有五根手指的人手的形状。  
然后。  
身体爬过无数虫子的感触之中，有什么凸显出来。  
像是把脑袋抬起来一样。  
上来了。  
逼近脸的同时，明白了那是什么。  
那东西想要盯着布鲁斯的脸看。  
好可怕。  
对方盯着自己的同时，自己也会看到它的脸。  
不想看。不想看。看到的话。  
拼死扭过只能挪动一丁点的脖子，在心里祈求。  
不要过来，不要过来。  
然而，对方的动作却没有停止。  
黏黏糊糊滋溜滋溜地，上来了。  
湿哒哒的。  
不要过来求求你不要过来不要过来不要过来不要过来。  
瞬间。  
不要过来。  
眼睛对上了。

“————！！”  
布鲁斯的上半身猛然弹起。  
天色渐明，卧室里洒下白色的阳光。  
小跑到浴室，剥掉被冷汗浸湿的睡衣。看向更衣处的镜子。  
镜中映出的是眼底一片青黑的成人面庞，以及由训练有素的肌肉所武装，却又留存无数伤痕的身体。孤苦无依而深陷恐惧的幼童早已不再。  
身上没有粘液。  
是梦。还没有完全醒来的时候就再次陷入睡眠的结果。  
叹出一口气的同时。  
感觉到背后流下的冷汗。  
微妙地粘稠。  
一瞬间，像是弹起来一样钻进淋浴间，来不及好好调节温度就让洒水器的热水打在身上。之后用大量的洗发水和肥皂，像是把皮剥下来一样彻底地用力搓洗。  
和现实及其相似又栩栩如生，不过那只是个梦。  
噩梦的余韵让心脏依旧悸动不止。早就习惯了。噩梦并不是什么新鲜事。只要睡着做的梦几乎都是噩梦。  
即使如此，这是久违地梦里没有出现父母的身影。

第二天，布鲁斯回到了哥谭市。  
包括对克拉克=肯特的远距离监视，断绝了一切接触回到家里。  
表面上的理由是明白了对方的真实身份，以及不想让对方察觉到这一点。以超人的能力估计马上就会发现，即使如此还是能争取一点时间。  
但这不过是表面上的，让自己的理性能够接受的理由。  
无论是超人，还是克拉克=肯特，现在和他正面对决的话自己究竟应该怎么做，想要怎么做。  
对他究竟抱有怎样的感情，应该如何表现。恐惧、憧憬、厌恶、喜爱、疑惑、怀念、各种各样的感情彼此混杂，变得乱七八糟。  
布鲁斯无比混乱。  
有必要了解他更多的信息。关于他的记录，必须去探寻自己记忆的深渊。通过这样在查清他真正的目的的同时，整理自己的心情。  
回到韦恩宅邸后，布鲁斯把自己关在书房调查自己家里留下的，与韦恩夫妇与肯特夫妇的交流相关的记录和物品。多亏阿尔弗雷德细心的收纳与整理，保存状态十分良好。  
与此同时也调查了了解当时的斯莫威尔和肯特夫妇的人，与他们取得了联络。  
将这些与阿尔弗雷德的话和布鲁斯自身的记忆对照并归纳，得出的信息如下。

意外的是，乔纳森=肯特并非和托马斯一样是医生，而是物理学家。  
出身于斯莫威尔一个富有的农场。受小学生时看过的儿童向科幻电视剧影响，梦想着成为科学家，为了这个梦想刻苦学习。父亲（母亲在他幼时因病去世）没有强制儿子成为农场的继承者，而是默默支持着他的梦想。可能是因为父亲曾为了继承家业而放弃了成为摇滚明星的梦想吧。不过那似乎只是因为年轻的缘故，他并没有这方面的才能。  
乔纳森从斯莫威尔高中毕业后，进入哥谭大学，主要学习量子力学。那时因布鲁斯的母亲玛莎家主办的慈善晚会之机，与在同一个大学学习医学的托马斯=韦恩相遇，两人成为了朋友。  
一边加深与托马斯的友情，一边完成好几篇论文取得了博士学位。毕业后他进入哥谭某家企业的科研部门，在那个公司因为与量子计算机相关的优秀发明，得到了一大笔财产。  
然而悲剧也随之降临。父亲发生了交通事故，连同汽车翻下山崖而死。  
支撑着失意的他的，是曾为他部下的玛莎......与布鲁斯的母亲同名的女性。  
最终两人结婚了。  
婚礼结束后不久乔纳森开始了某项研究。因此从所工作的公司辞职，为了研究搬到了拥有足够土地的斯莫威尔。父亲留下的遗产以及庞大的专利费之外，他执笔写下许多与研究相关的著作，销量十分坚挺，辞职没有给他的生活带来丝毫不便。已经结婚的托马斯和玛莎=韦恩虽然很遗憾与他们分离，但他们约定会继续两家的密切交往。  
那时斯莫威尔的肯特夫妇风评十分良好。原本就喜欢与人交流，热爱家乡的夫妇俩，为了斯莫威尔的发展毫不吝惜捐款的同时，积极参加着各种各样的活动。  
搬到斯莫威尔的两年后，两人之间有了一个孩子。  
名字是“克拉克”。  
几乎同一时期韦恩家的布鲁斯也诞生了。两位玛莎用电话和书信分享着二人的喜悦。  
然而，从父亲的死中振作，著书和研究也顺利进行着的乔纳森身上，落下了更为深刻的打击。克拉克三岁，全家一起到河边玩的时候，父母的眼睛离开他只有一瞬间，克拉克就溺死在了河里。  
据说这份冲击之大，令肯特夫妇的性格为之一变。  
“乔纳森原本是个快乐的人，那之后几乎再也没笑过。肯特夫人别说来访了，甚至从此没再联络过玛莎夫人。并非只因为情绪低落，而是从同为母亲的玛莎夫人口中听到同年的孩子的事情，实在太难令人忍受。......克拉克少爷的出生本就是难产，她因此再也无法产下新的胎儿......”  
友人也减少了，似乎还在见面的只有韦恩夫妇。即使如此，因为相隔甚远，一年也只能见个两三回。  
复苏的记忆中乔纳森虽然知性而开朗，却也不是没有征兆。自然环境优美的斯莫威尔明明有好几条适合游泳的河流，可是在小镇的期间，肯特夫妇一次也没有带布鲁斯去玩过。  
肯特家的记录中有一些照片。  
从私下里的照片到大学的集体照，公司宣传照片等等......其中有印象的人，最初是两位男性的合影，之后加入了一位女性，最后增加到男女四人。  
时间一点点经过，穿着打扮从现在看来有些过时的男女随着年龄增长，从稍微有点印象的脸慢慢变成熟悉的样子。照片中的父母站在亲密的友人身边，看起来非常幸福。  
肯特夫妇和亲生儿子克拉克的照片也在其中。是搬到斯莫威尔后寄过来的。  
头发还没有长出多少，从坐在婴儿车里的婴儿，慢慢变成能站起来的岁数。似乎是三年间，在儿子成长的各个阶段都拍下照片，冲洗出来寄到韦恩家。韦恩家这三年也是同样的吧。  
照片中的婴儿有着褐色的头发和蓝眼睛。虽然没有长开，但明显长着与父亲相似的五官。  
如今出现在布鲁斯面前的“克拉克=肯特”与夭折的幼儿明显是不同的人。  
除此之外，找到了与披着床单的孩子间接相关的东西。  
父母送给亲生儿子的绘本，以及信件。  
那是乔纳森=肯特将养子克拉克的秘密与布鲁斯共享的时候给他看的。  
因为保存在密封的书柜里，几乎没有劣化的痕迹。  
“你们一定会成为好朋友。”  
这张信的内容明明是写给克拉克的，但不知为何感觉像是父母对自己说，希望自己能和克拉克变得亲密。  
明明是为了探寻他人的过去，却成为了探寻自己的过去，与其面对的过程。  
自己所不了解的父母的身影，他们的朋友。无论是死者还是幻想，或是别的什么东西，披着床单的不可思议的孩子。  
胸膛深处感受到痛苦。  
全都是无论如何努力，都无法再度体验的时光。

调查的时候，在托马斯的日记里发现了不寻常的部分。  
亲生儿子克拉克死后托马斯与乔纳森见过很多次面。  
然而，似乎并不只是单纯地为了维持友情。  
以下的日记，是克拉克死后将近一年写下的。

“五月二十五日

久违地与友人乔纳森=肯特见面了。  
他变得憔悴不堪，令人心痛。说起话来也很阴沉，没有感情起伏，如果不是五官未变简直就像另一个人。不过，他说自己并没有生病。  
似乎是为了研究而来访的。想去哥谭大学图书馆，顺便看望我这个旧识。  
玛莎=肯特一如往常把自己关在家里。即使如此还是在他面前装作坚强，不过他说出门再回家的时候，总能听见她的哭泣声。  
他说离开哥谭后会前往马萨诸塞州。我问他长时间把那种状态的妻子留在家里没关系吗，但他说妻子反而更加希望自己多多投入研究。

他来访的时候布鲁斯突然开始哭闹。以前从来没发生这种事，究竟是怎么了呢。”

在那之后，乔纳森肯特开始频繁地来往于这座城市和马萨诸塞州。主要目的是入手有关研究的资料。在此期间顺便与友人相会。算上没见托马斯的日子，大概是一个月一次。

“十二月七日

今天早班。  
（以下记载着医院发生的事。）  
午后和友人乔纳森=肯特会面了。  
一如既往脸色很差，双目充血。在医院外能做到的范围，我为他简单地做了检查，没有异常。也许是心因性吧。无论如何，都想让他做一次精密检查。  
在阿尔瓦雷斯吃了晚餐，那之后在飞人酒吧一边喝酒一边交谈。  
其实想让他到家里做客的，布鲁斯又哭又闹。为什么那么讨厌乔纳森呢。一让他走进家门，布鲁斯就开始在儿童房里发脾气。也许是被他的悲伤传染了吧。  
玛莎肯特最近开始像过去一样外出，与镇上的人见面了。也许再过一段时间，她又会像过去一样来我们家，开心地和妻子通电话了吧。之后我把这件事告诉妻子的时候她很开心。我也为她感到高兴。  
实验似乎进行得很顺利。  
然而乔纳森被密斯卡托尼克图书馆勒令禁止出入了。虽然看起来多少有点神经质，但这样对一个品行方正的人物实在没有道理。虽然我说应当抗议，但他说想看的书都已经看过了，阻止了我。”

密斯卡托尼克大学。  
1790年代创立于马萨诸塞州的历史悠久的大学，在某个分野十分有名。  
不过与乔纳森的量子力学实验理应是毫无关系的。

“二月二十八日

（写着家里和医院的事。）  
昨晚乔纳森=肯特打来了电话。  
他兴奋异常。说出的话支离破碎。  
似乎明天实验就要开始了，却没告诉我具体内容。不过就算我问他，别说是否正确了，连内容都无法理解吧。他说如果实验顺利，会成为世纪大发明。无论谁都可以见到自己想见的人。悲伤的别离将不复存在。不可能这一概念本身都会彻底消失不见。  
应该是夸张的表现吧。不过他真的很激动，电话也好像是因为无法抑制兴奋而打来的。  
克拉克夭折之后他就已经脱离了常轨。之前我和莱斯利谈起这件事的时候，她说让夫妇俩一起来做个心理咨询比较好。”

“二月二十九日

（这一年是闰年。写着家里和医院的事。）  
晚餐在餐桌上和玛莎说了，她很担心地给乔纳森=肯特打电话，可是没人接。  
明明是晚上，到底怎么了呢。还在实验的途中吗。明天再打过去吧。  
希望他只是因为实验成功而在奔走相告。”

“三月五日

（写着家里和医院的事。）  
乔纳森打电话来了。  
似乎是实验失败了。  
他动摇得十分厉害。用失去冷静的声音大叫着一切都是自己的错。他在哭。我吓了一跳，不过他马上就恢复了冷静向我道歉。  
失败的话重头再来就好了，他一遍又一遍地重复着，像是说给自己听一样。  
我指出他的状态不对劲，告诉他莱斯利的名字，问他要不要让莱斯利给斯莫威尔附近的精神科医生写封介绍信，被他郑重回绝。  
玛莎似乎也打算尽快重新开始实验。  
实验才是儿子夭折后维持着他们的关系，支撑他们心灵的东西吧。然而我认为那并不健全，我感到很不安。”

之后，乔纳森访问哥谭的次数变得极少。一年最多来个一两次。托马斯自己也事务缠身，电话和书信来往，以及日记里提到的次数也变少了。  
会话的内容是些陈词滥调，回忆过去，寒暄彼此的近况，只知道实验自始至终进行得不太顺利。只是，玛莎=肯特和布鲁斯的母亲玛莎又重新恢复了电话联系。

“六月二十五日

（写着医院的事。）  
我听到了玛莎和玛莎=肯特的电话。  
她变得十分开朗。总是在问布鲁斯的事。似乎是好奇这种年纪的小孩喜欢什么，都有什么表现。简直就像咨询与自己儿子相关的事，分享育儿过程中的烦恼，让人有种两位妈妈在交谈的错觉。是把布鲁斯和克拉克重合在一起了吧。虽然现在忙于协助丈夫的实验，有机会她似乎也想来哥谭看看。无论如何，她能从打击中恢复过来真是太好了。”

然而玛莎=肯特并没有来哥谭做客，就这样过了四年。

“二月二十八日

（写着家里和医院的事。）

我在考虑前几天乔纳森的信究竟是什么意思。  
只能认为他精神异常了。所说的事简直就像妄想。然而他的文章十分理性，内容也前后关联，毫无破绽。再加上他的研究和玛莎=肯特的恢复，如果他们的话是真的，那么确实很合理。  
无论是夫妻的共同幻想，还是搞错了什么，我都打算在进行自己能做的调查，以及和莱斯利谈过后，找个时间直接去斯莫威尔看看。

不过，脑海内的某处我认为他在信里并没有撒谎。  
乔纳森从以前开始就有点奇怪了。不再是我认识的乔纳森=肯特。他憔悴不堪的面容和被儿子的夭折打垮时的样子并不一样。虽然外表是乔纳森，却混杂着陌生人的感觉。  
说不定我也逐渐被拖入他的妄想之中了。要不要我也让莱斯利看看比较好吧。”

肯特夫妇相关的记录到此为止。  
这一年，韦恩夫妇带着儿子从电影院回家的路上遇到了强盗，两人在此丧命。

全身，爬过冰冷的感触。  
翻卷缠绕，蜿蜒扭曲，探求着他。  
又是这个梦。  
循环往复，一次又一次，再一次梦到了。  
明明知道是梦，禁忌与恐惧却丝毫未变。即使想要通过想别的事情来改变梦境也无济于事。  
来回抚摸着皮肤。  
用冰冷的液体濡湿。  
这  
蠢动的绳结一根一根，好像都有自己的生命。  
不知道这绳结具体是什么东西。头动不了。  
而且，也不想看。  
有什么在不断作响。非常恶心的声音。混杂着尖细的声音，不，更像是水中有什么在尖叫。  
好恶心。  
求求你，停下来吧。  
嘴唇微微动了。  
被压迫，只能透过生存所需限度的空气，拼尽全力化作声音。  
......住，手......。  
爬了上来。  
克...拉克......！  
叫出来，不，是想要叫出来。  
一瞬间，身体上的肉块，一切的动作都消失了。  
就好像突然地，偷偷摸摸做的事被撞破了。  
压迫感也迅速消失，想要起身的途中。  
......！！！  
从未感受到的力量捂住了布鲁斯的嘴。蠕动的柔软肉块所系起来的可怖的手，用几乎捏碎布鲁斯下颔骨的力量缠上来，紧紧捂住。缠绕身体的力量也随之变大。呼吸不过来了。窒息的苦痛让移动手脚都无法做到。  
声音变大了，简直落入了像气泡的粘液之海。声音好恶心，那声音真的好恶心。  
苦痛与蠕动着爬过全身的可怖感觉，让人几乎要发疯，不，已经逐渐陷入半疯狂状态。  
与此同时，些微残存的理智茫然地思考着。  
他其实，并不想听到布鲁斯的声音吧。  
从视野的边缘逐渐迫近。  
超越感觉极限的恐怖的东西。  
不要过来。  
不要过来不要过来不要过来。

布鲁斯在床上吃了早餐。餐后喝着新闻浏览报纸。  
超人的活跃一如往常频繁被报道。虽然有一部分声音将他视为威胁，但超人向无数寻求帮助的民众伸出手的姿态，被举世称赞。  
从那以来无论是超人还是克拉克=肯特，布鲁斯都没有和他们直接接触。作为蝙蝠侠活动的时候，只有两次看到他在哥谭市上空停留的身影。  
只是从远处看着，像是走投无路，似乎就要这样从世界的某处消失。  
虽然说不会让他一个人，他的行动却背叛了那句话。  
手中的报纸一面登载着照片。因为救助人质，而与协力的警官握手。  
给予人们安心感的从容姿态和有力的笑容，简直就像换了个人。  
搞不清楚与克拉克的距离。明明存在于同一个时间，同一个世界，与他直接见面的过去就像那个披着床单的孩子一样变得暧昧不清。越是调查，报道中的男人就与实际见过的男人差得越远。  
不过仅有一处，布鲁斯清楚记得的东西。  
手中残留的，隔着床单触摸克拉克的感觉。  
无数冰冷的虫子组成人手的形状蠕动着的，小小的手。

托马斯留下的肯特家相关的日记中，最后的文章里提到的信已经不在了。阿尔弗雷德虽然把肯特夫妇相关的记录，日记和书信、照片分了类，可是却找不到信的内容，他说连同其它资料都没有废弃。是为了布鲁斯某天能看到悉心保管着的。那么恐怕是托马斯自己处理掉的吧。  
为了不让第三者看到，还是因为自己不想看到呢。  
联络了莱斯利=汤普金森，她说关于这件事托马斯和乔纳森都没提过。从托马斯那里听来的乔纳森的样子，大致能判断是压力导致的神经过敏，以及抑郁倾向。  
只是，找到了似乎是托马斯在那天之后留下的，无法理解的剪报册。  
用布质的封皮，做得很结实的高级货。封面写着“推测与肯特家相关的事件记录”。贴满了报纸和杂志的裁切。  
最初是斯莫威尔当地报纸上，克拉克的死亡报道。被详细取材。平和的小镇里三岁幼儿的不幸事故算得上大事件。  
的确，这是和肯特家相关的事情吧。  
然而除此之外，与其说是肯特家，不如说是斯莫威尔发生的灾害与事件记录。  
地震的记录有很多。原本斯莫威尔数十年也难得发生地震，克拉克死后整整一年的二月二十九日（正是乔纳森=肯特进行“实验”的日子）为分界线，震度2级及以下的微震，在四年内相当频繁地发生着。报道此事的报纸推测，是否是附近建立的工厂区汲取地下水的影响。  
布鲁斯做客的时候并没有发生地震，所以没有印象。  
顺便一提二十年前大型龙卷风的时候，也在距离发生很短的时间出现了地震，据说因此扩大了被害程度。  
另外，还有一点是斯莫威尔发生的失踪事件。  
从幼儿到青年，孩子和年轻人有一天突然就音讯全无。  
失踪者除了“住在斯莫威尔的年青一代”外没有共通点。从事农业的二十岁青年，高中生情侣，甚至还有小学生。出去玩的时候，放学时，工作的时候，在自家的庭院，失踪的情况各种各样。  
根据失踪者的行为和地点，各自被断定为离家出走或事故。布鲁斯如果没有以这种形式发现父亲留下的剪报，估计也不会发现猫腻。  
不过，相对于斯莫威尔这个小地方频率有点高了。  
失踪事件的记录，也和地震相同从二月二十九号开始。  
究竟这些事件和灾害与肯特家有怎样的联系呢。的确是实验失败后开始发生的，个人研究者的实验失败，失踪者暂且不说（精神异常者因为妄想而害人，比起斯莫威尔还是哥谭比较常见），即使很微弱也无法想象与地震这样的自然现象有什么联系。  
想起遥远的过去，乔纳森答应让自己和克拉克一起玩的那一天。那时他的确被疯狂腐蚀了。托马斯也在接触到乔纳森=肯特所隐藏的疯狂时，被其吞噬了吧。  
托马斯恐怕是听说了“克拉克”的秘密。乔纳森的疯狂与他的秘密应当与失踪事件，以及地震有所关联吧。

布鲁斯下到蝙蝠洞中，用超级电脑调取警察和各媒体的数据库。为了更加详细地调查父亲留下的事件记录。究竟他们妄想了怎样的事情呢。  
不，不仅是妄想。“克拉克”是真实存在的。  
调查的时候，得到了有趣的情报。  
关于斯莫威尔，有人认为乔纳森与一系列事件有关。而且他们认为，与斯莫威尔发生的其他事件也有关。  
那是家畜与宠物的失踪以及杀害事件。  
大约二十年前，在斯莫威尔放牧的牛马与猪、羊、鸡之类的家畜加上看守家畜的狗，宠物猫狗等主要在屋外饲养的动物失踪，或是以死亡、负伤状态发现的事件频发。  
作为赚钱手段的家畜被盗以及杀害会造成巨大损害，镇民曾经报警。宠物的死伤也同样报警了，但因为失踪事件多为个人寻找，在警察局没有留下记录。  
实际上被盗或是因某种事故死亡的事件，极少被考虑成连环事件。  
失踪事件中小规模的不过是失踪一匹小牛的程度（即使如此对农家也是很大的损害），而至于大规模的，有几十头牛和看牛的狗一同消失了。  
并且是在青天白日突然消失的。  
周围没有发现搬运牛的足迹与车轮痕迹等通常偷牛时会留下的证据，与此相对牧草和土地上留下了拖走某种巨大物体的痕迹。甚至有森林被犁倒的例子。  
不是脚印或车轮，硬说起来像是小山一样的巨大蛞蝓爬过的痕迹。  
简直像是留下痕迹的东西飞起来了一样，痕迹唐突地停在半途，无法判明来源。  
在现场的东西垂下了带有恶臭的焦油状粘液。调查粘液的成分，只能知道是某种生物留下的。样本已经不在。无论用什么方法保存，都会急速变质，一周左右就会消失。  
明明有如此巨大的东西在移动，却无人目击。  
家畜死伤的现场无比残忍。简直就像白天在没有目击者的状态下杀害家畜，就那么放着 不管了。从一头，到多的时候十几头。有全灭的时候，也有死者和生者混同的时候。最严重时鸡窝整体都被毁坏，里面的鸡一只不留。  
鸡的身体寸寸割裂，或是内脏被取出。最严重的身体被一分为二，其中一半无迹可寻。活下来的也留有重伤，只能实行安乐死。  
斯莫威尔附近，牛马之类的大型家畜并没有拥有如此破坏力的野兽（比如说灰熊）。  
说到底，此类杀伤事件有更多的诡异之处。无论死去还是活着的动物，都丢失了相当多的血液。像是有什么从撕裂的伤口中吸走了血液一样。  
以及果然，周围像是有巨大的东西被拖走的痕迹与粘液。  
家畜的失踪与杀伤事件并不是从二月二十九日开始的。而是从二十多年前的九月。那是布鲁斯到访斯莫威尔，再离开那里的时候。最初是两、三个月一回，杀一只鸡、失踪一头牛的程度。可是，之后频率和被害规模逐渐增加，在大型龙卷风发生之前，几乎每天都会发生。鸡窝的破坏也是从那时开始的。  
不过，一切都在大型龙卷风发生后唐突地消失了。  
那之后年轻人的失踪事件以及家畜的神秘消失和死伤、地震也没有再发生。  
龙卷风的时候人与家畜加上野生动物，大量的生命消逝了。连同小型河流在那之后流向都改变的程度，土地受到了巨大损害。大概大灾害中犯人、或是引起事件的“什么”已经死了，或是其中的必要条件消失了吧。  
虽然警方不承认，但的确有传闻为事件犯人的人。他们不仅被认为是人口失踪和家畜消失、死伤事件的犯人，也是地震的元凶。  
那就是乔纳森=肯特与玛莎=肯特。  
斯莫威尔肯特家周边的居民多次向警察报案，肯特夫妇才是斯莫威尔发生的一系列怪事的真凶。  
肯特家周围出现了小山一样的巨大怪物，或是看到了其消失，听到了奇怪的叫声，他们的家里和庭院发现了与粘液一样的恶臭，他们操纵黑魔法将人与家畜献祭等等，像是中世纪暗黑时代一样愚蠢的报案接连不断。  
警察半信半疑地大肆搜查之后，没有找到任何线索。  
人口失踪暂且不论，仅仅夫妇二人造成家畜的事件是不可能的。乔纳森一度离开家乡又回归，玛莎是外地人，或者说是外人。再加上是拥有各种知识的科学家。因此被镇民当做了异常事件的犯人，当时的警察是这么认为的。  
去讯问的警察也的确如证言之中，闻到了肯特家的那股恶臭。然而，那时的恶臭已经蔓延到了斯莫威尔的每一处，受恶臭困扰的不止肯特家。  
大型龙卷风到来之前肯特家已经完全被周围孤立，事态一触即发，是何时出现私刑也不奇怪的程度。他们基本把自己关在家里，无论如何也需要购买必要生活用品的时候不是避开旁人，就是使用斯莫威尔中心开展的大型超市配送服务。  
而这也和事件一样随着大型龙卷风的到来一同结束。  
大灾害之后，关于肯特夫妇的报案全都消失了。  
为什么不再怀疑他们了呢，布鲁斯无法从他们口中得知。为了和留下姓名的报案者谈话而调查了联络方式，无论是报案者及其家人，还是直接去夫妇二人家讯问的警察、连因为异常事态在肯特家周围巡逻和搜查肯特家的警察，都在大型龙卷风的时候遇难或失踪了。  
至于肯特夫妇，他们搬到其他地方，或是死亡的记录并不存在。按照明面上的文件他们现在也住在斯莫威尔。

进入书房的时候还是傍晚，现在太阳已经落下了。布鲁斯不记得自己什么时候开的灯。  
他合上了手里的书。  
桌子上堆满了陈旧的书卷。  
羊皮纸记载的拉丁语、德语、西班牙语、英语，各种语言写下的书卷。这是乔纳森=肯特在密斯卡托尼克大学阅览过的书的复印件。虽然没有收集到全部，还是能够成为乔纳森肯特在寻找着什么的线索。  
——被加于现代美国不可能存在的嫌疑的肯特家，居民抱有的怀疑中有一点是真实的。  
乔纳森=肯特不断拜访，最终被禁止出入的密斯卡托尼克大学附属图书馆，虽然拥有和其他历史悠久的图书馆相同的各种稀有书籍，其中却有严格管理下的，禁止借出，限制图书馆内的阅览、原则上复印也不允许的书籍。  
上古魔术师写下的《伊波恩之书》，作者在密室神秘死亡的《无名祭祀书》，传播食人嗜好和奸尸行为、以及不老不死的秘术的异端书籍《尸食教典仪》，还有疯狂诗人阿卜杜=阿尔哈兹莱德所写下的，包含无人敢付诸语言的禁忌知识的书籍《死灵之书》。  
虽然还有许多其他的，不过都是古代到中世纪写下的，记载黑魔法之术的书籍，因其受诅咒的内容在各种时代都被施政者和教会下令禁止发行和焚烧，仅存的一部分代代相传。如果只有一册另当别论，然而密斯卡托尼克大学所藏的禁书量说不定是世界最大的。也许这是魔女传说中生息的各种各样的怪异生物传闻所浸养的，古老城市的大学独有的特征吧。  
这些书籍在志于此道的人之中价值极大，围绕阅览和持有在大学内丧命的人也为数不少。  
乔纳森=肯特作为拥有实绩的量子学家，利用大学时代的人脉（与托马斯会面，不只是为了加深友谊，也有这方面的理由）得到了阅览禁书的许可。然而，却因为擅自试图摄影得到了禁止出入的处分。  
根据托马斯的日记，被处罚前他已经成功拍摄了许多本。  
如周边住民所说，乔纳森在学习黑魔法。玛莎大概也一样。恐怕是与儿子夭折相关的愚行吧。为了将自己的儿子带回人间，而投身于邪恶的迷信。  
那自私的黑魔法实验，真的是住民的误会吗？  
还是说已经得到了某种成果呢？  
被诅咒的书籍所记载的，超越了现有物理法则的异界的邪神，以及将其召唤到现世的方法。如果脑子正常应该只会认为是无知的古人所写下的愚蠢迷信才对。  
想起超人、想起了“克拉克”。  
拥有各种超能力的存在。小时候奇怪的形态。被破坏的记忆。  
无论如何也不认为是来自于这个世界的东西。虽然本人说是外星人的能力，却没有能证明这点的证据。他是从哪里来的，不知道真相。  
全世界的人们称其为英雄。  
然而谁能保证他能永远保持英雄的行为呢？谁能说他不会突然地转变？  
就好像床单下诡异的孩子，变成身心无比优秀的青年一样。

身体上，爬过蜿蜒扭曲的冰冷感触。  
像是舔舐一样贪求着肌肤，慢慢爬上来。  
简直就像炫耀自己的存在一样。  
从斯莫威尔归来，只要睡着就会做这个梦。  
那东西一如既往，缠绕着布鲁斯的身体，肆意翻弄，舔遍全身。  
恶心的声音在耳边持续。咕嘟咕嘟、咕嘟咕嘟地，一边起泡，一边混着高亢的声音。  
爬过的感触一如既往地可怖，耳边的声音令人从心底感到不快，醒来时甚至会呕吐。然而不知为何也感到怀念。  
这是梦。  
大概，无论如何也想不起来的小时候的一部分记忆，伴随浅眠被唤醒了吧。  
缠绕过去的身体，被狠狠捂住。  
没错，拼尽全力地捂住。如果被看到的话会被爸爸妈妈骂的。  
如果一直这样捂住藏起来的话，说不定能永远在一起。  
所以，永远都这样吧。  
这样想着。  
传到手臂，攥住手腕，滑过手指的东西缠上来。重复着用力和放松。  
还是感觉不快至极。  
好可怕，好恶心，浑身发冷，好想吐。想要挥开。  
有声音。起泡的声音。高亢的声音。  
慢慢变大。被爬过肌肤的柔软肉块的声音，和粘液的声音压倒。  
好像有什么声音。  
是哭声。  
在哭。边哭边叫。  
一边哭一边拼死地捂住。  
——会被爸爸妈妈骂的。  
——不是我的错。  
——为什么要做这种讨厌的事。  
——好过分，不要那么说啊。  
在视野的边缘，有什么漫上来。  
不要过来。  
不要过来不要过来。  
——我都说了住手了。  
不要过来不要过来不要过来不要过来。  
无数次恳求。  
瞬间、  
“不要讨厌我！”

睁开眼睛的时候，房间中还是黑夜。  
脱掉蝙蝠侠的衣服，躺到床上是三点左右。距离睡着只过了一小时不到吧。  
呼吸很乱。心脏还在狂跳。这个梦已经是第几次了呢。醒来之后，冷汗浸湿了全身，梦境侵蚀现实一般的不快感都和过去相同。  
此时。  
额头被手心覆盖。  
有体温和干燥的皮肤，是人类手心的感触。  
布鲁斯转过视线，看见手的主人。  
比高大的自己更高些的男人站在床边。不是愚蠢的红色披风和蓝色紧身衣，而是穿着便宜的西装，戴着老土眼镜的身影。  
克拉克=肯特。  
不可思议地并不吃惊。  
现实成为了梦的延续，感知异常的感官已经麻痹。  
“你做噩梦了。”  
手心拂过额头，擦掉汗水。  
“......你不是说过要当棒球选手吗。”  
睡意未消，布鲁斯用迷糊的口气说。  
听到他的话，克拉克微笑。  
“我的体力要是加入地球队伍算是作弊，所以放弃了。不过，我现在还是喜欢看。当新闻记者的话，可以在视野很好的观众席看球，很划算的。不过我当记者倒也不是为了看球。”  
一边回答一边玩弄着布鲁斯的刘海。  
“你想起来了呢。”  
拥有关节，是人类手指的动作。  
“并不是全部。我不记得你在床单下是什么样的。现在的你也只是‘床单’吧。”  
没有挥开他的手，布鲁斯用话语拒绝他的亲近。  
“无论如何都还是要调查呢。”  
平凡的新闻记者，有点悲伤地说道。  
“氪星最后的幸存者。到达这座星球的我被肯特夫妇收养，他们成为了我在这座星球的父母......。这并不是谎言。隐瞒作为克拉克=肯特的名字是因为只做为超人而活太拘束了。你还想知道什么我都会告诉你。”  
“你还瞒着我什么。你小时候的样子和现在不一样。从斯莫威尔到大都会，是为了进行拯救他人的活动。那你和肯特夫妇在斯莫威尔究竟做了什么？虽然你说不会说谎，但就连氪星人是否存在也都疑点重重。”  
“虽然在找理由，不过你只是害怕我小时候的样子吧？明明自己在调查，可是不要说去我家了，连往斯莫威尔的肯特家打电话都不敢。你害怕去我家，会想起起我究竟是什么吧。”  
想要反驳的时候，察觉了。  
实际上就是这样吧。  
小时候，让布鲁斯留下心理阴影甚至失忆的，克拉克的样子。  
因为那份恐惧，所以把他与恐怖的事件联系在一起，想认为他存在威胁。  
乔纳森=肯特的儿子的“病”，将孩子的心灵破坏殆尽的恐怖外表，太过在意简直要腐蚀精神。托马斯将自己的疯狂与斯莫威尔发生的各种事件与克拉克联系在一起，连同他们儿子的事故都认为是自己与妻子的责任，所以才会这样想吧。  
不要说我是怪物。  
回想起在床单下的哭诉。  
“到头来，你从揭开我的床单时就没有变化。明明很害怕，却还想把我的一切暴露在外。”  
克拉克虽然看起来很悲伤，却不知何处有些高兴。  
一想起一起玩过的小时候，他好像就会变成那样。  
快乐的时光，以及失去它的记忆。他将布鲁斯丢失的东西，像是把玩手中的宝物一样回味着。  
“然后你肯定又会讨厌我的。”  
他的手触碰到脸颊。  
非常轻微地颤抖着。  
碰触脸颊，然后抚摸侧颈。  
像是在遗憾注定的失去。  
仿佛在未来被避忌远离之前，一点点也好，将这份感触留在体内。  
那双手。  
布鲁斯把手心放在上面。  
“我讨厌现在的你。”  
“......”  
“不是这双手吧。”  
手心里，他的手不动了。  
“和过去碰到的手不一样。你不是我认识的克拉克。”  
害怕隔着床单的孩子，感到很恶心。但即使他理解布鲁斯心中的丑陋感情，也陪在他身边，陪他一起流泪，一起笑。  
胜过各种各样的感觉，那时布鲁斯的确想要永远和他在一起。  
即使不记得床单下他的样子，即使那时感到的恐惧在心中留下了深伤，他的想法依旧未变。  
可是，现在眼前的男人究竟是谁。  
他不认识床单下的孩子以外的人。  
“布鲁斯......”  
“现在这样，我根本不知道你是不是我记得的那个克拉克。我真的不明白你为什么要说喜欢我。我连自己对你的感情都不了解。”  
因为未知才会恐惧。因为恐惧才会调查。如果因为恐惧退缩让其根源依旧保持未知，到头来还是无法战胜恐惧。  
会永远觉得害怕。  
“如果你还要继续披着床单，无论多少次我都要一把揭开。”  
正如克拉克所说，布鲁斯从揭开他的床单起就没有变化。无论多少次都会重蹈覆辙。  
绝对不愿害怕最喜欢的克拉克。  
克拉克惊讶地想要挣脱他的手，却无法挣开。  
不是力量的问题，是无法放开。  
“无论你说什么，我都要调查。”  
克拉克的手，回握住他的手。  
强大的感触，但果然不是布鲁斯认识的手。  
“我，只要听到这句话就很高兴了。无论以后你的心会如何变化......我现在非常开心。”  
克拉克笑了。  
和之前混杂悲伤和寂寞的笑不同，是如释重负的笑颜。  
那个孩子也一定在床单下浮现了这样的笑颜。  
“去调查吧。尽情地。虽然不知道你所到达的真实是否会如你所愿。”  
他温柔地放开布鲁斯的手。  
然后像他出现的时候一样，唐突地消失了。

布鲁斯弹起身猛然醒来。  
夜色渐明，卧室里洒下白色的阳光。  
室内没有人。  
调查房间，却没看到入侵者的痕迹。是梦吗。然而拥有超人力量的他，在拥有敏锐的感觉，却依旧是普通人的布鲁斯面前不留痕迹地消失并不困难吧。  
梦还是现实，无法判明。  
可是，他的手和相握的力道，化作确实的感觉残留在布鲁斯的手心。


	7. Chapter 7

小屋下的地下室不知是何时建成的。  
单纯将石壁挖空，凸凹不平的地方。大小和上面的小屋差不多。天花板横着柱子，吊着金属棚顶的灯泡作为光源。  
虽然没有装门，不过以最大的房间为基底分开了几个房间，最深处塞着木板。虽然在父亲交换经年劣化的木板时见过，但再往前的地方从半途就变窄到人类无法进入的地步，成为深不见底的裂缝。不知道到底有多深，连通到哪里。浓重的黑暗缝隙中有时吹过冰冷的风，显示着深渊底部的未知风景。  
父亲说是南北战争时期为了藏匿奴隶而建造的，祖父说是原住民的地下遗迹。  
可是，实际上只是两人为了逗小孩玩而编出的由来吧，不过是亲人在故弄玄虚，那似乎是将曾祖父的时代就已经在地下的洞窟加工后建造的。总是被黑暗包裹，夏天依旧寒冷而干燥。因为不用冰箱也可以保存食物，祖父母和父母十分中意。  
可是，他却讨厌这个地方。成人后父母去世，他把曾在这里的东西全部搬到了上面的小屋。  
那时看到的裂缝无论如何都无法从脑海中消散。  
裂缝很深，因为实在太深，盯着看的时候感到要被深处潜伏的什么吸走。  
没有具体地想过是什么潜伏着。无法在心中凝结成图象。  
可是，那种感觉，即使成人后成家立业的现在也没有改变。  
不，不如说是变强了。甚至感觉到深渊之中伸出看不见的手，想要将他撕碎。

没有像是小时候一样，战胜犹豫后马上就把盖子揭开。  
虽然没有穿着蝙蝠侠的装扮，万能腰带依旧带在身边。  
布鲁斯戴上手套，慎重地调查箱子。  
木箱没有任何异常。也看不出有陷阱。  
把盖子打开。  
布鲁斯皱起眉头。  
什么也没有。  
里面什么也没装。只是，有着木质底板的箱子。  
是小时候做的梦吗。  
还是，想让他这么认为？  
有人着手搜查时肯特夫妇做了什么手脚吗。  
伸出手，抚摸箱底，角落有种违和感。摁着那里往里推，箱底落下变成了天窗，打开了。  
有楼梯。和那时同样陡峭的楼梯。楼梯下方，微弱的阳光所无法穿透的黑暗延续着。  
没有脏兮兮的粘液。也没有落灰。似乎细心打扫过。  
没有沾着泥土的足迹。  
能飞在空中的人不需要楼梯。  
楼梯旁边，有和小时候进来时位置相同的开关。  
试着摁了一下。并没有去担心是否会被人发现自己的侵入。反正他只要进来就一定会被发现。  
灯亮了。  
比小时候要亮。克拉克应该是换了最新式的灯泡。  
虽然楼梯依旧陡峭，不过感觉比小时候更窄，天花板也更低。并不是因为改建而是因为布鲁斯长大了。  
——天花板画满了星星。  
用荧光涂料画的，人工的星云。夜晚会闪烁微光，让人做着无法到达的遥远宇宙的梦。  
下面的地板放着木马和三轮车。倚在墙上的架子上小车和机器人玩具、毛绒玩偶挤在一起。小孩子看的漫画也有很多。甚至还有电视。  
房间深处的床，铺着画有白色小狗的床单。  
一切都几乎和小时候见过的一模一样。说不定电视也依旧能看。  
然而，和小时候有一点完全不同。脏兮兮的粘液，和臭气一同消失了。外面沾着尘土的足迹也在床边消失。  
关于家畜的失踪和杀害事件，现场留下的粘液无论用什么方法都会消失，无法保存。  
这是当然的。如果那是预想中的存在，就不会是这世上的东西。当然也不会符合这个世界的道理。

肯特夫妇不过是想要隐藏养子克拉克。而且直到大型龙卷风后，某种决定性的东西改变为止都隐藏住了。  
因此克拉克应该会竭力避免在地上出现。恐怕围绕克拉克的实验就是在这个隐藏房间中更为隐秘的地方，放置机器施行的。  
虽然小时候没发现，不过变成大人，比常人更有隐藏经验的现在，马上就能看出来。  
床附近，放着大型玩具的架子周边，空气的流动稍微有点不同。  
挪动几个玩具，推开架子，回转门悄无声息地打开了。

挖掘岩石开拓的楼梯和蝙蝠洞很像。恐怕是加工原本就有的洞窟后制造的空间。虽然没有连接小屋和“克拉克”房间的楼梯那么陡，最深处却因为角度看不分明。  
没有接触过阳光的空间很寒冷，有微弱的泥土气味。  
天花板横着柱子，吊着金属棚顶的灯泡。按下出入口一侧设置的开关，不知是没电还是灯泡坏了，依旧一片漆黑。  
布鲁斯从腰带中拿出手电，照亮了这里。虽然只有圆珠笔大小，却有相当于军用品的亮度和耐久性。  
大约下了十阶，在能看清空间的全貌时布鲁斯停住脚步。  
——一瞬，让人有了进入其他次元的错觉。  
不可能存在的图形，不可解的数字，似乎是描绘某种生物但连架空都无人能想象到的生物的画，与现存语言不同（很像梵语但明显不是）意味不明的文字的罗列。  
和小屋差不多大的空间，虽然和入口没有门的房间形状不同，可是，天花板上也是，墙上也是。  
用颜料，填满了所有空隙。其执念之深，让正常人无法想到的颜色组合所画下的图案似乎在蠕动着，甚至感到房间的角度在歪曲。  
画得密不透风。画得四面八方都是。  
无论往哪里看，连扭头不去看都做不到，执拗地画下。  
在下面的地板上，像是巨大生物的内脏洒了满地。  
用手电筒照亮，能看出是某种机械和管子以及配线。一些像发丝一样细，一些粗到连布鲁斯都可能抱不住。分别彼此缠绕，各处融合在一起。“内脏”的一边有着像复眼一样的行动指示灯，现在并没有点亮。  
那份色彩和壁画一样极为异常。难以形容，催人欲呕的颜色在地面各处，像血管一样，或是像被腐败侵蚀一样洒下各种可怖的颜色。  
不是机械原本就是这样。而是被故意染成这样的。  
只要看着就感觉身心都被侵蚀。不安、恐惧、厌恶、愤怒，各种各样的感觉混杂在一起。强烈的呕吐感、目眩、头痛。如果是软弱的人也许会失去意识。  
乍看起来，像是没有任何秩序地胡乱涂鸦，或是重叠在一起了，可合在一起看却有着统一的意图。  
禁忌而疯狂，不容于世的渴望。为了成就它对不可名状之物的召唤。  
用手电照亮旁边，虽然几乎全都无法正视，不过只有三处，设置了不同的东西。  
布鲁斯走过去。  
尽可能不去碰任何东西不是出于迷信的恐惧。正因为世上存在这份疯狂的最终结果，所以它们实际上可能拥有力量。如果不小心刺激到什么可能有无法预计的后果。  
其中之一，在房间的中央。  
放着一个箱子。  
大小和成年人的棺材差不多。合金制成，哑光的银色长方形在拥有异样色彩，像扭曲的器官一样的机械围绕下，显得无比正常。一旁大概是操纵它的的操作台覆盖着灰尘。  
箱子的盖子大开。除了堆积的尘埃空空如也。  
在箱子里面，空洞的最深处。  
包含连在箱子上的配线，所有的管线都由某种形式连在一起的巨大管子，连接着一扇门。  
靠近看，实际通着管子的出入口用灰泥涂抹固定，上面画着几个图形，以及用墙上一样的奇怪文字写着什么。因为和周围的颜色和材质不同，像是门一样浮现出来。  
灰泥上的图形与埋尽周围的混沌完全不同。没有被其融合，是这个疯狂之处的，第二个正常的地方。  
得益于来到这里之前读完的受诅咒的书，布鲁斯知道这些印记和文字是什么意思。是用来除魔的。如果全盘相信书里的内容，虽然不至于让真正值得恐惧之物就此毁灭，却能作为阻止他们侵略的咒文发挥作用。  
布鲁斯在不破坏的前提下调查灰泥上的图形。  
灰泥的后面还有房间。恐怕这里所有机械的中枢就在那里。  
是想要阻止什么的入侵吗。  
虽然想要从什么手中获得力量，却害怕它出来吗。  
布鲁斯不打算通过破坏它来确认。但是有必要知道里面的“东西”究竟是什么。  
第三个是，最深处的右侧，真真正正的门。  
相当厚的木门。画着和灰泥上相同的画和文字。  
门把手上着锁。布鲁斯从腰带里取出道具解锁。他已经习惯了这种工作。即使不用现在的道具，一根铁丝也能打开，但万事慎重为先。  
锁本身构造单纯，里面已经生锈。多年没有开关过了。  
大概是从肯特夫妇去世的大型龙卷风那天以来吧。  
合叶发出小小的咔哒声，门开了。

房间里乍看与洞窟内的疯狂无缘。  
石壁并没有被奇怪的壁画侵蚀。而是加工为适宜的生活空间，贴着浅米色的壁纸。天花板挂着荧光灯。果然还是不亮。  
乍一看的印象是“书房”。  
除了有门的地方，三面墙倚着书架。其中各种各样的书和古董整齐地排列着。室内的中央是两边较宽的写字台。  
全都落了灰，显示着在这里积灰的时间。  
想起小时候进去过的，地上大宅里乔纳森=肯特的书房。  
实际上，这里就是肯特家另一个书房。  
然而存放在这里的知识却截然不同。  
整体来说古代书籍比较多。从仅用丝线和羊皮纸做成的书、东方风格的卷轴、甚至到追溯到纪元前的的石板都有。  
是乔纳森在密斯卡托尼克大学阅览过的魔法书的同类。虽然没有大学里那么多，却也相当完善。甚至有约翰=迪依博士翻译的《死灵之书》的英译阉割版。  
看到书桌，布鲁斯的眼神变得锐利。  
放在那里的是普通的台灯，大概是欧洲中世纪的古董药箱，以及现在去高级文具店就能买到的，布封皮的笔记本。  
药箱上面，有和灰泥以及这里的入口相同的记号和文字。  
可是，吸引布鲁斯目光的是笔记本。  
灰尘遮掩看不清楚的封面标题部分，记着这样的文字。  
“给某天也许会来到这里的布鲁斯=韦恩。”

书桌抽屉没有上锁。里面放着似乎写着机械设计图和实验记录的笔记本和文件。随意翻开，看到“克拉克”的名字和一些化学方程式，还有表和数字。  
全看需要花很长时间。  
布鲁斯确认了药箱。  
里面是药瓶。高度大约十公分。是旧式的，很厚的玻璃瓶。  
里面装着白色的粉末。经过二十年岁月洗礼意外地保存良好，随着瓶子的倾斜像沙子一样哗啦哗啦移动着。  
旁边是便签。现在早就不用的东西。里面用英语密密麻麻地写着什么。  
确认过瓶子的标签，扫了一眼便签，布鲁斯把它们放回药箱。

太阳西斜，一切都被染成了红色。  
吸入外面新鲜的空气，终于感觉自己回到了正常的世界。空寂依旧的废屋，地上的部分的确属于这世间。  
虽然有微弱的光亮，但到太阳底下，地下的样子就失去了现实感。  
可是，那的确是现实。  
怀里抱着的笔记本和药箱这样告诉他。  
其他的资料和书籍，想在不被镇民怀疑的前提下掌握全貌的话有点太多了，暂且先拿这些。虽然没注意到有人跟踪，但如果被他们看出在这里呆了这么久估计不好收场。有处理好后再来一趟的必要。  
是特意指名写下的笔记。应当记载了肯特夫妇共有的秘密。

回到旅馆的时候已经过了下午六点。  
晚饭是七点，在下面的酒馆吃，不过回来的时候，酒馆已经有了十位左右的客人。  
四十多岁到五十岁，体格还不错的男人。  
在这个小镇算是年轻的了。在镇上这种程度也算是客人不少。然而店里却一片静寂。  
他们并没有特意交谈，而是一点点舔着杯里的威士忌。  
布鲁斯经过的时候，他们一齐看向布鲁斯。  
不是善意的视线。  
也没人特意向他搭话。  
布鲁斯举手稍微打了声招呼，依旧没人和他说话。  
似乎并不是完成工作后享受一杯酒的同时，试图与彼此交流的样子。  
他们腰上挂着手枪。简直像是西部电影。  
在这个荒废，几乎要毁灭的乡下小镇，谁也不会责备外出时拿枪的人吧。甚至也许会认为是为了防止有人将灾厄带到小镇的正当防卫。  
——乍一看，和离开住宿的房间时没有变化。  
然而只是被掩饰过去了，室内有搜索的痕迹。行李和家具的位置有微小的改变。  
原本就没放不能被看到的东西，为防万一被放置了窃听器和监控，布鲁斯在晚饭前，小睡了大概一小时。  
异样的世界令他很疲劳。  
笔记本和药箱收进了上锁的行李箱。  
没有做梦。  
与此相对，在睡着前，感觉克拉克站在床边。  
他没有看着布鲁斯。  
而是像等待着什么一样把视线投向窗外。  
在他的脸上，没有任何表情。  
生命，感情，什么都没有。  
简直就像蜡像。  
这是现实，还是入睡前的迷蒙所致的幻觉，想要起身确认的意志被浓重的睡意战胜了。

醒来时是七点整。  
虽然睡的时间很短，身心的疲劳却爽快地消失了。  
下到一楼，除了回房间前就有的人外，多了一个身体匀称，套着尼龙格子衬衫和背带裤，看起来很亲切的老人。  
恐怕是派来套话的人到了。  
和预想中一样，布鲁斯在吧台等待晚饭做好的时候，老人在旁边的座位上坐下，向他搭话。  
“你说你是，大都会来的律师来着？”  
“是。您是？”  
布鲁斯作为亨利=摩根热情地问，老人报上卡特=福莱的名字。是个农夫。  
“不太好相处吧。这附近的人从那次龙卷风以来就变得顽固不少。那以来庄稼就不怎么长了，又死了很多人......”  
虽然热情地装作是欢迎旅行者的乡下人，眼神中果然能看到和其他人同样的敌意。  
福莱说肯特夫妇在龙卷风发生的时候，明明待在家就会得救，却因为积极地进行救助活动而失踪了，大家都由于罪恶感不大愿意提起。没有上报死亡也只是因为巧合吧。  
另一方面，布鲁斯一边编造肯特家亲戚的事和对方的委托内容，一边装作全盘相信的样子。  
“说起来，你，不是去了肯特家吗。”  
会话中，福莱突然提到。  
虽然没被跟踪，却好像有人看到了汽车开往那里。  
此时，酒馆里的气氛明显变化了。  
其他客人和店主，乍看和往常一样。  
然而原本就很紧张的空气，变得沉重而难以呼吸。  
虽然试图不去看他们，却偷偷往这里瞟，屏住呼吸，竖起耳朵。甚至有人把手伸向枪带。  
就在这里杀了布鲁斯，尸体往密林也好荒野也好，随便往田地角落一埋就成了完全犯罪，或者被发现变成事件也要花上好几年。  
“是。我想姑且去看看家里有没有人。不过已经没人住了。连同这个也得向亲戚报告才行。”  
装作没发现，布鲁斯混着一部分真相说了谎。  
“也是啊。......真的，什么都没有？”  
奇怪的问题。  
他们口中肯特夫妇的死因是假的的话另当别论，不是已经死了吗。是目击到克拉克了吗。  
而且福莱没有说“谁”，而是说“什么”。  
现在，在店里的某个人，想要知道这个问题的答案。  
“不，那个家谁都不在。您不是说会有幽灵吧。虽然是挺吓人的。”  
布鲁斯试着苦笑。  
慢了半拍，福莱也笑了出来。  
“不，真的有的，传言，城里人虽然会觉得蠢，不过回家的路上经常有人看见......”  
这之后就是无聊的，随处可见的幽灵故事了。  
端出来的晚饭，是豆子汤和干硬的牛肉。十分难吃，汤是稍微有点豆味的开水，牛肉的口感像是嚼咸橡胶。  
“哎呀，你，不喝酒吗？”  
福莱给他看自己喝空的威士忌酒杯。  
“不，肯特夫妇已经去世，明天我必须要回大都会撰写报告了。”  
“是吗，没事吧？这不是没法从雇主那拿钱了？”  
“不，委托费还是要收的。”  
——说完明天就走之后，紧张的气氛缓解了不少。

吃完饭，为了写报告布鲁斯回了房间。老人福莱也问了想问的，没有挽留。  
从布鲁斯进去到离开，店里的客人一个都没有走。  
明天就走当然是谎言。他打算离开小镇后再掩人耳目地回来，把肯特家的书全部看完。  
在那之前，事情的全貌，或是只有轮廓也好，布鲁斯想要将其弄清。  
取出放在行李箱里的笔记本，走向桌子。  
古老的木质椅子，在布鲁斯坐下时咯吱作响。  
这让他想起打开地下室的门时，合叶开闭的声音。


	8. Chapter 8

读到这篇笔记的人，我希望你是过去曾经与我共享过秘密的布鲁斯=韦恩，这是写给你的。

布鲁斯，我期望你永远不会有读到笔记的这一天。因为如果你读到它，就说明我们接下来要做的事失败了，我们已经不在这个世上，或者即便活着，也不再是能够和你交流的状态了。  
如果你不幸读到这本笔记，一定是因为想知道我们孩子的身份，以及围绕着他我们夫妇，乔纳森=肯特和玛莎=肯特犯下的罪吧。  
我将它们写在这里。

如你所知，我曾经失去过我们的儿子。  
夏日炎炎，我们为了消暑把他带去河边玩。真的是一时不查，那个孩子被急流吞没，冲到下游两公里的地方。  
这是我们最初的罪。  
那孩子是我们的太阳，我们的星。那孩子在时家里永远映照着祝福之光，这就是幸福本身。总是充满着明朗的声音和喧闹。正因如此，那孩子葬礼之后的静寂让人难以承受。  
特别是玛莎的极度哀伤，逐渐转为心病。认为她总算能装出开朗的样子时，马上又哭起来，陷于长时间的追忆中夜里都忘了开灯。有时还会在半夜跑去找克拉克。那时的她忘记了克拉克的死，直到我告诉她才总算想起来。  
最终我被某种强迫性思维所俘获了。  
我年仅五岁时母亲病死。实在是死得太早了。  
那之后一个人把我养大的父亲，在我事业有成，即将更进一步的时候死于交通事故。  
然后这次是我的孩子。那孩子失去性命得实在是太过突然。  
三人都是，死得太过可惜。特别是克拉克只有三岁。为什么重要的人总是一个一个离我而去呢。  
我不认为这是偶然。  
有什么非常巨大的东西在看着我。那家伙只要有机会，就要把我重要的东西一个个夺走。我不知道那家伙怀有的是恶意，还是更为庞大的阴谋。不过，反正都会无情的夺走我的东西，把我吞噬。  
这样下去连妻子都会失去。  
我很害怕。  
与此同时，感到强烈的愤怒。  
决不能让它再夺走我的东西。

那时候，我开始做不可思议的梦。  
梦中的我住在仿佛水晶雕刻而成，又像钻石一样坚固到不可思议的结晶所建造的城市，比我所知道的任何都市都要宏伟和壮丽。  
作为技术基础的结晶有自我修复机能，是建材，也是燃料，更是各种各样的演算机器，医疗器具，厨具和玩具，甚至也是书籍。  
文明比地球进步许多倍。早就没有了饥饿和干旱，没有贫困，除了几种特殊的绝症，其他基本都已经消失。战争更是几千年都没有发生过。  
住民乍看外表与地球人相差无几，却穿着没有见过的，画着几何图案的长袍。因为漫长和平的年代气质理性而温和，然而却有些矫枉过正，有极端避讳变化的部分。  
让我回想起小时候看过的科幻电视剧和小说，漫画。  
我在郊外拥有与城市一样用结晶做成的房子。在家里和我一起生活的，是和我差不多大的女性和五岁不到的孩子。我认为那位女性就是玛莎。怀中抱着的孩子就是我的儿子克拉克。  
我连续不断地梦到，在那个世界居住的我的日常。  
从工作地点回家的路，与妻子无聊的对话，抱着儿子眺望公园的全貌。也有只是早上从床上起来考虑今天预定的梦。  
普通地工作，与家人过着安定幸福的生活。就好像只截取其中一部分，让我回忆起来一样。  
可是，那不过是梦。醒来等着我的是失去儿子，害怕着不安定的妻子的日常。不如说正因为梦中幸福满溢的场景，令我对现状涌现出强烈的焦躁与愤怒，那甚至成为了痛苦的一环。

我想那时的我已经比玛莎更加疯狂了。  
不仅是为了防止玛莎被夺走，为了目前为止被夺走的一切，我开始考虑复活死者的科学方法。  
我以量子力学成就事业。  
我研究的是平行世界的解释及其应用理论。小时候看过的电视剧里主人公在平行世界旅行，与死去的父亲再会了。去平行世界旅行的话我也可以与与死去的母亲再会，这样想的我，在之后便立志于与平行世界有关的学问。  
成为大人之后我明白去平行宇宙旅行，在我有生之年是看不到的，不过还是继续研究。以此为基础组建的为量子计算机提供安定计算环境的硬件设施，以及相关研究让我发了财。  
可是，克拉克死后，也许会失去妻子的恐惧，让我想起小时候的梦想。  
我对妻子说了其他世界的可能性。  
层层重叠，却绝不会彼此相交，各种各样不同的选项所构筑的世界中，一定有我没有失去家人，一切都作出正确选择，幸福生活着的世界。  
通常这些世界与我们的世界在物理上完全隔绝，无法干涉，可是如果双方距离无限近的话，彼此重合的可能性虽然无限低，却还是有可能发生。只要进行人为的调整。  
可以修改为我的父母，玛莎的父母，以及克拉克还活着的状态。  
我对她说，为此我决定更积极地投入研究，需要你的帮助。  
当然，我心底并不相信这会成功。也不认为妻子相信。可是，借由谈论这不可能的可能，共通的目的支撑起她的心，把她留在了我的身边。  
令我惊讶的是，玛莎没怎么反对就点了头，答应要协助我。  
之后问她，她的想法也和我一样。她在后悔哀悼克拉克的死的同时，也在害怕失去与我的羁绊。  
我们通读各种各样的文献，构筑理论，编写算式。设计实践这一理论的机器。  
不过停留在思考和设计阶段，离实践还相距甚远，然而借助共同研究，我们在缓解悲痛的时候也加深了感情。  
我和玛莎的病情也算是稳定下来，可以过上正常的生活了。  
虽然也可以说是由更大的疯狂吞噬了较小的疯狂。

我们追求现代科学最前沿的理论同时，也着手于古代文献。  
现代人眼光乍看愚蠢的记录，不知是故意的还是出于无知，经常会夹杂着夸张成分写下事实。  
在其中我知道了，密斯卡托尼克大学出身的医生进行过死者复活的实验。据说他成功进行了不完全的复活。  
我为了调查他的事来到马萨诸塞州的阿卡姆（我并不认为这个古老的城市与你家乡的精神病院重名，是某种不吉利的偶然），开始了调查。  
虽然我知道关于尸体复活只是行踪不明的精神异常者在胡言乱语，但接触阿卡姆的都市传说和密斯卡托尼克大学的历史时，我想到了。  
大学所有的禁书，以及其中记载的知识会不会有助于我的研究呢。  
据说这座城市的魔女们阅读这些书籍，将不容于此世的怪物召唤到这里。而且，穿墙移动到其他地方，沉溺于可疑的宴会。  
利用修改可能性从现在的位置移动到别处，或者用虫洞缩近距离。  
你会觉得愚蠢或者牵强附会吧。但当时的我们正需要这份愚蠢。实际上我们不认为克拉克能复活，失败一定会永远持续地伴随我们下去。正因如此才一直需要新的理论来支持。如果是当时的我们就算小孩子的绘本里有什么新理论都会揪出来不放吧。  
我利用你父亲，过去的朋友们，以及工作伙伴，从那个大学开始，前往各种各样的图书馆和旧书店，沉溺于奇怪的书籍与知识。  
最初看起来是愚蠢的迷信的罗列。  
然后我找到了吸引人的东西。  
最终像被闪电击中，得到了天启。  
中世纪的炼金术，在无知与虚伪的魔术中生出了现代的化学知识。同样的，这些书籍所记载的“外界的诸神”，也就是为了接触与这个世界拥有不同分支的世界所产生的知识。图像与文字、角度、数字的罗列中潜藏着太古的智慧。  
只要读下去，过去揭不开的方程式就变得容易解开了。星星的位置与咒文是因为需要重力的影响和声音震动的效果。写下这些的时代，想要全部正确地实行需要费极大的工夫吧。然而现代却有容易且安全地实现它的方法。  
我狂喜无比。瞒着图书管理员的眼睛，在复制下这些知识的同时，到处寻找着旧书和珍品书籍。在这个过程中被密斯卡托尼克大学的职员发现后禁止出入，不过这只是因为偏颇与顽固阻碍了他们。  
实际上他们是对的，只不过已经晚了，那时的我相信自己追求的知识不仅对我的家人，对整个世界都是有用的。

不可思议的梦，从我认为找到了最棒的解决方法开始，就变了质。  
梦中的我，似乎是这个追求安定的梦中世界的异端分子。  
那时我开始乘坐使用反重力引擎的球形座驾（令人惊讶地，这个世界的居民将反重力应用到日常生活之中），离开城市开始探索世界的各个角落。虽然借由杰出的科技没花多少时间就能到达目的地，大量花费时间探索而不着家的日子还是增加了。  
城市的外部与城市内的理想乡相距甚远。  
绿色稀少，暴露着光秃岩石的冷清地貌绵延不断。有时还能看到像是放置了几千年的石造古代遗迹。头上升起衰老的红色太阳。它无情灼烧着荒凉的土地，下沉后的夜晚却寒冷无比。跟在我身后的野生动物与我所知的动物不同，大多为了从荒芜的自然中寻求食粮守护自己而变得凶暴。如果没有无论何时都能保持最适宜生活环境的结晶保护和保安机器人，我可能早就没命了。  
我前往溪谷和洞窟，断层等场所，似乎在进行地质调查。  
有什么强烈的——与现实中失去克拉克，或许又要失去玛莎的恐惧相同——我怀抱着这份焦躁感。  
然后伴随调查的进行，变得更为强烈。

进行试验，不，仪式是在以前就在我家的地下空间。是我放这封信的地方。不知何时就有的。南北战争时的东西，或者传说是原住民留下的。不，说不定只是更晚的时代所制造，然后由我们家族爱编故事的人编造的。  
为了修改可能性，需要作为可能性来源的本体。  
那就是我们所希望的，复活我们的儿子。正因如此需要儿子。深夜，我挖开儿子的坟墓，偷出了棺材里小小的尸体。  
不，因为那是我们的孩子，说偷出并不恰当，然而这是罪孽深重的行为。  
那份可怖的作业过程我不打算详细写下。  
我的孩子变得十分轻。  
然后我们打开地下设置的设备，进行了仪式。  
明明做着极度残忍的事情，我们的心情却变得十分开朗和轻松。感觉未来充满了闪耀的可能性。  
如果成功的话，这世界上死亡所带来的永远的别离将会消失不见。不，不仅是死，这世上的不可能将会消失。从各种可能性的分支中选择最好的一条，去修改就好。后悔不会再带来苦恼，而是督促它成为追求新的可能性的方案。  
就连现在写下这封信的现在，我都还在后悔。

把克拉克的尸体放进装置，我们开始了实验。  
一切都很顺利。  
可是，我无论如何都想不起最后的一步，究竟发生了什么。  
吟唱完咒文的时候，确实发生了什么才对。  
记忆里有的，只有无法描述的色彩，无法理解的球体，中人欲呕的恶臭，不像来自这世间的声音，歪曲的空间，重叠的时间，我不知道自己是什么人，我是各种各样的人，我知道了上下前后左右之外还有其他的方向，我听到了颜色，嗅到了声音，看到了气味。  
然而那时的体验全都暧昧而碎片化，直到现在，我还是无法确定那曾在现实中发生过。  
然后，回过神来，我听到装置中传来哭声。  
是幼儿的哭声。  
我和妻子瞬间忘记了奇怪的体验，看向对方的脸。因为希望和欢喜而颤抖。  
成功了，我们想。  
在与没有道理地掠夺我的东西的斗争中，我胜利了。  
由欢喜和冲动驱使，我飞奔到装置前。

看到装置里的东西时，我哑口无言。  
在曾装着儿子的箱子中的东西。  
难以形容，扭曲可怖，禁忌异常的东西。这座星球上有各种各样的生物，各种各样不同的审美，却与其中任何一种都不符的形态。  
散发着强烈的臭气，伴随恶心至极的声音，粘液中颜色和形状都不固定，黏糊糊地蠕动着。  
因为你也见过所以不需要详细说明吧。  
我想要回到上面的小屋，拿猎枪下来。  
然而妻子朝着试图离开的我大叫。  
“亲爱的，你去哪里！？这是克拉克啊，克拉克回来了啊！！”  
没错。  
妻子将那个不用说是不是活的，连其存在都难以承认的异形称作“克拉克”。  
她在哭泣。一边哭一边飞奔过去，双臂抱紧箱子中蠕动的东西。  
“克拉克......克拉克！你回来了，我可爱的孩子......啊啊啊啊欢迎回家，欢迎回家！！”  
不在乎粘液四散弄脏了身体，她用脸颊蹭着，一边哭一边开心地喊出声。  
我哑口无言。到底还是无法承认，妻子怀中的东西是儿子。我觉得玛莎疯了。  
但是。  
从妻子怀中，那东西天真无邪地凝视着我的脸。  
眼睛对上了。  
黑发蓝眼，与顺流而下的孩子不一样的颜色。  
可是，那东西开口，这样对我说。  
爸爸。  
的确是流到彼岸的儿子的声音。  
我哭了。  
很恐惧，很愤怒。也很悲伤。  
这难以认同的东西正是我的儿子。我确信了。  
然而，超越一切的是亲手带回儿子的欢喜。

我和玛莎检查了“克拉克”。他身上到底发生了什么，为什么变成这样，有没有治疗方法呢？  
虽然开始几天只会说“爸爸”“妈妈”这样的单词，很快就勉强能够交流了。据推测大概有四岁孩子的智力。性格活泼，爱笑，爱哭，爱玩。  
声音和说话方式，完全就是我们的克拉克。  
运动能力比起同龄的孩子明显高得多。大致和十岁小孩差不多。只是这孩子的外型与我们差别实在太大，或许没法单纯比较。  
玩的时候察觉到，他对于痛感很迟钝。虽然是感觉不到骨骼存在的，软体动物一样的外型，却十分结实不会受伤。很顽强的身体。我认为这是不幸中的大幸。  
对食物的好恶和普通孩子一样。挑食（为什么小孩子会讨厌花椰菜呢）和偷吃零食的习惯让人烦恼。毕竟那孩子会用那副身体垂直地爬上墙啊。  
他的身体，除脸之外全身分泌的体液，带有强烈的臭气，非常肮脏，不用相当强力的洗涤液没法轻易弄掉，然而不可思议的是放置一周就会变成普通的炭块，那之后也会消失。  
等可以交流后问他记得什么，似乎除了“很可怕的事情”之外什么都不记得。他说没有爸爸和妈妈很可怕。  
我们推测恐怕是在重合可能性的时候造成了什么混乱，让原本的克拉克之中，混进了与我们知道的克拉克相距甚远的可能性。  
深爱的儿子回来了。然而不能就这么让他出门。就算是为了帮助和我们所经历过的一样，受永远的别离所苦的人们，也有必要完成这项实验。  
我们决定进行装置的改良和方程式的修正，来继续实验。

把幼小活泼的孩子关起来很残忍，可因为克拉克特殊的来历这也是没办法的事。为了不让我们的孩子感到拘束，我们在你所知道的地下室建了儿童房，买齐了玩具和学习用具。还买了电视。尽可能给他买了最新型号。这是考虑到不想让他可以出门后，跟不上外面孩子的话题而感到寂寞所做的。  
克拉克奇怪的外表，和一边藏着他一边为了尽可能不让他感到拘束而操心的生活伴随着困难，同时也是儿子一度死去以来直到现在最为幸福的时期。  
全家一起吃饭，和乐融融的场景，掩人耳目的野餐，三个人的桌游，一起做椅子的时候那孩子说总有一天想做树屋，可以教他教科书里更难的内容时，一起跟着父亲留下的磁带唱歌时，数不清的的回忆。  
都是无法代替的宝物，与你和托马斯，玛莎，三人度过的时光一样。  
写下这篇笔记的现在我依旧在脑海某处想着，我们是否本应该满足于此。

那孩子接触各种各样的玩具和书，电视的时候，察觉到自己的外形终究无法令人接受。里面的主人公们都是与人类外形相近的生物，或是惹人怜爱的动物，没有一个与那孩子相似。  
我们也是，明明爱着那个孩子，深深地爱着他，却无法彻底爱他的外形。明明是父亲，明明是母亲，别说抱着那孩子亲了，连直接碰触都会犹豫。在那孩子面前绝不会说出口，不，我和玛莎直到现在即使微微察觉到对方心中所想，也绝不对彼此说出口的。绝对不能告诉孩子的丑陋心声。  
但是，克拉克是个聪明的孩子，连这都早已心知肚明了。在皮特=罗斯的面前以披着床单的样子出现之后似乎就确信了（那孩子以为只要说是万圣节的幽灵，即使不露脸也可以和他们成为朋友，打破了和我们的约定）。  
那孩子厌恶自己的外形，感到疑问也是理所当然的。  
他问我们为什么自己和其他孩子不一样时，我们还不打算告诉他真相。虽然说了他一度死去的事实，却不想告诉他，我们曾在他死后挖开坟墓偷走尸体。  
我们未加考虑地，胡乱编了个理由。  
你可能已经从他那里听说了吧，“氪星”的故事。  
我们不是他真正的父母，那孩子是毁灭的氪星的遗孤。  
因为是外星的孩子，所以由于遗传的缘故是现在这样，不过长大之后我们就会治好他。  
氪星，是我梦里的故事。我在那段时候，知晓了自己在梦中的身份。和妻子商量，以梦为基础，编造出那孩子出生的故事。不可思议的是妻子也在做相似的梦，因此可以将其设定得更为详细。  
外星的故事果然还是无法相信，但他接受了自己不是这个国家的人，和这是一种特殊的病。也相信了长大后就会好。  
我们更加拼命想治好那个孩子。  
不知道那孩子会活到什么时候。现在没什么问题，不代表这样下去某天不会突然出现致命的症状。  
我们更为忧虑的是如果克拉克比我们活得更久。在我们活着的时候可以守护他，但我们死后，那孩子将会孤独一人。

虽然还不能说完全成功，但实验进行得越多越能看见好的迹象。  
身体的一小部分，开始拥有了人类的轮廓。身体分泌的粘液，某种程度上也可以由那孩子的力量控制了。移动方式不安定的同时，也在慢慢与人类接近。  
你见到的那孩子，即使如此也比最开始变得十分像人类了。  
可是，我们最终却开始对此抱有了深刻疑问。

克拉克回来的那一天，斯莫威尔发生了地震。  
震度为2，很轻微。即使如此还是有几人因为不习惯而陷入恐慌。  
斯莫威尔上一次发生地震，能追溯到那一天前的几十年，对我来说地震也是有生以来第一次的体验。  
那时，我以为只是偶然。妻子半开玩笑地和我说这是为了将儿子复活的奇迹传达给世界。当然不过是玩笑，根据我的计算次元间的干涉不过是在儿子的存在范围之内，并没想到会影响整个斯莫威尔。  
可是随着日子过去，伴随地震的频发，我意识到这一偶然存在奇妙的法则。  
我们的实验并非只是单纯的操作机械，也需要星辰和时刻的计算，所以需要在特定的日子进行。  
能够实行的日子，地震肯定会在试验后的二十四小时之内发生。  
几十年一次的地震，即使如此留下记录的也要追溯到西部大开发时代了。只发生过几次的斯莫威尔地震，一个月多的时候开始发生好几次。  
正好是我们试验后的二十四小时以内，绝对不会超过。  
媒体报道可能是斯莫威尔附近建立的工厂区汲取地下水所造成的。  
如果只有地震的话我们也会接受这是偶然吧。即使是个小镇，个人的实验令这一带都地震，也太不可能了。  
可是，我们却无法如此断言，因为另一件更为恐怖的连环事件开始了。

不知道最初的事件是哪一桩。  
可是，我们开始觉得奇怪的，是索耶家十岁的查尔斯失踪的时候。  
查尔斯带着牧羊犬杰克去农场里玩，过了傍晚还没回来。觉得不安想去找的时候，只有全身负伤，大量失血的杰克磕磕绊绊地逃回来。杰克很快就死了。  
大家组成了搜索队。当然我也参加了搜索，玛莎陪着可怜的母亲雪莉=索耶。  
即使拼命寻找，也没找到查尔斯。  
根据杰克的伤势，查尔斯的失踪被认为是侵入领地的草原狼干的。  
我们进行了大规模的狩猎，赶走了住在周围的许多草原狼。在阵头指挥的是查尔斯的父亲大卫=索耶。  
然而，我对结论抱有疑问。  
索耶家的谷仓周围，根据血痕知道杰克负伤查尔斯消失的地方，闻到些许异臭。不是草原狼的野兽气味。虽然很快就被风吹散，我却立刻知道了这是什么味道。  
克拉克身体分泌的，那种令人不快的气味。  
我在查尔斯的搜索结束后马上逃回家，把家里能找到的报纸都拿来调查。之后又花了好几天，去图书馆找到更多报纸，感到像被泼了一盆冷水。  
克拉克复活之后，斯莫威尔年轻一代（从幼儿到二十出头的年轻人）的失踪事件明显增加了。  
失踪理由大多被判断为离家出走和事故。特别因为最近工厂区的繁荣，斯莫威尔的人口进出增加，出现了憧憬多彩生活而离家出走的轻浮的年轻人，也有外来劳动者被怀疑。实际上他们之中也有性质恶劣的犯罪事件。  
可是，数字突然翻倍并不是从工厂区建立开始的，而是由我的儿子复活于世开始。  
他们现在也没有被找到。

我从构建理论到实践所参考的是有关“犹格=索托斯”的记述。  
根据那些可疑的书籍所记载，现有的生命诞生以前，被称作“旧日支配者”的存在就已在地球横行。  
他们从与我们地球不同的次元飞来，他们的生命与物质组成的寻常生命不同，遵从着不同的物理法则。不，应该说他们就是与我们不同的物理法则本身。  
因某种理由如今他们从地表消失了。有些在深海的底部，有些在地底，有些在群星之间。有人说被更强大的力量封印，有人说单纯是因为自然变动，有人说是因某些原因自行离开，等待再次降临，没有定论。  
夏去秋来，冬去春来，据说总有一天他们会再次降临世间。那时支配地球的将是他们的法则，将人类从地上一扫而空。  
对于我们来说应当是邪神。  
犹格=索托斯是旧日支配者之一。  
他是“究极之门”的同时也是“门之匙”以及“门之守护者”，“一生万物”“万物归一”，“超越者”。过去，现在，未来全都在犹格=索托斯体内合为一体。存在于所有次元的“究极的原型”......。  
统一时间和空间的神性。伟大知识的根源。  
这个世界的生物无法看见，无法触摸，只能从恶臭中感受到其存在。  
我重视的是其中所说，为其再度降临于世召唤出尖兵的仪式。  
当然，我并没有全盘采纳书中所述。“究极的原型”，我将其解释为分支于各种各样的次元、时间的存在，不过是将这一原型从某一个面切断所产生的无限的可能性之一。就好像三岁的布鲁斯=韦恩和八岁的布鲁斯=韦恩，也不过是被称为究极之门的次元入口另一端“布鲁斯”的原型，从不同角度看去的投影。只要改变角度，八岁的布鲁斯就能回到三岁。  
我们在其中，选取“克拉克”活着的可能性，召唤到这个次元。  
可是，这在某种意义上是正确答案，某种意义上也是个错误。  
我们的确选取了“克拉克”活着的可能性。但是同时在打开次元之门时，将犹格=索托斯的力量带到了这世上。  
拥有伟大力量，横跨所有次元、时间存在的伟大神性，然而其强大与特异性质，想在这世上的物理法则之中完全显现，需要某种程度上与这世上的东西相结合。因此那位神明因为在这世上，原本的神力会大幅下降，需要派尖兵在这世上做好事先准备。  
他们为了实体化需要构成这世上肉体的东西——人类的血肉。  
这种时候，尖兵会使用克拉克的身体显现。  
与克拉克的肉体混合的话，就能以血肉之躯存在于现世的尖兵，因我们的研究被驱赶出克拉克的肉体后，为了继续存在于世而袭击人类，特别瞄准了充满生命力的年轻人。为什么和克拉克混合就能像普通的人类一样行动，也许是因为属于这个世界的克拉克，比与这个世界性质不同，甚至不知道是否存在精神的尖兵的精神力更强的缘故。  
被分离，实体化之后，为了得到完成自己使命的能力，遵循本能吞噬了大量存在于这附近的家畜的肉。  
他试图等完全获取了形态，将自己的父神显现于世。

我们很混乱。很迷茫。就这样继续实验真的好吗。  
虽然担心儿子的下场，但这样庞大的牺牲，不，说到底地震和失踪事件也是因为这样吗。  
玛莎受到了很大冲击。认识的孩子，恐怕已经惨死。她从克拉克一度死去之后就对孩子的不幸过度敏感，我告诉她查尔斯=索耶身上发生了什么的时候她昏倒了，醒来后大声地哭了出来。  
我把发生的事写在信里寄给了你父亲。这件事太大了，无法依靠我们二人的判断，需要他客观地看待，判断这是失去儿子的我们疯了，还是真的发生了这么可怕的事情。  
可是，托马斯=韦恩，你的父亲在电话里具体地约定了再会的日程之后，死在翌日。  
这也是我们愚蠢的行动所导致的吗。我还是无法说清。

我们因这太过可怕的事情，停止了实验。  
应该是偶然，虽然应该是偶然，却也是太多不吉利的偶然了。  
我和玛莎出席了你父母的葬礼。  
我们不能不出席。你父母的死无论是偶然，还是必然，他们都是我们的好友，也是愿意和我们商量的恩人。如果这是必然，那这就是我们的罪。  
虽然留克拉克一个人很不安，不过这世上恐怕没什么能伤害到那孩子。我们决定一天两次，在约好的时间和他打电话问明情况。那孩子不知道我们去了葬礼，似乎在地上的家里享受着肆意放纵的时光。那孩子做了很多符合他年龄的无聊恶作剧（涂鸦和偷吃零食，把不是玩具的东西当玩具玩），回到家一定要好好说教一顿。  
我和妻子，看到暌违五年的你的身影，受到了冲击。  
黑发蓝眼的孩子，恐怕克拉克完全变回人类外表的话就会是这样吧。  
而那个孩子意气消沉。原本应当很精神的孩子，简直就像心被什么剜走一样心神恍惚，没有生气的样子，实在令人心痛。  
你体会着像我们过去失去孩子一样的悲伤。  
特别是玛莎一边瞒着你母亲克拉克的事，一边借你商量育儿的烦恼，对你有着很强的亲近感。  
你还记得和你初次见面时玛莎歇斯底里的样子吧。这就是原因。

从葬礼回家的路上，玛莎想出了个惊人的提案。  
她想把你介绍给克拉克，让你们变成朋友。  
原本玛莎就从你母亲那里得知，你和同龄的孩子不太处得来。父母双亡的现在，即使有阿尔弗雷德这样优秀的人物在身边，你所处的环境只会让你更难交到同龄的朋友吧。  
说不定能像我和托马斯一样，变成好朋友。这样就算克拉克无法直接在世间现身，你也能够治愈那孩子的孤独。  
说实话有点卑鄙，作为那位出色的托马斯=韦恩和玛莎=韦恩的儿子，拥有庞大财产的你的话，说不定能不被邪恶的欲望诱惑，适当地管理我们的财产，照顾那孩子的生活，我们如此期待着。  
最初我是反对的。真的应该让受伤的你看到，即使对成人的我们来说也几乎要失去理智的，外形不似人类，也许灵魂也并非人类的孩子吗。会不会进一步伤害到你呢。而且会不会因此暴露克拉克的存在，让那孩子的处境变得更为严酷呢。  
然而想到我们死后，克拉克会如何，我明白玛莎说的是对的。  
所以我打了个赌。  
把你叫到我们在斯莫威尔的家，禁止克拉克接近你，也禁止你接近克拉克房间所在的小屋。如果即使如此你们还是相遇了，并建立了良好的关系，等你成人之后就告诉你全部真相，把克拉克的将来托付给你。  
小孩子越被禁止什么就越想做什么，我想这说不定是个意外公平的赌局。  
然后我们赌赢了。

真的很感谢你。  
和你玩的时候克拉克是真的很开心。比和我们玩时更开心。同龄，感性相近的孩子们的交流，让那孩子的内心变得开朗。  
学习也更加刻苦了。都是为了有一天变得健康能去哥谭玩。  
那时候的克拉克充满了希望。  
不过我们的苦恼也加深了。和你相遇以来，克拉克对普通人类外表的憧憬变得更为强烈了。  
我和玛莎商量，要尽可能用稳健的方法治疗那个孩子，如果不行的话就如前所述借助你的力量。  
可是，你却看到了那孩子的样子。

接下来要和你坦白我们最大的罪。  
这不是与玛莎共有的。是我一个人的罪。最为深重的，我的罪孽。  
你住在斯莫威尔的最后一天，从庭院传来了孩子的悲鸣。  
阿尔弗雷德以为那是你的悲鸣，其实那是克拉克的。  
到庭院时你和克拉克都不见踪影。可是，那孩子的体液大量地洒在地上，我明白发生了什么糟糕的事。我和玛莎立刻进行分工，我去克拉克恐怕去往的小屋儿童房，玛莎把阿尔弗雷德诱导到反方向的地方。  
进入小屋时，如我所料那孩子的体液把到处都弄脏了。那孩子只要情绪激动就无法好好调节体液。  
我有很不妙的预感。  
一边叫着克拉克的名字，一边下到儿童房里的时候，我发现那孩子在床角。似乎是想要躲藏。  
我让他一直披着的床单不见了。  
露着可怖的外表，蠕动着，战栗着，缠住你的全身死死压住你。为了不让你出声，用果冻一样冰冷的肉覆盖住你的嘴巴。  
体液和肉发出十分恶心的声音。  
我的眼前，不容于世的怪物显露本性，捕食孩子，或是在进行比那更加禁忌的行为。  
热血上脑。与此同时，我感到全身发冷。  
我抓住那孩子的身体，从你身上剥离摔到地板上。  
然后，用那孩子的玩具球棒痛打他。  
不记得打了多久。  
我怒发冲冠。受愤怒驱使毫不留情地不断殴打。如果那孩子不是这世上的力量无法简单伤到的存在，早就已经死了吧。  
实际上我那时的确打算杀了他。  
——之所以停手，是因为听到了哭声。  
是孩子的哭声。  
不是克拉克的声音。  
是你的声音。  
布鲁斯，是你的声音。  
你蹲在地板上，哭着看着我们。  
完全失去理智，双眸大睁，只是本能地表现出恐惧看着我们。  
是害怕克拉克吗。  
还是说，在害怕委身于自己心中的恶魔，殴打儿子的我呢。  
那声音，终于让我从冲动中冷静下来，看到了周围的状况。  
克拉克在哭。  
一边哭一边道歉。  
对不起，揭掉床单对不起。  
是布鲁斯揭掉的。  
因为揭掉床单所以布鲁斯讨厌我了。  
我拜托他不要讨厌我，但布鲁斯不听。  
到他听我的话为止想一直在一起。  
对不起，对不起。  
那孩子从蓝色的眼中，流出眼泪。  
我终于明白自己做了什么。  
我一直在催眠自己，我爱我的孩子。不，那时候也，现在也爱着。我爱儿子。  
可是另一方面，背负终究无法容于人世的丑陋外表，以及被诅咒命运的那孩子，造成大量牺牲令人无所适从的那孩子，我对他愤怒而又憎恨着。所以归咎于他孩子气的失败，把他当成邪恶的怪物，放任自己的愤怒想要打死他。  
无论外表如何，克拉克是我的孩子，让他背负受诅咒的命运的正是我。  
那孩子没有察觉我丑陋的内心，只是纯粹地责怪自己。  
我丢掉球棒，抱紧他哭了。  
把那孩子召唤回世间，让他拥有了异形的外表以来，我第一次亲手抱紧了他。  
这是我最大的罪孽。  
无论受到怎样的惩罚，也绝对无法偿还的滔天大罪。

即使牺牲斯莫威尔，不，牺牲全世界，我也想让我的孩子活在这世上。  
这就是我的答案。这是擅自唤醒本应安眠的儿子，却避忌他憎恨他的愚蠢的我的责任。  
你和阿尔弗雷德回到哥谭后，我把自己所做的一切全都告诉了玛莎。那之后告诉她我的决心。  
妻子包容了我。对我说想要一同背负罪责。并且赞成我的决心。  
那之后，我们全身心地投入研究。  
斯莫威尔摇晃了无数次，无关男女老幼出现了大量的牺牲者。家畜也成批死去。早就数不过来了。这数字对我们来说没有任何意义。到最后外界存在的臭味飘满了整个斯莫威尔。  
因为被害过于庞大，终于有人开始怀疑我们。已经没法普通地外出了。三天前从朗格先生那里入手了狩猎用的来复枪。他和我认识很多年了，我们的婚礼也招待了他，克拉克死后更是对我们关照有加。  
如果没有那把枪，我们早就被杀了也说不定。  
不过，没有关系。  
即使被仇恨，被憎恶，即使想要杀了我们，也没关系。  
只要能活到，可以给儿子光辉的未来为止就好。

读到这里，你一定认为我是个自私的男人吧。  
没错。除此之外没有词能够形容我。  
很快前所未有的最佳的星辰之节将会来到。那时我将不遗余力把一切转变为我期望的样子。  
还有希望。我已经获得了更强的力量。  
到目前为止，我到底说了多少次我做过的无法理解的梦呢。用水晶建立，比这座星球的文明进步好几倍的行星氪星和，住在那里的男人的梦。  
实际上那不只是个梦。  
那个男人是乔=艾尔。氪星的执行官，也是科学家。他借由近年的地震，以及因地下矿石所导致的疫病蔓延，预测到氪星会因剧烈的地壳变动而毁灭。然而十几万年间因高度的科学文明而保持繁荣的氪星住民并不愿相信。  
一个人，不，加上半信半疑的妻子拉腊也只有两个人，残余的时间内别说氪星人，连让全家逃跑的手段都找不到。  
因此两人决定即使只有儿子卡尔=艾尔一个人，也要让他逃离毁灭。  
他们利用称做幻影地带的次元裂缝，让孩子逃往其他次元的同时，为了守护那个孩子将自己的精神投射到成为孩子保护者的人身上。  
没错。  
现在我和妻子既是斯莫威尔的乔纳森=肯特和玛莎=肯特，也是氪星人乔=艾尔和拉腊。  
原本克拉克是另一个世界的卡尔=艾尔，卡尔=艾尔也是另一个世界的克拉克。所以两个人通过乔纳森的仪式和乔=艾尔进行的次元穿梭，在这个世界重合了。  
说不定，在此之前乔=艾尔就已经对我们施加了影响，因此我们才得到了平常不可能想到的灵感，才能唤醒儿子。  
在此之上由于那位可怕神明的介入，变成了如今的状态。  
我得到了乔=艾尔所拥有的氪星知识，以此为基础让研究更进一步。比起我一个人开始的最初的实验，成功率应当会大幅提高。  
可是，我其实知道的。  
我寻求力量，想要对抗，不，想要摆脱的对手实在太过强大了。毕竟那是神啊。这一系列的事件根本没费他一根手指头，不过是某种反射运动——要打比方的话，就是白血球杀死侵入体内的一颗细菌——也说不定。  
面对那样的对手，即使有特殊的事由，一介人类又能做什么呢。不过是把百万分之一的可能性上升到百万分之二而已。  
但是，无论对方是谁，我也不会继续让他夺走重要的东西。反而要夺回来给他看。  
如果我失败了也只有死路一条。妻子会陪我到最后。我们早就密不可分。无论以何种形式都要让儿子活下去，让他完完整整。  
失去一切的死者，是无法从他们身上夺走任何东西的。  
万一，我们赢了，我会夺回一切。  
儿子会变成原原本本的样子吧。我的父母和妻子的父母也会拥有完整的寿命。我所毁坏的小镇会变回原本美丽的乡村，我所牺牲掉的人们——查尔斯=索耶一样无辜牺牲的孩子们也——将会回来。那样的话如今憎恨避忌我们的镇民也一定会原谅我们，重新接纳我们为小镇的一员。  
布鲁斯，你的父母，托马斯=韦恩和玛莎=韦恩也会复活。  
那样的话，希望你再来斯莫威尔玩。这次和你的父母一起。我攒了一肚子话想和托马斯说。两位玛莎也会摒弃前嫌，毫无隐瞒地一起欢笑吧。我也想见见阿尔弗雷德。你的事让他烦心了。  
那之后请再一次和我的儿子，和克拉克成为朋友吧。  
那时你肯定不会读到这篇笔记。我如此祈愿。

如果你读到了这篇笔记，就说明我们败退，只有克拉克活了下来。虽然不知道克拉克那时会是怎样的存在，如果你是想要来寻求对抗的手段，请使用这本笔记旁边的药箱里的药。使用方法附在笔记后。虽然希望你尽可能留儿子一命，不过这是留在这个世上的你应该决定的。

那么，祈祷你不会读到这篇笔记，我和玛莎接下来要面对最后的战斗了。

永别了，布鲁斯。

乔纳森=肯特

布鲁斯合上笔记，没有放下，而是凝视着手中的笔记陷入思考。  
疯子的胡话。不觉得是正常人写出来的。  
不过，写下的人却如此相信。坚信，悲伤，愤怒，悔恨，苦恼的尽头，到达了狂喜的领域。那份狂热会感染读者，唤起不安，让人怀疑疯狂之中是否存在着真实。父亲读到过去好友写来的信时，也体会到了同样的感觉吧。只是，自己和父亲的不同是，并不怀疑送上来的是否是真实，而是确信那就是真实。  
只是，还留有疑问。  
——远处传来低语般的声音。  
“......！？”  
下一个瞬间，伴随着持续的低语，室内的一切开始喀啦喀啦小声地互相碰撞，进而明显地摇晃起来。  
是地震。


	9. Chapter 9

震度是2，或者比那更低。  
土地的呻吟未止，布鲁斯像弹起来一样站起，从行李箱里取出万能腰带卷在腰上。打开药箱取出瓶子和便签收进空格子戴上腰带。数秒之间，楼下传来惨叫，复数的男人的声音，是那时在下面的人还没回去吗。布鲁斯拿起乔纳森的笔记。  
飞奔到窗边打开窗。地震停了。极少还有人住的房子一个接一个亮起了灯。外面没有人。  
布鲁斯跳入夜空之中。  
无声着地，奔向汽车。  
把笔记本丢到副驾驶坐进驾驶席，发动引擎的同时响起了几声枪响。  
从最初的恐慌中振作起来的店主和客人，朝二楼冒称律师的怪物的使者杀去，进入房间开枪了。

布鲁斯踩下油门，忘记限速和自身安全尽可能地提速，朝肯特家驶去。  
地面不断摇晃。震度依然很轻，却很有规律，像某种巨大生物的心跳。  
小镇中心到郊外的路程上，布鲁斯看到镇民的身影。想要逃跑的人，去保安官办公室和教堂求助的人，坐在路上朝天呐喊的人，或是持枪试图和什么战斗的人，甚至有人朝这里开枪。也看到驾车驶来的人。  
听到犬吠声。疯了一样地吠叫。原本仅仅是与主人一同老去，悠闲度日的犬类，想起自己的本职对着敌人发出威吓的咆哮。不，是在哀鸣吗。  
暌违二十年的地震。  
巨大力量显现的征兆。  
犹豫着是否要逃，或是打算战斗的人群中没有年轻人的身影。虽然是一片混乱，路上却因为人烟稀少没有形成拥堵。这里是即将步向毁灭的地方。为了观望它的末路而留在这里的人们曾见过二十年前招致毁灭的某物。摇撼大地，用匹敌大型龙卷风的力量将小镇撕碎。  
布鲁斯小心谨慎地不去碰那可怖的地下室的壁画和机械。直到布鲁斯爬到地上，读完笔记为止什么都没发生。  
结果只是暴风雨前的宁静吗。  
有必要在被恐惧驱使的斯莫威尔居民杀到之前，确认肯特家的状况，如果能赶上的话最好取出地下室的资料思考对策。  
一定要阻止二十年前的大灾害再次来临。

布鲁斯离开小镇中心驾车驶向肯特家。  
驶过半途布鲁斯注意到。  
明明没有住着人的房子也没有路灯，前方的天空却亮着。  
有不祥的预感。  
随着离肯特家越来越近，变成了确信。  
灌木林的缝隙间，向着夜晚的星空，比夜更黑的烟雾卷起红色的火星盘旋升起。  
有人朝肯特家放了火。  
布鲁斯回到旅馆二楼后，酒馆大概有谁真的相信了“谁都不在”的发言，去了肯特家。  
布鲁斯后悔自己的失言。应该好好考虑的才对。  
此时，不祥的声音划破夜空。  
是枪声。

在这个人口稀少的小镇随处可见的，古老的木造空屋，因为遍地洒满的汽油一口气被火焰包裹。  
“哈哈哈......真是失策，早就该这么干了！”  
周围红色的火焰照亮，卡特=福莱大声笑着。  
他的手里握着狩猎用来复枪。虽然只是以防万一，不过没用上真是太好了。  
如那个城里的愣头青律师所说，那东西已经不在肯特家周边了。都已经过了二十年。也是理所当然。  
还有其他五名同伴。和福莱一样在这个小镇失去了家人和重要的人，又失去离开小镇活下去的动力而留下来的老人们。  
他们也看到了这个被诅咒的家的末路，笑着，生气地往地上吐着口水，或是在哭。  
在它们被二十年前发生的怪事无情夺走后，所有人第一次在这里显露出鲜活的感情。  
看到律师亨利=摩根一无所知地平安离开后再也忍不下去了。所以把望风的任务交给年轻人后来到这里，想要让被诅咒的家从这世上消失。  
这是他的夙愿。  
二十年前的那一天，包括他的妻子和两个孩子，无数人因为这个家里住着的人失去性命，或是永远从世上消失。即使没法对肯特夫妇本人复仇，也不能容许这个家继续存在。  
而且如果那个律师回到城里后，肯特家的亲戚住进这个家，终于从惨剧中解脱，本该缓慢而平静地毁灭的斯莫威尔将会变得更为凄惨。  
他坐立不安，和抱有同样想法的伙伴们来到这里。  
包括福莱只有六个人，果然很多人还在畏惧着肯特家。似乎夜晚又进一步加深了恐惧。  
可是，无论夜晚还是白天都没关系。本来就是白天也会现身的不是吗。难道忘记了二十年前吗。反正越早越好。  
福莱温柔地拍打着身边哭泣的同伴。  
“这样就都结束了......”  
被拍打肩膀的男人满是皱纹的脸被泪水浸湿，回过身的时候。  
土地的呻吟响彻周围。  
福莱和那个男人的表情冻结了。  
下个瞬间，震动从地面到双脚，再传到体内，不，一切都在摇晃。  
是地震。  
灾难之日的预兆——。  
大地很快停止了摇晃。  
“呜，呜哇哇哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
瞬间，大家发出惨叫，踢飞杂草跑开了。朝停在路边，他们开来的农用卡车和汽车跑去。以即使被农业不兴和不变的生活锻炼过，也难以相信是老人的速度，挥舞手脚惊慌失措地奔跑。  
一路上外部世界的臭气流淌过来。  
二十年前漂浮在斯莫威尔全镇的恶臭。  
咚，地一声，响彻肚子深处的轰鸣。  
“什......！？”  
他们开来的车被压扁了。  
不是正在被压扁，而是现在，已经被压扁了。  
外壳像糖壳一样凹陷，窗玻璃裂开，车胎脱落滚到一边。  
简直就像从天上挥下巨大的铁锤一样。  
然而铁锤本身却看不见。  
取而代之的是周边飞散着焦油状的液体。  
车体的周围，草呈椭圆形倒下。粘液，和草混在一起，合着在地面拖曳的诡异声音响彻周边。  
有什么在。  
压扁两辆车让车陷进地面，连汽油点的火也踩灭了。那是连周围的草也犁倒的巨大无比的身体。  
可是，却看不到它的身影。  
六个男人止住了脚步。  
双眼睁大到极限，盯着看不到的东西。牙根咬紧到看得到牙龈的程度，齿间连惨叫都漏不出来。他们没有挪动一根手指。办不到。  
比地震时更甚的恐惧冰冷地环绕住他们。  
那东西在。  
二十年前恐怖的预告。  
四散的焦油状液体中的一部分，像是一根细长的绳子一样流泄在地面。  
仿佛是投出套索的影子。可是却没有落下影子的实体。它朝着福莱等人的方向，疾驰过来。  
最前面的男人的脚浮向空中。  
“赛斯！？”  
就好像突然被看不见的绳索套中拽起来一样。  
男人——赛斯惨叫着试图挥动手脚，却被无情地提起，几乎一瞬就被拖到了压扁的汽车旁边。  
焦油状的液体满地泼洒。  
瞬间，被看不见的什么抓住的男人——赛斯消失了。  
像是被放进了看不见的嘴里。  
连咀嚼音都没有。  
只是，消失了。  
“啊、啊、啊、啊......”  
焦油状的液体进一步跑向他们。  
伴随着惨叫另一个人也被缠住了。他把手伸向腰腹周围，想要把缠在那里的什么解下来，他的手确实抓紧了什么，然而，却看不到缠着他的东西。  
“畜生！！”  
朝着看不见的东西，一位同伴扣下了猎枪的扳机。福莱也开枪了。  
复数的枪响。  
可是。  
就这样，第二位牺牲者和赛斯一样消失了。  
虽然他们的眼睛无法捕捉，什么也没有的空间中，像是有什么柔软的东西蠕动着把它挤出来一样，射进去的子弹像石子一样滚落在地面上。  
“————！！”  
旁边的男人也被卷走的瞬间，福莱像弹射出去一样跑了。其他人也同样。试图救他的想法消失了。被压倒的恐惧取代。即使试图阻止也只是螳臂当车。  
几个人分散开来，没有考虑朝哪里跑。只是自顾自地逃离现场。  
背后粘在地上的粘液之线紧追不舍。

布鲁斯到达时肯特家的建筑已经完全被火包围。  
大灾害后二十年间，保持着无人状态留存下来的建筑，朝着繁星满天的夜空吹起不祥的黑烟和火焰。房子里的东西和房子本身发出燃烧破碎的声音，与此同时红色的火星凄美地消散在空中。  
布鲁斯下了车。  
热气拍打着脸颊。火势很凶。是倒了汽油再烧的吧。已经来不及救火了。如果地下室的书籍和资料能没事就好了。  
没有纵火犯的身影。  
马上就预测到他们怎么了。  
他闻到混合烟熏味的强烈臭气。小时候闻到过的克拉克的臭味漂浮在这一带。  
停在路边的两辆车——农用卡车和汽车——被压扁了。涂抹着焦油状的粘液，让人联想到被碾死的尸体。  
弄脏周围的粘液，压倒草坪向庭院中央拖过去。  
仿佛巨大蛞蝓爬过的痕迹。如果那是蛞蝓的话，大小应该有小型马厩那么大。  
庭院的草在动。  
有什么碾倒化为杂草的草坪，边翻掘着土壤，边拖着粘液爬过庭院。  
朝着庭院中央。  
现在也在这里。  
然而却看不到。熊熊燃烧的火焰也无法映照出它的影子。只有爬过的声音和痕迹、粘液传达着存在的讯息。  
正因为不是这世间之物，才无法在这世间看到。  
布鲁斯一边把手伸向万能腰带，一边在后面紧追不舍。  
爬动停止了。  
滴在地面的粘液像是迎接布鲁斯一样朝他滴过来。  
察觉到什么了吗，与之前令人消失时的一根不同。像被巨大的手捏碎一样，几米宽的什么大量缠绕蠕动着，如同雪崩一般掉落。伴随质量感受到的是令人难以忍耐的强烈恶臭，将这世上的空气变为异界的空气。巨大的声音，肉拍打粘液的声音，粘液大量滴落在地的声音，压过了房子燃烧的声响。  
布鲁斯停住脚步。  
没有逃跑。  
也没有更接近。  
他的身体被看不见的怒涛压倒。

在那之前，布鲁斯的身体飞向空中。  
并不是获得了他所认识的超人类的能力。手中射绳枪射出的尖端刺入目标物，后部装着的钢索与射绳枪内部的滑轮拽住目标物把他拉起。  
平常在街头飞翔所使用的蝙蝠道具刺进的是，克拉克小时候谈论过的树干上端。与记忆中相隔二十年，树木枯了一半，不过还是将布鲁斯的身体拽到了比怪物“头上”更高的地方。  
鞋底和身体有被什么拂过的感觉。鞋子沾上了粘液。柔软的，无数虫子在蠕动一样的什么，想要抓住绕过去的布鲁斯。然而向下只能看见倒塌的草和肮脏的粘液。从它的正上方通过时，布鲁斯从腰带一格取出瓶子打开，连着瓶子把里面的东西倒在它身上。  
白色的粉末在夜空中扩散。  
瓶子在空中旋转，一边撒着粉末，一边在布鲁斯脚下不自然地被弹飞到一边，下个瞬间碎成了粉末。  
布鲁斯操作射绳枪卷起钢索，在撞上树干前弯下身以树干为轴，在空中绕了一圈。调节好下落的速度，折断细小的树枝，伴随纷扬的树叶落到地面。  
与此同时。  
被撒上粉末的地方，从之前什么也没有的空间，出现了巨大的“东西”。  
不过，那究竟是“什么”。  
大小和小型的马厩差不多。  
硬要形容的话，是果冻做成的，几百、几千、数不清的扭曲绳索系成的鹅蛋形。有时汇聚成触手，探寻着周围。  
奇形怪状让人联想到猪头，像是腿一样的东西长了几十只。然而就连那是否能作为腿发挥作用都令人起疑。细长的腿蠕动着，埋在果冻一样的肉浪（如果那能用肉形容的话）中，或是从猝不及防的地方长出来。蠕动的物体之中，巨大的眼睛此起彼伏地开闭。数不清的眼睛毫无秩序地四处散布。与腿一样在肉浪中流动着，一边改变位置，一边灵活地转动着往四面八方看去。侧面的部分密集地长着几十条象鼻一样突出的器官，摇晃着反复张合。是在呼吸，还是有什么别的意味呢。  
被扭曲的果冻般的身体包围，有如宗教画中天使的光环一般的圆环突然闪现。然而可怖的是那并不是光。构成的物质不明。  
一举手一投足都挥洒出脏兮兮的粘液，将世上的空气污染成异界的气体。  
颜色是灰色，也像蓝色和紫色，不，说到底真的有颜色可以类比吗。这世上生物的眼睛所拒绝看见的色彩，应当是最正确的形容吧。说到底如上所述的特征全都只是在强行用这世上的东西去嵌套，准确来说是和颜色一样，其存在整体都令人拒绝。  
那并不是突然出现的。而是原本就在那里。因为实在是区别于这世上的任何东西所以无法看见，但由于布鲁斯扔出乔纳森留下的粉末才能暴露出来、  
看到显现于世的异界之物，布鲁斯全身的血都冷了。身体颤抖，汗毛倒竖。胃里的东西反到喉头。心脏就像自己有生命一样剧烈跳动。头晕目眩。  
布鲁斯作为这个世界生物的本能，正在全力否定眼前的东西的存在。  
蠕动扭曲的那东西的眼睛，在奇怪的肉之海中灵活地一转，一齐看向布鲁斯。  
意识离他远去。  
朝向身形不稳的布鲁斯，绳索状的部分像长枪一样伸去。  
粘液随动作滴落，放出猛烈的臭气。  
布鲁斯举起双手。  
口中漏出奇妙的语言。  
与如今地球上使用的语言不同。  
像歌一样抑扬顿挫地念着，双手和手掌，驱动手指，在空中画出印记。  
咒文与印。  
想与不容于世之物对抗，只能遵循世间没有的法则。  
伸出的触手，在碰到布鲁斯的身体之前，停住了。  
它战栗着，像是害怕什么一样地颤抖，回到本体。  
几根触手伸出，依旧在碰到布鲁斯前停下，重复伸出又收回的过程。  
令人回想起过去与克拉克再度相遇的夜晚，触碰到脸颊前停住的手。  
怪物的身体以前所未有的速度剧烈扭曲着反复收缩。简直就像从肉体中刚刚取出还在跳动的心脏。粘液如血液般四散。  
强烈的臭气，可怖的外表，多亏艰苦的训练布鲁斯才能面对它，没有发狂，也没有失去意识。可是，精神力就像砂做的城堡被海浪卷走一样迅速消耗。决不能在此停下。停下的瞬间魔法的加护就会消失，布鲁斯将成为怪物的盘中餐。  
它拼命地向布鲁斯伸出触手，却反复在碰到之前收回。  
布鲁斯对此视而不见，按乔纳森便签所写的步骤在空中画下印记，继续唱诵咒文。  
雷鸣响起。  
刚才为止还不顾地上的灾厄，缀满星星的夜空，被突然出现的黑云覆盖。空中划过闪电。  
电光和雷鸣反复，摇撼着天空。冰冷的风像是要将一切刮倒，布鲁斯西装的下摆和领带被风卷起，却没有雨滴落地的征兆。  
传来奇怪的声响。  
厚重低沉，沙哑的声音。那是现存生物的发声器官无法发出的，连声音本身和音域都疯狂可怖的音色。但是，那的确是声音。确实在说着某种语言。布鲁斯曾环游世界，掌握各种各样国家的语言，那语言却超越了布鲁斯所知的领域。  
Ygnaiih thflthkh’ngha Yog-Sothoth Y’bthnk h’ehye—n’grkdl’lh  
单纯听着就感觉身心都被侵蚀。这不是人类该听的声音，只要听着异界就会侵蚀身心的声音。  
怪物幅度更大地，跳了一下。  
Eh-ya-ya-ya-yahaah—e’yayayayaaaa ngh’aaaaa ngh’aaaa h’yuh h’yuh  
地面伴随轰响摇晃着。  
它就像要将大地挪走一样摇晃着地面。这是今天第几次地震了呢。这次的震动，让熊熊燃烧的房子进一步倒塌。飞溅的火星就要点燃庭院的草木。  
“......——斯”  
猝不及防地。  
异质的声音，就这样喊出了布鲁斯听惯的单词。  
“布鲁斯————！”  
触手朝布鲁斯的脸颊伸来。几乎就要碰到布鲁斯的肌肤了。甚至能感受到那份冰冷。  
小时候，隔着床单碰到的温度。  
然而，却永远触不可及，无力地跌落在地。  
瞬间。  
雷鸣，地动，不属于任何一种，几乎震破耳膜的声音响彻这一带。  
伴随恶臭恐怖的力量炸裂开来。  
呼啸的狂风，炫目的闪光，那之后。  
——布鲁斯恢复神智时一切都消失了。  
奇怪的怪物，异界的臭味不见了。  
现在漂浮的恶臭是房子上空的黑烟所散发出的，房子一部分还在燃烧着照亮周围，已经快要熄了。这里大概很快就会沉没在暗夜之中。  
东西爬过的痕迹，弄脏布鲁斯鞋子的粘液，也在消失。  
黑云散去，夜空闪耀着美丽的星星。  
只是，包括布鲁斯背后的树木，周围所有的草木都变成黄绿色，留下枯死倒塌的残骸。  
异界之物回到了它本来的世界。

1928年。  
马萨诸塞州北部没落的乡村围绕异界发生了一起怪事。  
如果就这样进行下去，就像水压让一点点的龟裂发展成溃堤一样，外界的力量将雪崩般涌入这个世界，将人类一扫而空。  
察知事态严重性的密斯卡托尼克大学三位教授，以大学附属图书馆和召唤出怪物之人留下的记录为基础，施行魔法与其对抗。  
他们让怪物在这个世上实体化，为了让它属于异界的部分回到故乡使用了叫做伊本·卡兹之粉的魔法粉末，那是使用以乌尔之印为起始的印记和咒文的魔法。  
乔纳森肯特放进药箱的就是这种粉末和记载魔法步骤的便签。  
乔纳森是否了解这起为了世间的平稳而隐藏的事件，如今已不得而知。  
唯一明了的是，他知道其效力，并预测到了必须使用它的事态，但并没有亲自使用，仅此而已。

布鲁斯大大地叹了口气。  
火灾的刺激性气味还留存着，不过能吸进这个世界的空气真的太好了。  
虽然脚步踉跄但还是勉强站住了，对着怪物出现又消失的地方，凝视了一会。  
那究竟是什么。  
作为二十年前，席卷斯莫威尔的大灾害的源头，斯莫威尔的“大型龙卷风”的规模，与灾祸根源相同的1928年的事件相比实在太小了。  
与乔纳森和玛莎最后的战斗有关吗。因为他们的战斗，它变得虚弱而在肯特家周围像亡灵一样徘徊。那么为什么，布鲁斯来到肯特家的时候没有现身呢。  
而且为什么在今晚，发生了地震呢。单纯是因为不知道肯特家地下有什么而放火的愚行吗。  
站在床边，是梦还是现实都无法辨明的身影。  
在从这世上消失之前，它喊了什么。  
床单下的样子还是想不起来。  
布鲁斯像是为了逃避现实，用右手盖住眼睛。  
眼角很热。呼吸堵住了。  
“......克拉克......”  
伴随着胸口的闷痛低语出声时。  
小小的，真的是很小的金属声。  
布鲁斯朝那个方向回过头。  
映入眼帘的，是几米之外端着猎枪的卡特=福莱。藏在高高的杂草之中，因为草丛倒塌而露出身影。  
匍匐在地的他没有下半身。  
内脏，血液一滴都没有流出。衣服也没有撕裂。只是，像是黏土被刀切开一样干净地切断了。  
他的脸上失去血色，变成泥土一样的颜色。  
瞬间，伴随震耳欲聋的声音，胸口受到前所未有的强烈冲击，全身一晃。  
察觉到自己仰躺着的同时感到难以忍受的疼痛，布鲁斯抬起头看向自己的胸口。  
胸前的肉连同衣服被弹飞，在夜晚的火焰中喷出黑红色的血。  
被打中了。  
这是卡特=福莱最后的复仇。  
伴随呼吸嘴里涌出血液。喉咙里传来咕噜咕噜的讨厌声响。生命连同血液从身体里抽走。连抬头的力气也很快消失。后脑撞在地上，却感觉不到冲击。  
视野逐渐变得狭窄。  
好黑。  
是天阴了，还是自己看不见了，布鲁斯已经失去判断。  
听到两声枪响。  
不是现在，而是遥远的过去。原本布鲁斯应该死去之时的信号。  
如影随形的死亡终于追了上来。  
可是，无论是孩子，还是大人，都依旧是孤身一人。没有人握住他的手。无论早几秒还是早几十年，终究都是父母先离他而去。恐惧，战栗，失去性命的孩子，无人能够慰藉。  
再会的夜晚，他对自己说，绝不让你一个人。  
——到头来不还是一个人吗。  
这就是布鲁斯=韦恩死前最后的想法。


	10. Chapter 10

[ＣＨＡＰＴＥＲ 10]

“？”  
阿尔弗雷德的手停在书页上。  
即使主人不在他也依旧很晚睡。因为主人有时会突然联络他。虽然现在的他只是因为接电话以外的工作完成了，在享受阅读的时间。  
最初，听到低沉的地动。  
下个瞬间，一切都在摇晃。  
因为主人特殊的“慈善事业”他已经习惯了各种异常事态，可是面对这座城市几十年也没有过的现象，他还是迟了一瞬才理解发生了什么。  
是地震。

暗黑的宇宙中，星星一边改换着位置一边歌唱。  
无名的都市埋在沙漠之中。漂浮着鱼和其他各种各样腐败臭味的肮脏黑泥蔓延到所有地方。之后他为了面对真身永远成谜的杀人狂穿上了衣服。破壳鸣叫的雏鸟。在地面行走的甲壳类种族。骑士投身于圣杯之战。驶向大海与天空相接的壮丽城市的金色桨帆船。美丽的田园风景中急着回家的孩子。向神献上祈祷的菌类。猫儿摇晃着柔软的毛发跃向月亮。玛瑙建成的光辉建筑。她起誓为父母复仇而召集了同伴。那无比巨大的山脉的确耸立在南极。醚之风中摇晃的植物。徘徊在黑夜的吸血怪物。前往真空的硅基生命体。深海底部可怖的神陷入死亡般的安眠。在氢之海中游泳的哺乳类。  
理智早已无法归还的深奥混沌。  
无数的。永远的。  
数不清的四散的可能性，无论是自然现象，还是有意为之，无论是脊椎动物还是无脊椎动物，有意识或是无意识，动物植物还是那之外的东西。黑暗之中熊熊燃烧的星星还是吸收光线的暗黑星。生与死与超越生死之物，甚至连是否有生命都不知晓。地球，其他星球，其他星系，其他的时间连续体，曾存在于所有地方，如今依旧存在。不可解的球体闪耀彩虹色光芒汇聚之物。过去，现在，未来。  
几千几万几亿几兆几京几垓，连去数都显得愚蠢。  
凌驾所有平行世界的星星的数量，永远持续下去的分支。  
不加归纳而无限扩宽下去。  
然而，这所有的存在都是同一个原型从不同角度看到的东西而已。  
只要改变角度。

少年微微张开眼睛。  
好像做了什么梦，但想不起来了。  
失去意识只有一瞬间。然而他的苏醒却是种不幸。  
伴随巨大的声音，瘦小胸口被难以忍耐的疼痛击中，那份冲击让少年失去了意识。身体穿过的洞给少年的身体留下了致命伤。随着艰难地跳动的心脏喷出大量的血。明明还活着却流失了必要的体温和气力。  
一般来说就会这样死去吧。  
但是，他却不知为何，恢复了意识。  
好黑。  
好冷。  
不，好害怕。  
无法移动的黑暗之中，少年感到强烈的恐惧。  
好害怕，真的好怕。救救我。  
至少在气绝的瞬间只要有谁在身边陪着他，就能缓解他的恐惧。  
但是，谁都不在。他的周围此刻没有活人的气息。父母已经死了。  
他孤独一人。  
会这样孤独地，在压倒性的对死亡的恐惧中气绝身亡吧。  
想要出声的口中漏出死前最后的微弱呼吸声。  
救救我。  
想要有谁，触碰到这双手。这份孤独无法忍耐。像是被黑暗吞没。看不见。怕到哭不出声。  
拼命伸出手，探向虚空。  
实际上只是手掌微微抖了一下，但少年并不知道  
——可是。  
有只手抓住了伸进黑夜的手。  
像无数冰冷的虫子蠕动着汇聚成人手的形状的，小小的手。

布鲁斯睁开眼睛。  
好像做了什么梦，却想不起来。  
究竟睡了多久呢。想要思考脑中却因为梦的余韵一片混沌。  
无法好好连接到意识的视线前方，有着极度令人不快的东西。  
密密麻麻的填满着。即使只在朦胧的意识中见到还是感到胸闷恶心。虽然知道那是什么，没有彻底觉醒的意识里却浮现不出具体的记忆。  
不知为何带着鲜红。  
听到呼吸声。  
有规律的喘息声。其中偶尔混入了不安定的高亢哨音。  
比起说是哪里传来的，不如说是包裹在呼吸之中。像在什么体内，感受着它的呼吸。  
不可解的球形。  
意味不明的文字列。  
诡异的记号。  
被吞食的生物和吞食的生物，全都与现有的生物相差甚远，没法管那叫做“生物”。  
映入眼帘的一切都似乎在合着呼吸诡异地蠕动。  
不是这个世界的东西。  
到底是什么，迷迷糊糊地想。  
——地下疯狂的壁画。  
想到的瞬间，意识找到了焦点。至今为止所有的记忆都急速回来了。布鲁斯想起自己被枪击中的事，上半身猛地弹起。  
看向胸口，双手猛地摸到前胸。  
身体和衣服都没有开洞，也没有出血。触碰到也没有痛感。  
自己的确应该死了。  
环视周围。  
布鲁斯所在的是肯特夫妇为了复活儿子而建造的地下室。布鲁斯被平放进过去存放克拉克遗体的合金箱子。上端的盖子开着、  
地下室变化很大。  
全体充满了微暗的红光。光源不明的红光，随着不安定地响彻室内，不似呼吸声也不似鼓动的低音律动着，令人想起摇晃的淡红色水波。不祥的壁画上怪物和图形、文字，因为光的移动像拥有生命一样蠕动着。  
地上的机械正在运行。装在上面的动作指示灯无序地点亮，化作睁开的眼睛，传达着重新活过来的讯息。大小各异的配管之中，气体和液体和其他东西正在通过。配管和配线随着传输进行一同像生物一样脉动。  
这就是这个房间的内脏。  
布鲁斯想起在地上对峙过的异界之力。  
响彻室内的呼吸声和哨音就是机械运行的声音吧。  
布鲁斯从棺中复活了。  
扶住冰冷彻骨的金属外框，站在地板上的时候脚步虚浮。简直就像睡了很久很久，手脚不听使唤了一样。  
然而只过了一瞬，就能使上力了。  
一切都令人目眩，预示着疯狂的征兆，没有任何一处人类能够看的地方。无论哪里，只要停住视线一会儿，就会毁掉在现世的认知吧。  
第一次进入这个房间的时候，以为进入了异次元空间。  
现在那成为了现实。取回生命的这里并不存于世。  
但是，布鲁斯没有在这个异世界中迷路，而是往某个方向走去。  
他能够确信。  
正如他所料。  
连接疯狂场所的根源并将其封印，最深处的灰泥之前。只有这里在这个异空间中保留了现实感。然而在着装满红色液体般的异界光线之中，像是快要消失一样显得弱小。  
那前面站着克拉克=肯特。  
黑发，高大而强壮的青年身姿。身上穿的是超人的制服。过去肯特夫妇所梦想的，不需要床单的外形。在世外的光景中，不可思议地只有他身上衣服的色彩没有被微暗的红光侵蚀，在疯狂的场所令人发疯的正常。背对布鲁斯站立着稍稍仰视，好像在看着灰泥另一端的什么。  
“......状况如何？”  
越过蠕动的机械对自己身后站着的布鲁斯，他转过身投去视线。  
嘴角含着微笑，近乎慈爱地看向走入视线的布鲁斯。  
他和布鲁斯在一起的时间，只有小时候的一个月和相隔二十多年的几次而已。  
不，说不定，从知道他飞在天空时起就已经关注着他。  
可是，尽管如此，以为失去他时穿透胸口的失落感，却和小时候作出无法挽回之事所体会到的丧失感一模一样。  
失去生命的瞬间所想到的是他。  
那个人如今就在眼前。  
“糟糕透顶。”  
布鲁斯故意环视周围，用生硬的表情回答。  
他还没有自暴自弃到觉得死亡很痛快。也没有满意到为复活而高兴。  
说到底，是难以接受取回一口气的理由。  
“你对我使用了这个机器吧。”  
小小的乡村地下所建造的，令人梦到希望的同时毁灭世界的机械。恐怕现在站在布鲁斯面前的男人和布鲁斯自己，就是它的继承者吧。  
明明知道会发生什么，这个男人还是再次启动了机械。  
面对他的责备，克拉克微微摇了摇头。  
“虽然危险但没有办法。我赶过去的时候你已经是如何治疗都救不回来的状态了。——我不想失去你。”  
“怎么看都是你为了一个人拿世界做交换吧？”  
“了解我的世界的如今仅剩一个人，只有你了。”  
“......？”  
不懂他在说什么。  
“父亲留给你的故事还有后续。那对夫妇消失后，留下的孩子究竟怎么了。”  
克拉克朝灰泥投去视线。  
仿佛未知深渊的另一头迎来悲惨末路的父母，就在灰泥的彼端一样。

那一天。  
肯特夫妇让克拉克把喜欢的事情做了个遍。  
这几个月，白天都不能离开地下的儿童房，这一天却一直在地上的家度过。卡牌游戏和桌游、接球，还有其他很多很多，三人一直玩到克拉克尽兴为止。还做了很多捣蛋的事。甚至还在墙上涂鸦了。准备的食物都是克拉克喜欢吃的，零食也吃到了饱。  
真的很开心，永远这样就好了，那时克拉克单纯地想。  
不过，平时并没有让他撒娇任性的机会。  
“那时爸爸妈妈脸色很暗淡。虽然也有担心你我之间的事，和我的治疗状况的原因，但主要是因为和邻居还有附近的人们关系变得很差。有时连我的藏身处都能听到争吵的声音——到头来，原因还是在我。  
但是，那天两个人就像一切烦恼都消失了一样表情明朗，笑得很高兴。我对此非常开心。”  
可是。  
事与愿违，幸福的时刻终于迎来结束。  
“到了傍晚，爸爸妈妈把我带到了这个房间。我很不高兴。虽然是为了变成普通的孩子，但唯独治疗时父母会变得像陌生人一样严厉，治疗行为本身，也让身体痛苦得像被切成碎块。  
——不过，那一天不同。”  
乔纳森和玛莎抱紧克拉克。笑着告诉他。  
说今天治疗结束后，你就会变得和其他孩子一样。  
“我好高兴，觉得这真是最棒的一天。和大家一样上学，不用隐藏而是光明正大地在外面玩。可以见到镇上的孩子们。也能见到你——。所以，那时的我并不知道，爸爸妈妈为何眼含热泪。”  
含着眼泪地看着手舞足蹈的克拉克，露出十分温柔明朗的笑容，乔纳森和玛莎关上了合金箱的盖子。  
他们不停地说着，我爱你。  
我爱你，无论发生什么，无论未来会如何，都爱着你，我们爱你。  
视线被金属和黑暗遮盖前，看到乔纳森和玛莎像是支撑着彼此一样抱在一起。  
那就是克拉克见到的父母，乔纳森=肯特和玛莎=肯特最后的身影。

那之后斯莫威尔镇迎来了毁灭。

克拉克苏醒时不在金属箱里。  
他在未曾见过的房间。大小和肯特家的地下空洞差不多。室内充满了水晶般光辉闪耀的白色晶体。不可思议的是那光线并非令人目眩，而是让人内心祥和。气温被保持得十分舒适，光脚踏在地上也不觉得冷。  
他刚才躺着的是房间中央设置的结晶床。虽然很硬身体却不会痛。不如说睡醒后感觉很清爽。  
起身环视周围确认自己在哪的时候，克拉克发现了自己身体的变化。  
不是一直厌恶着的无法形容的不定形态。即使精神松懈也不会洒出粘液。变成了形态固定的，人类的外表。  
“我很开心。情不自禁地走来走去大声叫喊。因为一丝不挂，在旁边看应当相当古怪吧。”  
全身赤裸地四处奔跑。不习惯使用双脚而跌跌撞撞，却依旧高兴着。胡乱挥舞手臂，看着自己的手掌，不停重复着握紧和打开。触摸全身各处，体会皮肤、肌肉和骨骼的感触。  
是人类。  
不是在地板上蠕动，难为情地爬动着的东西，而是人类。  
高兴地想要接触全世界的人。想要让谁看看自己的样子，想要主张自己和大家一样，是人类。  
所以呼唤最想要向他们炫耀的父母的名字。  
一直以来，最期待他这副姿态的正是父母。明白他们拼命遮掩的厌恶和罪恶感。不过，这都已经结束了。这样父母再也不会因自己而苦恼。  
可是。  
没人回应。  
没有人在。  
闪耀白色光芒的水晶所守护的空间中，克拉克孤身一人。  
不由自主地站住，发生了什么，“想起了”自己变成了什么样。  
“房间在南极的巨型山脉的一角，父母用氪星技术，为了保护我而建立的要塞。用那份技术，两人所拥有的所有知识和技术都被植入我身上，正因如此我才能在地球和氪星上都作为学者而生存。说到底，重新构成身体，到学习到这份知识后醒来为止已经过了接近十年。”  
他知道了一切。  
氪星的父母为了逃离毁灭，地球的父母连同自己以太多的生命作为交换，令他苏醒的过程。  
斯莫威尔发生的无数事件。破坏与杀戮，无辜者的死。  
以及，父母所挑起的最后一战。  
克拉克哭了。  
只能自顾自哭泣。  
很悲伤。很孤独。如果真的需要那样大的牺牲的话，自己的生命已然沉重得难以接受。  
哭啊哭啊哭了很久很久。  
挥舞手脚，击打地板，墙壁，大声哭叫。眼泪流干后，坐在原地，什么都不想地度过了比哭泣多一倍以上的时间。  
不过。  
最后他站了起来。  
有必须要用父母所给予的手脚去做的事。  
“爸爸和妈妈，经常说要成为有用的人。并不只是对亲生儿子的期待，而是想让我赎罪吧。”  
马上就想到了该怎么做。  
小时候，漫画和动画，电视剧，童话，传记，包含虚构和非虚构，他看过了古今东西各种各样的英雄故事。连同无法出门的份尽情的发挥想象，也做过自己成为英雄的梦。  
同时了解了氪星人的特性。黄色太阳光下得到强大力量的特殊体质，能够将空想变成现实。  
克拉克用父母准备好的身份，进入了大都会的大学。那之后，为了尽快知道世界上各种各样事件的情报，进入了知名新闻社星球日报。结局为了隐藏身份“平凡的新闻记者克拉克=肯特”诞生了。  
与此同时，为了遮掩身份穿上花哨的制服在全世界飞来飞去，从各种各样的灾害和事故中守护人们的英雄，成为了“超人”。

“之后就和你知道的一样。”  
克拉克用天蓝色的眼睛，凝视着布鲁斯。  
“我想要见你。一直一直都想见你。但是，知道了自己是什么，我觉得你忘记一切在离我远远的地方幸福地生活下去就好，偶尔在电视和杂志上看到也强自忍耐。”  
翻卷着鲜红的披风，他逐渐走近。  
皱紧眉头，那是忍耐着内心的怀念与喜爱所造成的，深切甜美感触的表情。  
他自顾自地寻求着布鲁斯。  
“但是，我错了。你就在触手可及之处。而且你也已经知道了我的一切。我不会隐瞒。已经忍不下去了。”  
他凝视着布鲁斯站定。  
保持着严格而生硬的表情，布鲁斯深蓝色的眼睛比夜更冷，映照出他的身影。

乔纳森=肯特怀抱着妄想。  
小时候起就纠缠着他，只要有机会就夺走他所爱之物的存在。从母亲开始，接下来是父亲，最后连儿子都被带去彼岸。这样下去妻子都会被夺走。他觉得在夺回过程中挚友夫妇的死，同样是自己所致也说不定。  
无论幸运还是不幸，给自己所遭受的无法抵抗的命运赋予超越性的人格并将其克服，是很常见的事情。有时那被称为神，有时被称为恶魔。  
他的人生就是与它的战斗。  
可是，那真的是妄想吗。  
包括接连的死亡，魔法书，外星人，平行世界的同一存在，被叫做邪神的，犹如梦中的存在和事件与“偶然”重合，本不可能实现的复活死者的愿望伴随巨大的牺牲实现了。  
对不可解的命运付出巨大贡献，招致毁灭的机械被灰泥封印，连接着地底。乔纳森从那里召唤了什么，却又试图抑止它的完全显现。那里前面究竟有什么，记载遗言的笔记一句都未曾提起。  
他施行的仪式需要各种各样的条件。星辰与时刻，咒文的咏唱，图形。地点也有重要的意义。  
除在乔纳森出生前出现以外，建立年代一切不明的地下空间，正是适合仪式的地点。  
这是乔纳森与失去父母、儿子、挚友同样的偶然吗？  
超越时间和空间，存在于所有次元的伟大神性，因其伟大与异质，显现于世需要微小的龟裂。施行仪式者的诞生，不，在那之前就干涉了命运吧。  
肯特家的人们移居到地下空间的上方，之后继承他们血缘的乔纳森=肯特出生了。乔纳森经过各种各样的事由，付出巨大的牺牲，在挑起最后的战争后消失了。  
他战斗的痕迹还留存在这里，透露着异界的存在。  
这一切的过程都是为了在边界划下致命的龟裂而安排的吗。  
如果桌子里的资料具体地记载了地底蠢动之物的真面目，说不定就能找到从可怕的干涉中逃跑的方法。  
可是。  
眼前的“东西”会允许自己去确认吗。  
与妻子永远从世上消失的男人留下的“那个”，他相信就是夺回的儿子的“东西”。男人不断迷茫苦恼的同时贯彻的不是现世安稳，而是自己的意志，全都是为了“那个”。  
某种海鸟的雏鸟，根据喙的外形和模样辨别是否是亲鸟。把木板加工成亲鸟的样子涂上颜色，就可以端到雏鸟的嘴边喂食。  
在神面前，人类的爱是否就是海鸟的反射一类的东西呢。  
超越人类之物所使用的工具。  
那不就在自己的眼前吗。  
而且，恐怕对布鲁斯也起效了吧。  
根据灰尘积蓄的程度和书籍的保存状况，克拉克已经有二十年，没有进入这个地方了。  
是单纯对令人想起治疗行为的地方抱有厌恶感也说不定。  
可是，布鲁斯被克拉克的语言诱导，进入这里之后，再度摇撼斯莫威尔的怪物虽然不是完全体，但还是出现了。  
那个地方用许多魔法，施下了神的尖兵所畏惧的封印。布鲁斯在没注意到的时候，进入地下损坏了一部分。说到头来侵入地下就已经伤到了封印也说不定。多亏这点克拉克才能进入这个地方。  
然后克拉克将一度死去的布鲁斯带回了这个世界。  
他还是不明白他的死与再生是出于什么意图。  
无论如何，操纵命运的神不过在掌控异界的法则，对这个世界没有任何慈悲。  
光是阻止一个小镇的灭亡，不会让他们就此罢手吧。

眼睛没有离开接近自己的身影，布鲁斯的意识转向腰间的万能腰带。  
复活后布鲁斯的身心并没有被异界之物侵蚀的痕迹。除了衣服上和身上的弹孔被堵住外没有变化。  
腰带中装有伊本·卡兹之粉的喷剂。  
在哥谭阅读魔法书，调查1928年事件的始末，知道自己在与何为敌的时候就准备好的东西。见到乔纳森=肯特的便签前就已经学会了咒文和印。所以面对怪物时才能迅速对应。  
再过一会，他接近的时候就取出腰带里的粉末喷过去。  
说不定对现在的布鲁斯腰带里的粉末同样有害。虽然外表没有变化，但他已经和克拉克一样借由装置再度复活于世。  
不过，没有关系。  
原本就已经死在八岁。  
与眼前本该死于三岁的孩子一起，从这世上消失就好。

克拉克停住脚步。  
站在那里，看着布鲁斯。  
再走一步就是布鲁斯即将取出喷剂的距离。  
——被发现了。  
布鲁斯后背一阵发冷。  
如果不是突然袭击的话，拥有超人力量的这个男人不可能被喷剂喷中。  
“你来决定就好。”  
可是。  
“我不知道。我是谁。是罪孽深重的孤儿，还是邪神往这世上投下的怪物。”  
表情丝毫未变，不知是否知晓布鲁斯内心的动摇，这样说着的克拉克声音平稳。  
“有一天突然，变成了只掌握了十年知识的大人。回到故乡也没有我爱的人，一切都变了。现在的我不是关在小房间里无力的生物，而能在全世界飞来飞去帮助无数的人。镜中映出的影子不是我所认识的我。二十年前的小时候像遥远的梦一样没有实感。”  
他一如往日，爱怜地凝视着布鲁斯。  
“但是，对我来说和梦境一样的二十年前也同样幸福。虽然是不能见人的可怕外形，却有爸爸妈妈在。在儿童房玩很快乐。对将来感受不到任何负担，自由地畅想着未来。——说不定，此时此刻也是披着床单的孩子所做的梦。”  
回望着他的布鲁斯胸口划过一次痛楚。  
“两段记忆，光凭这些没法连接到一起。我的存在无比暧昧，也许我并不算活着。我对自身没有任何实感。”  
甘美的疼痛，然而不能就这样完全委身于他。  
“但是，那两者，都有你的存在。小时候的记忆中，变成大人后在现实中......只有你，确实存在着。如果是你的话就能从外侧连接起来。  
简直就像我的存在是你所做的梦一样。”  
克拉克越来越近。  
“所以由你决定吧。异界还是现世，梦境还是现实。我都没有关系。我会变成你想要的东西。”  
一步一个脚印，逼近两人的距离。  
摆出防卫姿态，后退一步的布鲁斯没有阻挡住他的脚步。  
“但是，我无论如何都不会再忍下去了。我喜欢你。从小时候起就喜欢你。我可以触碰到你。布鲁斯，无论你在哪里，只要我想就能触碰你。”  
他张开双手，伸了过来。  
寻求布鲁斯的存在，伸出手来。  
天蓝色的眼睛，像看着世界上独一无二的珍贵之物一样映照出布鲁斯，浮现出毫无阴翳的笑脸，试图接受布鲁斯的一切。  
摇摇头，布鲁斯进一步后退。  
咬紧牙关，皱紧眉头，那是忍耐剧痛的表情。  
很痛，痛到无法忍受。  
敲击胸膛，持续俘获全身的心痛。从小时候起就一直持续的诱惑。  
想要干脆将一切交给他。  
克拉克所说是认真的。  
不是谎言。他是真的这么想，自顾自寻求着布鲁斯。  
幼年起他就是绝不撒谎的人。对父母也是如此。他爱着父母，梦想能成为不再让他们苦恼的普通小孩。  
身着制服帮助全世界人们的想法也不是谎言。为父母的罪忏悔想要赎罪，同时试图用自己的力量帮助他人，也是他自身所决定的。  
复活布鲁斯也是单纯因为不想失去他。  
正因为真的拥有爱情，正因为他绝无虚假，相信命运的人不会对这个陷阱抱有疑问，或是即使怀疑也会将其否定，被他成功诱惑吧。  
无关克拉克自身的愿望（不，即使这份愿望被神所拒绝），他的一切仍会牵涉各种各样的命运，最终招致毁灭。  
——但是，即使知道是陷阱也难以忍耐。  
对克拉克来说布鲁斯不单纯是幼年起追求的对象，也是连接彼此割裂的成年和小时候，确定自身暧昧存在的楔子。  
同时对布鲁斯来说，他也是容许必须突然变成大人的自己保留童年，直率地认同他拥有一切的人。  
焦躁不安的不是他，是布鲁斯。  
不用藏身黑夜而是堂堂正正的飞在蓝天中，用强大力量向无数人伸出援助之手的他。  
或是，只有隔着床单才能彼此触碰，为了治愈他的心而伸出的，无数冰冷虫子蠕动着汇聚成人手的形状的，小小的手。  
小时候开始，就想毫无芥蒂地抓紧他的手。  
脑中像是逃避现实地，浮现出一个想法。  
说不定行使魔术才是可怖的神明所期待的命运。将现在眼前的克拉克当做怪物看待，招致最后的毁灭。  
所以才让放着粉末的腰带留下来了不是吗。  
然而那也不过是太过理想的想法，布鲁斯还没有逃避现实到那个地步。  
不知道如何是好。  
想要就这样彼此拥抱。  
那天晚上，互相拥抱时，双唇交叠时，感受到彼此的体温，肉体相触，连存在都融为一体时，他想要就这样到永远。  
想要什么都不去想，再度体会那份触感。  
也许那会再次招来这个世界的末日。  
不。  
已经用机械取回生命，再次撼动了世界。现在，只有两人的地下空间之外世界真的还存在吗。  
可是，即使如此。  
克拉克伸出了手。  
无论接下来会发生什么，为了连接彼此而伸出。  
“喜欢你。我爱着你。”

布鲁斯的手动了。

END


End file.
